Unbreakable Bond
by Marine Brother Shran
Summary: A cross synchronization experiment has gone wrong between Shinji and Rei. Both have experienced each other's memories and lives. The effects are still unknown. How will this affect Gendo, and the relationship between the two pilots? SxR OOC
1. My Mind to Your Mind

**Unbreakable Bond**

**Chapter I My Mind, to Your Mind**

**Well here's a random idea that I've come up with for pure fun.**

**Summary: Takes place just prior to the 12th Angel, Shinji and Rei have their cross-synchronization experiment, when something goes wrong. Now their minds are in a sense linked, and they learn of each other's secrets and thoughts. How will Shinji take all this knowledge, and how will Rei react to a new level of understanding as a human?**

**To those who are familiar with this story, this chapter is an edited and revised version of it. I hope to see your comments about this chapter soon **

A lovely day it was in the city of Tokyo-3. Like any other day, it was sunny; always sunny, or rainy. Second Impact, a catastrophic event in the year 2000, its almighty effects lingered in the world today. Abnormal weather patterns due to misaligned planetary axis left the Earth an almost pure dry ball of rock. Their distance spared them from the intense and dangerous heat allowing the planet to maintain its ways.

A sunny day was a day meant to be enjoyed, regardless of any weather pattern. It was a time to leave the confines of one's home and spend time with friends and or family, to simply let go and enjoy the warmth. It was a time in which people could simply let go and be themselves, with almost no care in the world. That was not true within the city of Tokyo-3. Although in the mighty fortress city people could be seen in parks, enjoying the day like any other, three fourteen year olds, did not have such luxury. Already stripped of any chance of a normal pre-teen life, they piloted massive machines known to the world as the Evangelion.

To the world, they are the Children. The Chosen Ones, selected by the Marduk Institute to pilot these powerful machines, against a deadly enemy known as the Angels, the ultimate evil against mankind. The pilots fight these monstrosities in mortal combat; their lives forfeit at any time, any moment. Anything could happen, happened; every possible problem that existed existed. Because of the war, pilots Ayanami Rei, Soryu Asuka, and Ikari Shinji, had been stripped of their lives, and trained in the art of war, to pilot these machines. They have been bound by fate to pilot such machines, cutting off their chance in life.

Today, that loss of life may yet be recovered.

"Rei," said Ritsuko over the radio, "what's it like being in Unit 01 for the first time?"

"It smells like Ikari," she monotonously replied. The azure beauty simply sat there, in her skin tight plug suit, as she inhaled the masculine scent that was Shinji. As the LCL flowed through the entry plug Rei's azure hair framed her face, accentuating the crimson her eyes, complimenting her albino skin. Many disliked being near the girl for her demeanour; but yet from an outside perspective many saw something else. Many saw a young, lonely beautiful girl with the perfect body. Curves in the right places, along with an athletic body and her status as a pilot to boot, one would want to get to know the girl. Her face despite its calm composure seemingly radiated an angelic beauty not often found in people. Yet she radiated such beauty, drawing attention of those who wished to be her friend; such as the attention of one Ikari Shinji.

_Ayanami Rei, the First Children, you exist because you have a duty, a purpose. To bring Ikari Gendo to his long lost wife Yui. Yet that duty, that fate, leads to nothingness. Although you desire such, it is an incomplete desire. You although a vile being, shall be offered a chance to lead a life, a true life, not part of the scenario laid out before you. The path you walk shall soon change as you shall be presented a choice. Choose wisely child, for you shall only gain but one chance._

"Shinji-kun, what is it like in Unit 01?" Ritsuko asked as she continued to take notes.

"Uh…" he pondered for a moment as he tried to find the words that could describe the feelings inside the entry plug. The young boy sighed as he tried to find the words. Leaning back he ran his hand through his chestnut hair. He wasn't much of a person, with the way he had grown. He often disliked looking at himself in the mirror often seeing an image of his father, due to the eyes. He had gained his father's eyes. But his were a depressed shade of cobalt blue while his father had cold, near-soulless calculating eyes. He didn't have much a body, only a bit of muscle from his training in the Evangelion. He closed his eyes and focused on the feelings around him. As he thought about it seemed to reflect his life. It felt cold, much like how his father had left him out in the cold, and how the coldness in his eyes seem to permeate into the entry plug. He didn't know why, but he liked his particular cold, like he could relate to it.

_Ikari Shinji, Third Children, you exist without purpose. You now choose to exist with no reason, leaving you barren, dead, unable to cope with the world around you as it changes. You are unable to relate to people leaving you alone. You don't wish to be alone yet you do so pushing others away. Child you shall soon be offered a choice. A new path lays ahead of you that will lead you to something greater than what you currently walk. But this path shall not be taken alone. Soon you shall never be alone again._

"It's cold in here. And I think I can smell and feel Ayanami in here."

"Smell…?" Asuka asked over the line. "Is he perverted or what?"

"Interesting," Ritsuko commented as she looked over the data coming in from both units.

"What's up?" Misato inquired.

"Rei seems to have a higher ratio in Unit 01. But with Shinji's and Unit 00, the results are reversed."

"You mean that Shinji can't sync with Unit 00 as well as he normally does with Unit 01?"

"I just said that didn't I Major?" Ritsuko replied irately as her right eyebrow twitched every few seconds.

"Sempai, I believe we've collected all the data we can," Lt. Ibuki stated. "I don't think they can really do much at this point."

"I agree," Ritsuko replied. "All right you guys you can come out now."

As they prepared to eject the plugs, Shinji and Rei suddenly gasped in surprise. Pain lanced through their heads causing them to grip their heads. A presiding force begins to overcome them, as this power slowly crept into the recesses of their minds. At first, they shook it off as a side effect from synchronizing with a different Eva. But as the moments passed, the feeling did not ebb. It grew images flashed. Images neither would ever conceive possible, nor would ever forget within their life time.

"What? What is this?" Shinji groaned, clutching his head tightly.

"What is happening," Rei moaned out, as she brought her knees to her head.

Shinji began to see Rei. Rei in her uniform, in her plug suit, at home, with him, in the hospital, dressed in hospital clothing, a tube, a dark room, a crucified being. Shinji began to see things he never believed possible. He saw Rei as a little girl, with a woman with brown hair looming over her, with her hands around Rei's frail neck. He saw a dark chamber, filled with Rei's. He saw a massive white being that donned a purple mask with seven eyes, and no legs, crucified against a red cross, as LCL flowing down into a massive lake that surrounded the creature. He could feel darkness, consuming him, as pain coursed through his body. The darkness that consumed his body, consumed his emotions as he soon forgotten how to feel anything but loneliness and confusion. He could see himself, looming over Rei, as tears streamed down his face. He could feel some sort of mixed feelings of something, as Rei smiled.

Loneliness, pain, sadness, confusion, absolute nothing, these were the feelings Rei could see. She could see Shinji as a young boy, crying his heart out as he watched Gendo walk away. She could see Shinji looming over Rei, as he held her close in his arms, trying to bring some small comfort to her pain struck body. She could see the pain and anguish in his heart, especially during the battle against the 4th, and the feelings of pain and rejection, and uselessness when he was scolded for his actions, instead of praised. She felt the sadness he felt at the conclusion of the battle against the 5th, and how he was so happy that she was alive. She could see his memories, all the sadness, all the pain of loneliness, of uselessness, of unwanted-ness during the time he lived with his teacher. She could feel his desire to be close to someone, anyone, but feared pain, and closed his heart off.

"Doctor," Lt. Hyuga called out, "We have a problem. Something's happening with Zerogouki and Shogouki!"

"What?" Misato yelled.

Inside white test chamber where both Evangelions were restrained, they suddenly came to life, as both units struggled against the restrains that held them to the wall. Both of them growled menacingly as they leaned forward, trying all their might to free themselves, desperately fighting for some sort of freedom. The walls began to crack under the pressure, as the shoulder restraints began to creak and grind from the pressure. Inside the control rooms, technicians were working frantically, trying to solve the mystery, and put an end to the danger. Their efforts were in vain, as both units continued to struggle, trying to find freedom of any sort. Nothing prepared the people in the control center; both units broke free, as their mouth guards sheared open, revealing a set of red serrated teeth, roaring with all their might as they made one last pull, freeing them of their restraints.

"Cut the power," Ritsuko calmly ordered.

"How are they?" Misato asked, as the umbilical cables ejected from both Evas.

"I don't know," Lt. Aoba replied, "I can't monitor them."

"It's no good," Lt. Ibuki cried out, "Neither unit are accepting ejection commands."

"They have switched to internal back-up power," Lt. Hyuga reported, "Shut down in 50 seconds."

Both units instantly clutched their heads as they flailed about, trying to free themselves of something. From what not one knew. Inside, both pilots were struggling, in pain, both of them clutching their heads as images, thoughts, and memories flowed through them. Things about the other were being shared through their painful synchronization, as both pilots fought to absorb the information, while maintaining their sanity, and brain functions, while trying to fight against the overwhelming and excruciating pain.

Unit 00 let out a deafening roar as it started to slam its head into a wall, before it opted to punch the wall, with all its might. Unit 01 staggered back and forth, left and right, as it fought some sort force inside, trying to maintain control, yet seemly losing its battle. It suddenly flailed its left arm, as its fist smash into a wall, before it slammed its head against the same wall, constantly, as if trying to bring peace to its pain. Unit 00 suddenly spasms as it flails its arms out, following by a sickening crunch. It was far to close to a corner when the spasm hit, that it smashed its left arm into the wall, breaking its forearm in two. It let out a painful roar as it continued to smash its head.

A scream could be heard over the lines, causing panic within a certain Major as she yelled out, "SHINJI!"

"Both units will be immobilized in ten seconds," a voice spoke out as it started a countdown, "9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0." Both units began to slow down as Unit 00's head began to slide down against the wall, before finally it fell to the ground where it laid in a crumpled manner. Unit 01 however slumped against the wall for at the last second it slammed its horn into the wall, thus, having all its weight supported on that horn, as all of its body weight, including its arms, sagged down, and arching its back.

"Get them out of there!" Misato ordered frantically.

A few hours later in Gendo's office Ritsuko stood before the commander waiting for him to speak. As she waited, tension mounted as they prayed. She knew he was angry but to feel the extent of his anger was the last thing on their minds. Letting him brood in his patented pose she mentally prepared for the possible lashing she may receive. But more so she reviewed the data she had ready for presentation, of which were quite pleasing to her. Keeping that to herself she remained composed, ready to give her report when asked for.

"Doctor, report," Gendo coolly demanded, as he sat in his desk. Fuyutsuki stood behind the Commander, his hands behind his back as he waited for Ritsuko's report.

"From what we can gather, both Eva's synced with the pilots," she reported.

"Go on."

"Based on the information, I believe this could lead to some complications."

"Complications?" he asked. Although his mask of indifference didn't show, his mind already began formulating possible complications and counters against each.

"It seems that the Eva's did an exchange of memories." Gendo's mind instantly screeched to a halt. If it meant what he thought, results could be disastrous. If he knew what she knew, that was a problem, but if she gained anything, that was a problem unto itself.

"Clarify," he snapped.

Ritsuko smirked behind her clipboard as she thought to herself, 'Priceless, absolutely priceless. This is bound to put a wrench or two in his plans.' "The Eva's, somehow forced, the memories of their respective pilots, into the minds of each other. Meaning, that Pilot Ikari now knows what Ayanami knows, and visa versa. To clarify, they know how each other's mind work, their pasts, their feelings, and others. Basically, they have in a sense, bonded their minds."

"Bonded?" 'This is not good.'

"Yes sir," she replied, trying to hide the glee in her voice. "I do not know to what extent, but from what we gather, Shinji knows about the scenario, while Rei knows about what has happened to him."

"How will this affect the others?"

"I am unsure at this point," she replied. "However if the Eva's synced as far as I believe they have, the others will be affected during the next session, or will be affect during a transfer."

'Not good,' Gendo thought, 'This was not in the scenario. This was not supposed to happen.' "Very well doctor. You're dismissed." Ritsuko nodded, and walked out.

"What do you make of this, Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked as the doors closed behind her.

"This it not good; if she is heavily affected as the doctor predicts, it would be pointless to terminate this one. The others will simply have the same results."

"What's the worst case scenario?"

"Empathic, and possible telepathic bonding. If that happens, the committee will take this into their hands, and the scenario will become un-executable."

"How so?"

"For my scenario to work, she will bond with Lillith. However, such a bond virtually destroys her soul, and she rejoins her. If that were to happen, it is likely that the Third Child will either die, or will join the angel, thus removing the medium regardless. Either way, if they are bonded as deeply, or their bond develops deep enough, Third Impact cannot occur as the scenario predicted."

'Perhaps this little incident will prove to you that you are not infallible.'

Ritsuko smiled as she walked through the halls of NERV. She recalled his visage as she reported. Although he did not outwardly express his displeasure and anger she knew she had struck a nerve. He was unhappy with the results. His precious Rei had been compromised. She knew if Rei were to be compromised in any fashion the results would be disastrous for him. But still she knew the results would be painful the next few nights if she were not careful.

Walking back into her office Ritsuko sat down in front of her desk and stared at a picture sitting on her desk. It was a picture of her prior to her college days. She smiled sadly, thinking about how her life had spiralled out of control. Although she lived under the shadow of her mother it was simplistic. She would go to school, go home do her homework, and sleep and repeat, with the occasional deviances, such as visiting her mother at her work place. Letting out a sigh she leaned back into her chair as she started to review the data from the accident. No sooner did she start her work that Misato entered looking pretty haggard, assumingly from trying to get everything organized.

"So what have you got for me Ritsuko?" Misato warily inquired as she slumped into a chair.

"I'm not completely sure," she began, "but I believe that what we have here is some sort of mental exchange of memories."

"Run by that me again?"

"I believe that both pilots experienced the memories of one another. Shinji now knows what Rei has gone through growing up, as well as Rei knowing what he has gone through. I don't know the extent of the effects at the moment, but I believe there may be some sort of bond occurring."

"Bond?" Misato asked, raising an eyebrow from curiosity.

Ritsuko nodded her head in affirmation, "Yes, a link of some sort. What kind, and how deep, I have yet to determine. I'm going to have to observe them for a couple nights to see what happens. That's all I can really give you. I gave the same information to the Commander and the Sub Commander."

"I see," Misato groaned as she leaned back further, allowing her head to loll aimlessly. "This sucks big time. First I have two berserk Eva's, now I might have two pilots that might develop a bond."

"Who knows, this might help both of them," Ritsuko offered as she went through her notes.

"And how, pray tell, will it help one or the other," Misato lazily shot back.

"Well for one, Shinji could gain some of her mental discipline, while Rei could gain an understanding of emotions."

That instantly drew her attention as she snapped forward and leaned over Ritsuko's desk, "You telling me that we'll have a male version of Rei?"

"Not of the sort," she responding, shaking her head slightly. "I'm saying that Shinji will not be as shy and introvert as he normally is, and is harder to tease, because chances are he'll be able to control himself."

"If you say so Ritsuko. Where are they anyways?"

"Recovery Room 402," she replied, her eyes having never left her notes.

Shinji immediately sat up from his bed in complete shock. Looking to his left he saw a window, with the afternoon light pouring in, also shimmering across the Geo-Front's lake. Looking up he saw that familiar ceiling, immediately telling him something had went wrong. He began to wonder what happened when pain lanced through his head, as the memories of happened flooded his mind. He knew what Rei was. He knew what was used to create her. His instincts told him to fear her, possibly distance from her. But he found it hard to; he felt connected to her. He didn't know why, he just knew he couldn't run from her.

A soft rustling suddenly drew his attention, as he looked to his right to see Rei sit up on her bed, in a daze. Her eyes seemed unfocused, almost, distant, as she stared into oblivion. For a moment she inanimate, suddenly coming back to life, as she instantly clamped her hand over her mouth before she leaned over the right side of her bed and vomited. On impulse he bounded over to her, gently rubbing her back, as she let it out. They stayed like that for some time, until both were sure she wouldn't vomit any further. Rei leaned back against her bed, as Shinji sat on the edge of her bed.

"Ikari-kun," Rei quietly spoke, "your left arm." Shinji looked down and gasped in surprise. He noticed that his forearm was in a cast, and sling. He didn't know why he didn't notice before, but it was most likely due to the fact he had been distracted.

"What, what happened exactly, Ayanami?" Shinji quietly asked, gently caressed the cast.

"I am unsure, but I believe we have exchanged thoughts and memories," she calmly replied.

"So…how much to you know?" Shinji worriedly asked, as he suddenly realized what he knew, and what she could possibly know.

"Everything," was her response.

"Even…even…" Shinji began to choke out.

"Yes, even your feelings for me," she completed. "Do you, know of my origins?" Shinji numbly nodded.

"Your thoughts?"

"I…I don't know what to think," he weakly replied as tears welled up in his eyes. "I mean, he left me, for you for god sakes. He created you, from my mom. He violated her. For god sakes he violated her genes. How could he? My own father, violating my mom's DNA! He created you with my mother, his own wife! Why does it have to hurt so much? I don't know why but…I'm scared for you, Ayanami."

"Scared for me?" Rei quietly asked. 'Someone…actually cares? I have Ikari's thoughts; I should not have asked myself that. He does indeed.'

"Thank you, Ikari-kun. However, does this make us siblings, or at the very least, half-siblings?"

Shinji vigorously shook his head, "No, I don't see you like that. You are…you are your own person."

"Ikari-kun," Rei began.

"Shinji."

"Pardon?"

"Please, call me Shinji, Rei-san."

Rei nodded, "Very well, Shinji-kun. If you see me as Rei Ayanami, and not your sister, then I am, Rei Ayanami." Shinji merely nodded. Silence enveloped them for some time. A nauseating silence ate away at them, as they contemplated their thoughts, trying to organize the new memories with their own, trying to sort out what one felt for the other, and how they felt when they were around one another. After some time, the silence was broken.

"Shinji-kun," Rei called out, drawing him from his train of thought. "I cannot tell from the memories, but, since when have you harboured your feelings towards me?"

Shinji blushed slightly at the question; however his reply failed to mirror what he displayed, "Since I found you alive during our battle against the 5th." His reply was with conviction, of a certain confidence, that seemed rather foreign from the boy. Gone was the quiet, shy, introvert who hardly spoke his mind, unless forced to. Now, he spoke with certain clarity, understanding what he felt, and coming to grips with it.

"That long?" she whispered. Shinji simply nodded, as Rei started to blush a tinge of pink. She remembered that day well. It was the first time she ever smiled for anyone. She remembered feeling intense heat from when the shield gave out, before absolute darkness, as her Eva had shut down almost instantly after the Angel was destroyed. She felt the plug eject from the Eva, before it was placed gently on the ground. When she had opened her eyes, she at first thought she had seen the silhouette of Commander Ikari. As her vision focused, it had turned out to be Shinji who had opened the superheated plug. He had cried, happy she was alive. She had been unsure of what expression to use in that scenario. He said she should smile, and offered his hand. She took that helping hand, and gently smiled to him. She felt good that day. Not only did she learn a new way of expressing herself in certain situations, she felt slightly warm inside simply from the touch of his hand, even though the suit, she felt it. It was one of the few precious memories she had, with the Ikari men. She had a few others with Gendo, but the one memory, of the two of them saving her on one occasion each, bore deep into her mind, that it would remain with her, for as long as she lived.

The two remained in silence together. Neither speaking, neither moving, just letting the silence permeate, as they thought. Words were unnecessary for some time. They understood one another better today, and knew that the other was thinking for now, very much so eliminating the need for words. It just felt natural to be in the presence of the other as they slowly came to grips of the reality of the situation.

Their thoughts wondered to thinking about the person in front of them. Each reflected upon the lives of the other, saw how they survived through the hard times and how it moulded them into the person they are today. They saw the hardships each went through to survive and the suffering they had gone through. Although their lives mirrored one another there were aspects which differed.

Although she had grown up alone and isolated herself in school, she had Gendo who had often cared for her and spent time for her. She had memories of him, memories which at one point Shinji envied. Shinji however grew up alone having never experiencing love of a parent or a family member, never having friends, or someone he could talk to. Although Rei's relation with the Commander was odd there was a certain filial love she had for him; something that had been weakened since their accident.

From one thing to another, their thoughts drifted to their feelings for one another. With certain clarity Rei understood what Shinji felt towards her. Yet neither could make out what Rei felt towards Shinji. The feelings were mixed, distorted, unclear, not truly understanding the feelings. But perhaps it was mostly due to the fact Rei never had any real emotional maturity having grew up in a stagnant environment devoid of life. Yet despite the haze of confusion there was something between them; a connection of sorts. Although knowing there was something provided little understanding, as they were unable to discern the emotion they felt.

"What is it…we feel for each other?" they whispered. As cobalt locked with crimson red, they peered into other's soul seeing nothing but darkness envelope their soul. A cold, lonely darkness, developed from time and isolation. It was a deadly darkness, one that seemed to suffocate the soul of any joy, any happiness from their lives. A lack of self-esteem could be clearly seen, as neither of them thought highly of themselves. Yet despite the sickening black, bleak, unbearable darkness, there glowed a small shimmer of light. Neither was able to comprehend where this light came from.

Before, both had pure, dark nothingness. They had lived in the darkness all their lives, cut off from human interactions, not really sure of how to carry themselves in the public eye, nor how to act, almost like they never knew how to live, outside of their shielded world, which was true for one, perhaps the both of them. They were both shy, introvert, neither knew how to really express themselves. It was truly a bleak existence, both of them desiring a purpose to live for. Perhaps that this light they see in each other's soul just might be the answer. Maybe, just maybe, the two of them had found themselves a true purpose. A real reason to go on, a meaning in their lives.

**So what are your thoughts of the revised version to those who are familiar? Is it any better from the original? Or is this an insult of the original? I backed up the originals so that if you guys don't like this version I could always repost the original when I get the chance.**

**To those who are reading this first time, same questions on your thoughts and opinions and such. Please be honest as then I will have a good idea of what people liked in terms of this chapter.**


	2. Beginnings

**Unbreakable Bond**

**Chapter II Beginnings**

**Well it looks like I'll be adding this story to the production line. That was not my intention, but if you guys love it so much, I suppose I will put it on the line for now. Plus, 13 reviews for the first chapter? That's my best record yet. The only other story I had that reached 9 reviews before an update was my Wings of an Angel story. And don't ask me when I'll update that, I don't know.**

**Also, people have been wondering about Ritsuko's knowledge, hint, hint, THE REPORT SHE GAVE WAS A FEW HOURS AFTER THE INCIDENT! Read carefully before you ask something like that. I mean heck she had a good three or four hours to look at the MAGI data, and ascertain enough information to tell that the Eva's probably did a memory exchange.**

"So from what you know, those two in there," jabbing her thumb towards the room, "are somehow mentally linked?" asked a freshly showered Asuka, clad in a pair of blue hip hugger jeans and a black sweater.

"I didn't exactly say that," replied a highly exasperated Misato. "It's hard to explain. Go look inside if you want to understand." Asuka was hesitant to enter. Despite her curiosity, there was a chance that they could be doing something perverted that Misato wouldn't dare say, nor acknowledge. She knew that Shinji was a pervert, heck she's seen him do perverted things. Or at least she believes so. Finally gathering all her courage and gritted her teeth, she grabbed the door handle and opened the room.

Upon entering, the two occupants turned to face the new comer. However their acknowledgement completely threw Asuka off. Upon entering, the two had turned their faces, from one another, to Asuka, in perfect unison. However, that was not what threw her off. It was their eyes. She distinctly recalled neither of them having such eyes as a normal person. She always knew that one was of pure focus, unrelenting loyalty, and dedication to work, while the other was more of an unfocused, deprived looking appearance. And yet, they seemed to have gained some sort of revelation, a new way to look on life.

"Wha-what happened to you two?" asked a highly confused Asuka.

"Explain," asked not one, but the two of them, their voices resonating against one another.

"But-what-how-what the … what the hell happened to you two during the accident?"

"We exchanged thoughts, memories, and feelings," the two replied, again in perfect unison. "Is there a problem, Soryu/Asuka?" Asuka was overwhelmed. They were in complete unison. She didn't know if it was from practice, or if they really had developed some sort of bond. All she knew was that they were seriously freaking her out. Naturally she did what any overwhelmed person did, ran before it got worse.

She instantly closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall, panting, as her hands clutched her chest, "What the hell was that?"

"See what I mean?" Misato asked from the waiting bench across the door.

"I need some air," Asuka said before she ran off.

Misato on the other hand stared at the door intently, her mind running a few things she had noticed. She recalled Ritsuko had done some personal adjustments on the Eva's just prior. However she shook the thought out and thought on something more relevant, and more disturbing. It was the expression and voice Ritsuko had when she talked about the incident. See seemed almost glad that this happened, and she swore she could've heard and saw that Ritsuko was actually excited about observing the two. That didn't sit well with Misato. She needed to know what was wrong, and needed to know soon. She didn't want Ritsuko pulling something unnecessary or dangerous on the two, especially on Shinji. With that, she got up and looked for someone who could have answers.

As Asuka walked down the halls of NERV, her mind was racing. She saw so much in there in less than a minute. Being a 13 year old in university taught her to be observant. Especially in people's movements, as any of them could've possibly taken advantage of her. This acquired skill proved to be overwhelming when she was in there. Although it was minute, and barely noticeable, even for her, she could see that they mirrored each others movements. Despite their different positions, they were still moving in time with each other. Every finger movement, breath taken, even their eyelids opening and closing, it was all in sync, in absolute perfect sync. It was highly unnerving, and what was worse was their voice.

Normally, Rei spoke quietly, and was highly reserved, but it was confident, unless it fell onto a particular subject she was unfamiliar with. With Shinji on the other hand, he too was quiet and reserved, but he was highly embarrassed about everything, and only spoke when he needed to, and even then it lacked confidence. It lacked any real power behind it. However what she had just witnessed in there completely distorted her classification of the two. Their eyes had especially distorted her once firm belief of what they were. Rei normally had a dead appearance and demeanour on her face. She always had this distant look on her face when she wasn't on assignment, or in battle. She would stare off into the distance, or look at something, and it would be the same. She didn't seem to care about the world around her. Then there was Shinji. He had the look, the face, and especially the eyes of a coward. His eyes always had fear in them, around his friends, and even at home. Never anywhere, he went did he go without his fears. Sure there were times he was happy, but even then it was a hollowed happiness. He always had a hollowed expression in his eyes.

But now, their eyes were completely different. It lacked the emptiness. Inside that room, the two people she knew and despised no longer existed. Neither of them seemed … reserved or hidden, for lack of a better term. They seemed to be brimming with understanding. The way they looked at one another, they seemed to really understand one another. However, they also had this aura of all knowingness in terms of NERV operations. Also, they seemed to have exchanged parts of each others faces. Rei now seemed to be able to express herself to a certain degree, she wasn't sure, and Shinji, he was more confident about himself. His posture was a big difference. When she sat him sitting there on the edge of the bed next to Rei, she could see he was sitting straight back, almost in a proud fashion.

This was all too much for Asuka, and she swore that if she didn't get any air soon she would throw up from the sight of the two, acting almost like just one person.

Back inside the recovery room, Shinji had long returned to his bed and fell asleep, leaving Rei to contemplate on what she had learned during the accident. She looked over at Shinji, to see him peacefully sleeping, without almost a care in the world.

'He appears calm asleep, almost…serene.' The first thought that popped into Rei's mind was suddenly the image of her smiling. It was right after Shinji had told her to smile. She wondered where the thought came from and dug deeper. The further she dug the more complex the emotions behind them became. It was almost unnerving for her, but the memory was there, plus she was forced to live out every last one of them during the accident. It was something she was not able to put out of her mind.

As she dug further, feelings starting to rise. They were not hers, and yet, somehow, they matched hers. Many a times she had often wondered what went through the mind of the oddity Shinji Ikari, and how she had that chance. She could look deep within herself, and find all the answers that she had often desired. No more would she wonder why he did certain things, or how his mind worked. She had all the answers. All of it was deep within her mind; she just had to seek deep within herself to draw out all the answers. She remembered once being told by Gendo, no, the Commander, that humans were impossible to truly understand. It was impossible to truly delve within the mind and soul of a person, to truly understand what motivated them to go on, to do anything. That left the root of many motivations unknown, and even if discovered, either misunderstood, or not at all. But now, Rei could understand. In less than a minute, she had lived out his life. She had seen life through his eyes, and had experienced things through his eyes.

Reaching the memory she desired, she found herself flooded with many emotions. First was fear. He had feared for her life, feared that she may have been hurt, or even killed during the battle. It was a terrifying experience, and painful at that as he pried the super-heated entry plug emergency hatch open. Then came a feeling of extreme relief; he was relieved, happy, almost joyful that she had survived. It some how brought a smile to her face. Shinji was so glad that she was alive, that he cried for her. At the time, she still didn't fully understand why he cried, despite his explanation. Now she did. And that thought brought great comfort to her.

All this time, she was raised to live alone, without a single attachment to this world, and also to disregard everything and anything that did not concern with her purpose. She knew of her destiny, she knew of the future that was ahead of her. She was bound to a fate she could not run away from. Or so she was taught. Until today, she always believed she was nothing, that she was simply a bag filled with nothing but straw. That was all she was, and ever would be until the day of her destiny. She hated that existence, but knew it would serve no point to die, as another one would take her place. It would be an endless cycle of death and rebirth until the day she was created for.

But now, because of this accident, which has taught her many things, it gave her a newer level of understanding, or more appropriately, a new look upon her life. It taught her that life was indeed worth living, although the life she saw was miserable, but combined with her experiences in life, she now had a desire to live. No longer was she the emotion deprived, absolute, or obedient girl everyone knew. She was a teenage girl who wanted to live out life to the fullest, and also, she desired understanding. She had a new found yearning to one day fully grasp her emotions, and be able to use them as one of her means to become human.

She continued to stare at Shinji, and wondered how this experience would affect him. She felt how Shinji, even now hated his life, wanted it to end. He was truly clinging onto strings as the only thing that ever kept him going was that one time he received words of praise from his father. That was the sole thing that had kept him going, and it was destroying him. Besides those words, he had wanted to end his life at one point or another. But how, Rei hoped that with this experience, he could somehow come to the conclusion that life was worth living. She was unsure, but she felt a need for Shinji to be there for her, as she hoped to be there for him, in return.

Rei let out a yawn and looked at the clock above the door, to see that it was around 4 in the afternoon. Pulling the covers up upon herself, she took one last look at Shinji before she closed her eyes. Sleep rapidly crept upon her, and as she befell the power of exhaustion, her last thought was a wish; her first wish. What she wished for was something that many would try to destroy.

High within the office of Commander Gendo Ikari, he sat in his desk, as he went through the report that was recently handed to him by Ritsuko. He was to say the least unhappy. The CAT scans that were taken, along with the data collected during the incident all confirmed her initial report. They both had indeed experienced each other's lives. That in itself was a problem, as Rei would not be able to forget such a thing. Then there was the issue that pilot of Unit 01 not only has experienced her life, he also bore her knowledge. If he knew as much as he believed he did, it would cause severe complications. Then there was also the issue of the Third Child's, understanding of emotions. Although that wouldn't affect the scenario, there was the issue of the Dummy Plug system. If Rei were to reconnect with the system during the next upload, that would have disastrous results. This by far was the worst contingency for the scenario.

Gendo let out a frustrated sigh, "Ikari, how bad is it?" Kouzo asked from his seat, besides Gendo's desk.

"It was just as the doctor reported," he deadpanned.

"And what of the link?"

"Nothing solid, but it is there." Gendo looked down at the reports again. "The doctor believes that the first sign is their ability to sense each other's presence, and to synchronize with one another."

"Synchronize?"

"Yes. Like what the Second and Third. Only difference is that it would be instinctive."

"What will you do with the situation?"

"I may have to terminate the 2nd, and activate the 3rd."

"Ikari, is that wise?"

"I may have to; otherwise the old men will want a report, or even a study on this. That and this is the last thing I need." Kouzo's face grimaced at the very thought that Shinji and Rei could possibly be probed and experimented upon should this incident reach their ear, which most likely already has. He knew that they would have the work fast if they didn't want SEELE to get their hands on the pilots. But he had to work even fast if Rei in general were to live.

Within the infirmary of NERV, a certain doctor was jumping up and down with joy. She had long known of Gendo's plans, and had done certain things with said man. However, despite all of her efforts to win his heart over, she had all but failed to do so. Rei was still his priority, and it had highly infuriated her. Many a time had she dreamt of throwing a wrench into his plans, such as destroy Rei, however such actions would only result in death. She wanted gloating rights; however such a direct action would cut her gloating instantly.

However this was even better. She didn't even lift a finger and already she got her wish. Well…maybe a finger or two, but regardless, she could see a bond forming. She didn't know what, but whatever was better than nothing. She knew that Rei was rather absolute about her view on her life, but perhaps with a little help from Shinji, plus all the memories she experienced, she would be able to defy Gendo. The perfect wrench: A puppet that would defy the puppeteer. It was the best way to sabotage his plans at this point.

Ritsuko let out a contented sigh, and leaned back into her chair inside her medical office. She looked over at the screen which displayed the inside of the recovery room the two were in. She saw that they were both asleep, and smirked. Now she had her chance. She grabbed two pairs of neural clips, and left her office, and went straight for their room. She had intended to monitor the development of this bond, and so how this would work out. If it can go as deep as she hoped, it would be all too sweet when Rei finally destroyed him. It was only a matter of time really before things would go her way.

She quietly opened the door, and crept in, first of all approaching Rei. She stared at Rei for some time, as she contemplated on her feelings towards the girl. She hated her, absolutely despised her. She just wanted her to die, however, now, she had a reason to let her live. She was once Gendo's tool, but now she was hers. She would be her instrument in dealing a powerful blow to the bastard's plans. However, she would ensure that Rei would be treated well. Plus Shinji was an added bonus. If these two in particular could possibly defy Gendo, then all of her efforts would come to fruition, while his would be in vain.

She however shook her head, as those kinds of thoughts were best left untouched. Such callous attitude and confidence would only breed failure. She would save such things for a later time. She took a deep breath, and placed the clips upon Rei's head, before she moved over to Shinji, and placed his on. After quickly ensuring that both units were working fine, she quietly left the room, with a wide smile on her face.

Meanwhile…

"Get your bloody hands off me!" hollered an irritated Misato. Said irritator simply smirked as he strengthened his hold around the Major's waist with one arm as he tried to bring her face closer to his with his other.

"Why Katsuragi-san, what's wrong? You aren't usually this resistant to my charm," Kaji replied in an overly suave tone.

Misato groaned in exasperation as she used both arms just to push herself away from him, "I need answers, but how the hell can I get any, especially from you, when you are all over me!"

"Hmm," Kaji paused for a moment, as he looked up at the ceiling with a rather dazed look upon his face. "Well if you joined me for coffee, perhaps I would be willing answer some of your questions." Misato huffed at the proposal, but in the end sighed reluctantly. She needed answers, and Kaji as of late had been able to dish them out. However his methods of obtaining such info, was still beyond her.

A little while later, Kaji had taken her up back to the surface, where they sat down for a cup of coffee, in a faraway corner, where no one would see them.

"Now," Kaji began as he took a sip, "ask away, Katsuragi-san."

"What do you know about the incident this morning?"

"Straight to the point are we?" Kaji commented. "If that's the case, there are certain individuals who are not happy with the committee and Gendo."

"Not happy? What's that suppose to mean, and who are they?"

"Let's see," he paused for a moment, and then brought up his hand as he started to count things off. "There's the misappropriation of the Evangelions, meaning there isn't enough on scene or lack of proper equipment, then there's the Commander himself, elusive as ever, then there's the fact that some have caught wind of Rei's living arrangements, need I go on?"

"Anything about me?" Misato asked tensely.

Kaji however shook his head, "Nope, in fact, Shinji and Asuka are believed to be in good hands at this time."

"Stop beating around the bush and give me a straight answer," she barked out.

"How can I give you an answer, when I don't know the answer?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that all I know is that there are people who are miffed about the situation concerning the committee and the Commander. That's all I know. How they plan to go about making changes, I have no idea. But I don't spend too much time because I've got other businesses to handle." He took a few more sips of his coffee, "However, let's drop the matter about that and," he reached over and held Misato's hand, "let's talk about other things, shall we?"

Misato frowned at the invitation, "My answer is this." She took her coffee cup, and dumped it over his head. "Some help you were." With that she got up and left.

Kaji smirked as he leaned back and rubbed his chin, "Still playing hard to get are we, Katsuragi-san." He looked down at his uniform and sighed, "This was a nice uniform, and I just got this issued."

A couple days later Shinji and Rei were in their room, where they sat in their respective beds, clothed in their school uniforms, as they waited for Misato, and stared. They were unsure as to why they did this, as it served no purpose, and yet, they found staring at each other somewhat relaxing. Yet, both also had this urge to look away. This left their minds in a state of utter confusion, as they tried to sort out thought after thought, urges after urges, and other such mental functions.

It was all highly confusing, as the thoughts of one were now being processed by the other. Thoughts that were once their own were now processed by the mind of the other. Unsure of how to react, how to handle such mental stress, both had opted to do the only logical and more comfortable thing, sit on their bed, and stare into oblivion, and tried to sort out the mess that was their merged minds.

They still wore their neural clips by order of Dr. Akagi, which continued to monitor and collect data concerning their brain activity and brainwave patterns. Inside her medical office, Ritsuko was having a ball. Over the last two days and a half, the MAGI had collected gigabytes of data, and then some. It was truly an amazing sight and discovery. She smirked, as the rate of change within their brains was faster than she had calculated, and the change itself was an amazing result. By now, they had physically synced with each other. Their movement, their blinking, their twitches, all in perfect sync, in fact, even their speech pattern had synced up perfectly. However that was only the beginning.

She had also noted that their reactions to certain things tended to oppose their natural reactions. Certain things Rei would ignore, she would at least take notice, whereas Shinji, who would actually take a look at certain things, now would simply acknowledge the existence of the disturbance. Their habits were another thing, as they had yet to be released from the medical ward. Also, she had experimented on their sensitivity with one another. She had separated them by one room, and they had accurately stated the distance from one another. That in itself was amazing.

She wondered if they could exchange thoughts, but assumed that was far later, if it would ever reach that. She continued to experiment their sensitivity even further, by taking Shinji to the edge of the medical ward. However after they had passed five rooms, he had shown signs of confusion, shakiness, sweating, and intense worry about Rei. At first, she had passed it off as the new found bond the two had formed. However, about another 5 doors, Shinji had collapsed. That gave the doctor a scare, but the fact he started to beg for Rei surprised her. She had immediately put one arm around his shoulder, and dragged him back to his room, where she had found Rei in a similar state. The closer she had brought Shinji to her, the more relieved Rei became, until they were in the same bed. She had made note of it, but at the time it didn't concern her.

Now, she found it to be the greatest weapon in her scheme. With this sudden dependence for one another, it would prove difficult for the Commander to take Rei anywhere, without Shinji's nearby presence. She wanted to test the extremes limits of their dependence, but thought better, as she wanted them healthy if her plans were to work. She looked over the data for a moment longer, before she heard footsteps. Not wanting anyone to see her 'research' she grabbed her clipboard, got up, and left the room, locking it behind her.

"Are they free to go?" a voice asked, startling the good doctor. She looked to her right to see Misato stare at her concernedly.

"Yeah, they're ready," Ritsuko replied with a relieved sigh. "However, you have to make either Shinji or Rei move."

Misato quirked an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

She motioned for Misato to follow her, "If you recall, the day of the accident, they were speaking in unison. Now, they're moving in unison, plus they've, shall we say, developed dependence for each other."

"Dependence? What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that if they get too far away from each other, it's like isolating an addict from their special stuff. And before you go blowing your head off," Ritsuko interjected just as Misato was about to open her mouth, "they need each other's presence to feel normal. I suggest you have them at the very least, sleep in neighbouring rooms, of if you cannot accommodate that, sadly in the same room." They stopped in front of the door to their room where Ritsuko looked at her friend warningly, "Now, when I open this door, it's going to be…shall we say, overwhelming."

"Why's that?" Ritsuko chose not to answer, and open the door.

One look inside and Misato instantly groaned, "I need a beer."

**So, what are your thoughts? And to those who are asking me to make this a production story, I've decided to do so. So therefore, I will be updating this regularly. Anyways, please give me your comments, as I've enjoyed reading them. Well anyways, that's all from me**

**Cheers Ja ne**


	3. One Weird Day Part 1

**Unbreakable Bond**

**Chapter III One Weird Day Part 1**

**Holy cow, this is incredible. I swear I've never seen so many reviews for one of my story. I can't make any promises on the rate of production, as it depends on my rate of ideas, but this I can promise you, I will make every chapter I produce, will be of excellent quality. That much, I can promise you. **

**I've read your reviews concerning the preview, and I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the read. And now time for the real thing. I hope that you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the preview.**

"I need a beer," groaned a highly exasperated Misato. She had already gone through 3 cans that morning, and already she needed a fresh dose of beer.

When Ritsuko had opened the door, Misato's mind nearly screeched to a halt. The two had been staring out the window, minding their own business simply 'enjoying' the view. From anyone else's perspective they seemed to be doing such. However even in that position they had continued to contemplate their thoughts. Regardless the moment Ritsuko had opened the door it had drawn their attention. Their reaction was that they turned to the right in perfect time, and greeted the Major in synchronised fashion, despite the difference in pitch, which only served to resonate against one another. In a different setting it would've been considered a pleasant tune.

Misato did not like this one bit. It was bad enough they had experienced some sort of trauma during the accident, but this was just too much. Two of her pilots speaking and moving almost like one being? What's next, feeling and thinking like one being? This was going to be one weird day, especially since she had to gain the Commander's permission to have Rei move. There was no way she was going to allow Shinji to move in with Rei as she has heard stories of her living arrangements already, and she was none too pleased.

"So…uh…how are you guys?" Misato gently asked, and braced for a unison answer.

"We're fine, Misato-san," they replied in unison. Now Misato was starting to get annoyed, and prayed she could get them to talk one a time. This was getting too freaky for her, and she really wanted this to somehow end, or at the very least, take a rest.

"Rei," she called out, resulting in a sign of acknowledgement just from her. "Oh good, you guys can still be independent."

"Not exactly."

"Oh god no," Misato whined as she slumped forward and hung her head.

"Although yes, they are capable of independent movements and speech, their thoughts to a certain degree are not. For one you will most likely get a mixture of their speech styles," Ritsuko explained.

"Great, just great," Misato mumbled under her breath, and then looked up. "Rei, I'm here to inform you, that I'll be asking the Commander to let you move to our place."

"May I ask why, Katsuragi-san?"

Misato blinked a few times, as she tried to process what she just heard, "Did you just call me Katsuragi-san?" Rei simply nodded. "What happened to the formalities?"

Rei paused for some time as thought about what had just transpired, "I am unsure, Katsuragi-san. It felt more appropriate to call you that, rather than Major Katsuragi."

"See what I mean?" the doctor commented as she wrote on her clipboard. "They can move and speak independently if need be, but their brain and thought patterns are mixed. You can easily tell that Shinji's speech pattern is mixed in."

"What?" the addled Major groaned in confusion.

"What I mean," she growled as she gritted her teeth, "is that Rei who keeps her sentences short and simple, are a bit longer now, despite the simplicity. GET IT?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Misato stated in understanding.

Ritsuko let out an annoyed sigh and faced Shinji, "Shinji-kun, tell me this, are you capable of your own thoughts?"

"I don't understand, Akagi-san," Shinji replied.

"What I mean is, are you two thinking together, or are your thoughts separate?"

Shinji simply looked at her weirdly, "My thoughts are my own Akagi-san. Why would I have anyone else's thoughts?" Ritsuko raised an eyebrow, and merely shrugged and made more observations.

"One last question, what is the current state of your mind? What is going on through your head?"

"Complete chaos," they replied as one. Both women shuddered to the sound of their synchronised speech, but let it pass as Ritsuko proceeded to give his arm a quick once over before she left the room, and returned to her office.

Misato let out a heavy sigh as she stared at the two of them, muttering aloud, "What am I going to do with you two?" She shook her head and motioned for them to follow her out. They simply nodded and proceeded to leave the room, without realizing their monitors were still attached. Upon reaching the door they stopped momentarily, where Shinji held his arm out indicating to Rei she should go first. She simply nodded and exited first, quickly followed by Shinji who soon realigned himself next to Rei as they began to walk in time again.

Out of the corner of her eye, Misato had noted that Shinji was acting rather kind to Rei, using the traditional ladies first rule and such. That brought a small wave of relief that his habits of being kind to people are still the same, despite the accident. However, she was also worried. She wondered if they were becoming one being with two bodies, much like the 7th Angel. If so, that would prove to be something she couldn't bear to live with. As far as she was concerned, synchronised speech, and movement, she can handle. However if their minds were to become completely one and no longer independent, she was sure she would have a breakdown.

Then there was the issue of Asuka. She had run out the other day just moments after entering their room. She was sure that she saw something really disturbing to have caused her to do such a thing. She could most like have to have the three of them to some how talk it out, in a civilized, calm, and hopefully non-disturbing fashion. However with Asuka … the likelihood of such a civilised situation was low, very low. However one can hope, right?

As Shinji and Rei walked down the hallowed halls of NERV, they continued to contemplate their existence, or to be precise the knowledge of each other's lives now imbedded in their minds until death, or some other freak accident occurs. They've spent the past couple of days trying to understand and make sense of what they've experienced. This was what they had learnt thus far.

For Shinji the strongest memory of Rei that came to mind was her purpose, and her origins. Despite her lack of knowledge of how her body was created, her memories still contained a vast library of information. Throughout his stay in the hospital, he learned of her true purpose, her link to the Evangelion project, and whatever she knew of her origins. Albeit it greatly disturbed him that her purpose was to fight off against the angels until all 17 were to be defeated, and then to be the key to initiate Third Impact, it didn't surprised him when he dug deeper to find that it was his father that indoctrinated her into this madness they were now stuck in.

He had always hated his father with a passion to the point that he had wanted to kill him at times, but lacked the courage and the strength to commit such an act. He was weak minded, lacked faith in himself, feared contact from people, and never stood up for what he believed in because of his fears. In short he was a weak, spineless coward, as many people have accused him of. And yet through this accident, he had gained much more than memories. He had gained Rei's experiences, or lack thereof in life, and also her steel-like discipline; her iron grip upon her emotions and her unending, enduring, always faithful belief in his father, and the Evangelion Project. Now that had passed on to him. Despite the new found strength and courage, he was still insecure about some things about himself, but at least he was now willing to live through his life, and see this madness to the end. If people thought he hated his father when he first arrived, it was now easily considered as a mere distaste towards his father. For now he hated his father with a new found passion that if it were not for his new found power grip upon his emotions, one would be overshadowed by the dark hate he felt towards his father, that man that called himself Gendo Ikari.

The Dummy Plug system was one of the other things that fuelled his hate. His father pretty much violated Rei. He created clones of her. Not just one or two, millions of them. He had created clones upon clones, all of them simple husks, empty shells that were to be filled with his teachings and his beliefs whenever the active Rei failed to meet his standards. This was unacceptable and at the same time mind numbing for many reasons. For one, Rei would always have to strip down naked before his father and then stand in a tube where her body was in plain sight and at the mercy of his gaze. Granted she was never taught about modesty, but he hoped that some of his habits were to be passed on. Then there was the fact every time she floated in that tube, her memories would be transferred to her sisters and then from there her experiences and state of mind would govern the way they would fight should they ever be employed. It was sickening that his father became such a man.

Her past however was clouded in mystery. All that Rei knew was that her form was based on his mother. He was surprised, even freaked that his mother's DNA was used. He often wondered if that would make them siblings. However Rei knew enough that the DNA used only provided for her appearance. Everything else that made her who she was had been provided by something or someone else. However despite the fact only a very small portion of her DNA was related to his mother, it left him feeling highly uncomfortable. He had known he had feelings towards the enigmatic girl, as she towards him on a different level at this point, and with this information, he wondered if his feelings were misplaced. Although it was him who told her that she was her own person and not his sister, he still had his doubts. Were his feelings towards her of brotherly protection? Or were they of an average teenage attraction? He knew that he would have to sort out his feelings, along with the rest of the memories that were given to him soon.

Rei on the other hand, who had once unequivocally followed Gendo without question, now had her doubts. She had seen Shinji's life, his experiences, his memories, his pains, and his hatred towards his father. At first when he had expressed such hatred towards the man, the idea was unacceptable. It had to be removed and replaced with unending and absolute loyalty and faith towards the man. Hence she slapped him that day when he had insulted the Commander. However, now seeing his life through his eyes, and not just his words nor his personal profile, she learnt of his hatred; the very source, the reason behind his hatred and how it shaped his personality.

He was left alone at such a young age after his mother disappeared. His father left him with no words; nothing to encourage him to live on, no goodbyes, not even a simple, "Take care of yourself," farewell. He was simply taken to his teacher's home, and left there without a second glance. And then for 10 years he simply existed, much like she had; passing the days, not ever truly taking a good look at the world around one self. It was a dreary existence filled with nothing that it left him weak minded, immature, unable to fend for himself, if ever be in danger. He truly had nothing to go on much like her, except she had Gendo to turn to. He had no one.

Seeing his life with such misery, such hate, such sadness and sorrow, joint with her new understanding of emotions and ability to express them to a degree, it had changed her thoughts and feelings towards the man called Gendo Ikari. No longer would she smile for him. No longer would she follow his every order with out question. No longer was she First Child or Pilot Ayanami. She was Rei Ayanami. As Shinji had told her on the day of the accident, she was her own person. She was not the clone of Yui Ikari nor was she her daughter. She was one, unique, and she would fight with the same passion and vigour she once had for the Commander. She would ensure she stayed unique.

As the two continued to walk down the halls, Misato began to brace herself for the upcoming questions and barrages she was going to receive from the Commander and Sub-Commander, and then there was the issue of Asuka. Asuka had been okay but for her to see Shinji and Rei needing to be so close together in order to function properly would most likely set off alarms in the red-head and have her go on a tantrum. However she still continued to pray that it would be a calm and civilized conversation.

Soon enough the trio reached the door that would lead to the cold, dark, empty office of Gendo Ikari. Misato stared at the door as the familiar tight and constricting of her heart feeling plagued her. She was nervous. Sure she had spoken to the Commander before, but never had she ever had to speak to him concerning Rei. And on top of that, he valued Rei like his own daughter, which made her situation even worse. Shinji stared at the door in apprehension. It would be the first time he's seen his father after the accident, and he wondered how things would be now. He wondered if the man that he called father would still treat him the same, or would he see him in a different light. For now it was all uncertainties, but now was the moment of truth. He knew that had the accident never occurred, he would never dare walk into that office could he help it. He would've waited outside, or even at home. But this was different. He was different. And ultimately things would be different.

Misato took a deep breath and opened the door as she allowed the two to enter first. As they entered the air around them suddenly chilled as they looked across the great yet empty office of the leadership of NERV to see Gendo Ikari, Commander of NERV in his desk with Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki sitting in front of his desk, as the two of them were going over paperwork. Shinji felt his heart nearly stopping at the very sight of his father. Granted he was different from before but it did not mean that he no longer feared his father. Across the office they could seemingly see a dark aura surrounding the Commander.

As Rei looked at the Commander who was once the man she believed in and respected, she suddenly felt a new sensation within her. She tried not to show it, but she suddenly found herself having difficulty to breathe as well as a sudden constriction of her heart. She searched within her new self to find the answer, to momentarily discover she was nervous. How could that be? Perhaps it was due to the fact that her new perspective of the Commander and the feelings Shinji felt towards him were affecting the way she felt? She would have to look into this later.

Moments after the door opened, Gendo and Kouzo looked up from the desk to see the Misato, Rei and Shinji approach the two. As the three of them neared the leaders of NERV, the air became increasingly colder; so cold that Misato zipped up her tunic and then seemed to fix her hair as if to look proper before she spoke with the two. Shinji and Rei however did not have that excuse and thus bore the coldness, as they fought not to show signs of weakness. The Commander stared at the trio with his satin covered hands bridged across his face. As the three of them waited under the scrutiny of the dark and foreboding gaze, he examined the results from the accident.

As he looked into the two children's eyes he could see that they had changed. Rei for one, normally showed signs of contentment, or at least great respect and admiration towards him, whereas Shinji wouldn't even dare look at him if he could help it. Now he was staring right at him, albeit the nervousness was ever present, but it had a confidence he had never seen before not that it mattered to him. All that mattered was the scenario and what the results were. As he looked back at Rei, he could see the same look upon her face. Except that instead of fear it more of minor disgust and what appeared to be nervousness. That was unexpected. That was not part of the scenario. He would have the matter dealt with accordingly but for now he had more pressing matters.

"Major I do not have time for interruptions. Whatever it may be, it can wait." Misato flinched under his cold glare and voice momentarily before she found her voice.

"My apologies," she began, "but this cannot wait. It concerns Pilots Ikari and Ayanami." Fuyutsuki raised an eyebrow in concern. Gendo who may have had his attention drawn, showed no physical signs.

"Continue," was the only indication of his interest.

Misato nervously gulped, sucked it up and, "Based on the tests Dr. Akagi conducted, she has concluded the pilots are indeed linked in some way," she began.

"I am aware from the report Dr. Akagi has given me moments prior Major," the Commander interjected. "Get to your point." The statement left Misato momentarily stunned but quickly recovered herself as she prepared to speak again.

"I request that Pilot Ayanami is to be relocated."

"May I ask where Major Katsuragi," Kouzo asked in a calm and patient manner, relieving some tension for Misato.

"I request she'd be relocated to my residence sir."

"Request denied."

"But sir it's-"

"Request denied Major."

"They're lives depend on it," Misato snapped in a manner that wouldn't seem disrespectful.

"I could have you penalized for that Major," the Commander retorted. "Now elaborate."

Misato let out a breath that she had unwittingly held after she snapped, "Dr. Akagi discovered that the pilots are dependant on one another's presence."

That intrigued and surprised both men, with Fuyutsuki voicing their surprise, "In what manner Major?"

"Dr. Akagi discovered should they be separated, by her approximation, 12 feet, they begin to show signs of one who is suffering from withdrawal." If her last few statements didn't draw their attention this did, especially for the esteemed and all-powerful Commander of NERV. This was news to him. This was not part of the report Dr. Akagi had compiled containing all the data pertaining to the observations made during their stay. This was completely unexpected. This was not to occur in the scenario. This was completely and utterly unacceptable.

"So are you saying that the pilots are required to be near each other to function properly?" the Sub-Commander inquired. Misato nodded in affirmation. Gendo clenched his teeth behind his bridged hands and lips. This was definitely not in the scenario. This was the last thing he needed. Now that Rei needed Shinji it only served to bring up complications; extreme complications to be more accurate. There was the fact that Rei preformed various 'tasks' behind the scene that only two other knew of their dealings. Now that this had arisen, he would have to have both children replaced immediately to prevent anything from happening.

"Major, you will wait outside until I recall you." Misato looked at the Commander stunned. Every fibre in her body told her not to do such a thing as walk away, but under the mighty stare of the Commander, she was no match for him. It would be crazy, possibly suicide to do such a thing. She did the only thing she could; nod and gave the two one last look before she turned around. As she walked towards the door, her footsteps echoed through the room. The further and further she got, the deeper the echo became from the children's perspective. Each step was a step away from possible freedom and salvation and a step closer to the blackness that was the command center of NERV. Soon the door closed with an almighty bang, bringing the two to the brink of the black aura that means to consume them.

For the few moments that Gendo stared down the two, time increasingly slowed down. Moments became minutes as minutes became hours. Under the powerful scrutiny of what some may call the Dark Lord of NERV, the two felt the life drained out of them slowly, bit by bit as he consumed their every being, almost seemingly enjoying administering pain towards the two.

"How much is known?" This immediately snapped the two out of their state as they were suddenly jolted back to reality with no warning. In the moments it took for them to recover, Gendo already began to feel extremely displeased over the situation. Shinji would normally jump and then cower in fear whereas Rei would've given him his answer. However, they were stunned, surprised, merely shocked. That was not what he desired. This was by far one of the most disruptive interruptions of his scenario.

"He knows everything sir," was Rei's reply, but it too brought displeasure. She would normally say, "Everything sir," however this was not the case. She spoke a phrase. She shouldn't have said a phrase. She should've only said what was required. He had explicitly ordered her to do so and now she seemed to have disobeyed that order.

"You are aware of the repercussions of this incident, correct?" Both children looked at him in fear as the meaning behind his words came into understanding. Even the steadfast Kouzo turned around in bewilderment that he was willing to take such an action.

"Ikari, is that wise? Activating the third is one thing, but to completely remove the Third Child? That will arouse suspicion along with SEELE investigating.

"Regardless, I will not allow the Third Child's presence to hinder Rei. The second and the Third Child will be removed and replaced." Kouzo could only watch helplessly as Gendo's hand reached up to a panel on his desk where his left index hovered over a specific key. Kouzo could only hold his breath as he watched Gendo's hand lower to seal their fate.

"She'll never forgive you," a low voice growled. As his hand hovered over the panel, he took a long hard look at the person, before looking over his glasses to take a full look into the person.

"What was that, Third Child?" he hissed.

"I may not know everything; however it involves ka-san. I know that she would never forgive you for killing me." He looked up back at Gendo and stared at him in the eye. What he bore on his face even made the brick face Commander, raise an eyebrow. As Shinji stared, his eyes burned of great hatred, of great anger towards the man that was sadly his father. As they stared Gendo studied the boy before him. Straight back, shoulders squared, he looked like a man at the moment. Where this sudden burst of courage came from, he could only surmise came from his bond. This further proved to only set back his plans for the scenario. He has become an unstable element of the scenario, and he had to be removed. However he had to weigh his options.

Already SEELE had begun to ask questions concerning this accident, demanding answers concerning the results of it. Then there was the issue that should the Third Child mysteriously died it would only served to further build upon SEELE's already growing curiosity along with Major Katsuragi. However it was SEELE that worried him the most. They knew of his proposal; however what they didn't know was how he had intended to proceed when all the angels were to be defeated. That alone he had worked long and hard to keep away from SEELE and he was not going to reveal it. Such a discovery would most likely lead to Rei being taken away for either examination or separation. He could not allow that. He required Rei, with him and alive, soul and all to complete his plans. Rei's problem was easy to handle. Just eliminate the current one and transfer the soul into a new shell with new memories. That was simple, perhaps too simple.

Gendo's finger immediately shifted to another key as he pressed it, "Dr. Akagi, report to my office, with ALL data pertaining to the First and Third Child. Insure all data concerning the bond is brought up." Gendo waited for moment before a hesitant reply came, after which Gendo bridged his hands and continued staring at the two children before him.

It was not long until the doctor arrived, and by the scowl on her face she was not a happy woman. In her hand was a clipboard with a complete report of her research. Well the research that everyone knew about. She was going over the date that were still being sent by the transmitters on their heads which they had yet to notice when she had received the order to bring up all data. This proved to be of an extreme inconvenience as if he were to become suspicious of her he may order for her office to be searched. Doing so would result in catastrophe. That was the last thing that she needed at this point, and by god would she let her data get into his hands. However as she approached the desk, she took a few deep breathes to calm herself down.

By the time she had reached his desk she had thoroughly calmed down, "You wanted to see me Commander?"

"I want all the data pertaining to the bond." Ritsuko was taken aback momentarily by his bluntness, but after she begrudgingly pulled all the relevant information and handed it him.

He took the papers as he growled, "Make sure this does not happen again." Ritsuko nodded reluctantly as she stared down at him.

"Dismissed."

Ritsuko slightly huffed as she turned around on her hells and as best she could calmly left the office. As she walked out the door she passed a rather antsy Misato as she waited for any word concerning the two. As she made her way towards the doctor, Ritsuko threw her an angry look which immediately scared the anxious Major.

Inside, the two of them watched silently as Gendo thoroughly read the data Ritsuko complied. Silently Gendo read the data, sentence by sentence, note by note, word by word meticulously picking up every last piece of information concerning their condition and their affects upon the scenario. As he read in absolute silence, said silence slowly began to creep up upon them. The two of them swore they could see their own breaths as they waited painfully in silence. Around them the air chilled even further bringing upon them an impending doom. Each breath taken was a struggle due to the seemingly freezing temperature of the room. No matter where you were, wherever the Commander was, no one was ever comfortable. Around him was his dark aura that always brought death to those who crossed his path.

"Follow me to Terminal Dogma," he snapped. Both children froze at the look upon his face. He was smirking. They knew all to well what he was going to do. Their combined knowledge of the man told them that he had come to a decision. He would end their lives and eliminate his variable. Like how one who attempt to cancel or remove variables in a math equation, he was doing such a thing by means of exterminating his variable. They watched as he proceeded to the left wall from their stance, and opened a hidden door. He turned around and motioned with his hand for them to follow. Unfortunately they had no choice. The Sub-Commander stood behind them, with a solemn face. He knew his place. He could do nothing at this juncture. Shinji and Rei quietly followed Gendo into the elevator soon after by Fuyutsuki.

As they descended the DNA strand elevator shafted, behind them they could see a vast field; a graveyard of failed and incomplete Evangelions, or to be more precise, Evangelion Unit 00. Before them was many of man's vane attempts to recreate god. For Gendo, it was all behind him. Now there was only the scenario.

Soon enough they got off the elevator, where they proceeded to the Chamber of Gauf. Moments upon entering, they heard the door his behind them followed by a clicking. Both children gasped and turned around to see Gendo had pulled out a pistol from his coat as he trained his sights upon the two of them. Both watched in horror as he tilted his pistol towards Shinji.

Time immediately began to slow as he pulled the trigger. In an act of desperation, Rei moves to shove Shinji out of the way.

"Shinji, get out of the way!"

Bang


	4. One Weird Day Part 2

**Unbreakable Bond**

**Chapter IV One Weird Day Part II**

**Oh I'm so fucking evil aren't I? Anyways I hope that you guys enjoyed the full chapter III. And also I know that a lot of you guys couldn't give me proper reviews because you guys had already post reviews. I did suggest not, to do so until after I posted the official chapter III. Oh well at least you guys can post your comments on chapter III along with your reviews for chapter IV.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter and HOLY COW THIS STORY IS GETTING POPULAR!**

"Rei…"

"Not what I had in mind but it is acceptable."

"Ikari, what have you done? How will you explain it?"

"It is a simple matter. There is no need for concern."

Kouzo felt numb as he slowly approached the fallen bodies of Shinji and Rei. He stopped before them with a solemn expression on his face. He had just witnessed Gendo killed his own son, and all he did was just stand there. He did nothing to save the boy from his face. He felt sick to his stomach. What kind of man was he to just stand there and watch a man murder his own son? He knew that if, no not if. He knew that when Yui learned of his actions she would be furious. In her days before the accident, he knew she loved him with all her heart. But now he was gone. He was the world to her.

He kneeled down as he looked at the two. Rei was flat on her back; her face was one of shock, possibly confusion and sadness. Her eyes that once glowed with true life moments ago were now an extinguished pit of darkness. He reached up to her eyes and gently closed them. He sighed as he looked upon her bloodstained face, as he thought how he had just witnessed Gendo kill what was essentially a very small part of Yui. That caused his eyes to trail down to her chest, where a bullet hole had formed upon impact. It had pierced through her heart and had torn right through her. She had died moments after the impact, thus most likely suffered little or no pain, he hoped. He then looked over to Shinji's fallen form where he laid on his side, on hand clutching his chest while the other reached out to Rei. He slowly reached over and place two fingers upon his neck. What he felt brought forth a wave of sadness.

He looked back at the Commander to see him working at a station. It sickened him greatly that he had no regards whatsoever for his son. Granted he himself was deep into this and was intent with the completion of the Human Instrumentality Project. He always knew that there would be a high price, but just how high he couldn't possibly imagine until now. How Gendo could easily throw away his own son just for the scenario was beyond him. But he vowed he would somehow avenge Shinji's death, and possibly bring Yui back, and with a little luck, especially with this secret technology, bring Shinji back.

He slowly rose as he solemnly said, "Ikari, they're dead."

"It does not matter. The Dummy Plug will do for Unit 01. And you also aware about Rei's condition."

"Ikari," Fuyutsuki growled, "you know they were linked. How could you do this to them?"

"It was a necessary step," he said as he continued to work. "The scenario would've been behind schedule. The bond was a variable in the equation, and variables are meant to be removed. It is as simple as that." He keyed in a few more commands as the tube in the center of the circular Chamber of Gauf began to fill with LCL. Moments later a body floated in as he resumed work on the computer.

The tube brightly glowed as he began to implant memories and experiences into the mind of the new Rei. As he went through the process, he meticulously picked out the memories that would serve him. He worked furiously as he ensured that every little memory were only the ones were relevant to her goal. He worked to make sure she was perfect. He wanted no deviances, no variables, no nothing that could negatively affect the scenario, nor the scheduling. This Rei would be loyal to him and to him only. Absolute submission was what he needed and that was what he would get. Soon enough he had finished uploading all the relevant data and was ready to activate the third Rei. With a triumphant smirk he activated the systems that would restore Rei's soul into living tissue.

However such triumph was short lived for as Rei took in her first breath, "REI-SAN!" Gendo whipped around to see Shinji had somehow come back to life. He immediately took action and shot him squarely between the eyes. The boy immediately collapsed permanently eliminating a hindrance to his plans. However before his mind could even register a thought to smirk in triumph, it was crushed by a flat lining tone. Gendo looked at the station then to the tube to see that the third was dead. His mind began to work as he tried to figure out what went wrong. This was not supposed to happen. Rei should not have died. After running scenario after scenario in his head he decided he would look into the matter another time after the forth was activated.

The procedure went about the same as before. The tube refilled with LCL, a new body was deposited, and then he would upload all the relevant information. Everything went smoothly as before until he activated the forth carnation of Rei.

Moments after the forth had activated a soft groan was heard followed by something saying, "Ah, my head." Gendo looked back behind him to see that Shinji had somehow risen again. He was on his knees with his right hand clutching his head, slightly moaning from an apparent pain in his head.

This left both men completely stunned and dumbfounded. This was humanly impossible. This should not have happened. But somehow he was alive. Somehow he had revived after a bullet had pierced him squarely between his eyes. It had run through his head completely causing irrevocable damage to his brain. He at the very least should be brain-dead but there he was; alive and well before their very eyes. It was a miracle. It was a disaster. It was not suppose to occur in the scenario.

"Shinji-kun," a quiet voice called out drawing the attention of present company towards Rei, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Rei," Shinji painfully groaned. "Except my head, chest, and arm are killing me."

"I too am experiencing discomfort in my head and forearm."

"Head pains…forearms…can it be?" Fuyutsuki kneeled before Shinji and looked at his left arm, and then gently removed his right hand to reveal a red circular mark between his eyes. He then looked at the second's dead form to the hole upon her chest, and then the Rei in the tube to see her nursing her left forearm while frowning.

"So they can experience one another's pains now," he quietly muttered.

"Report," the Commander ordered.

"The Third Child is currently experiencing pain in his forehead and left forearm while at the same time minor aches in his chest, whereas the First Child is only experiencing aches in the same forearm and forehead."

"I see," Gendo murmured. "First Child, Third child, explain yourselves."

"I am unsure sir," Rei quietly replied.

"How could you?" Shinji quietly groaned. "How could you so easily kill me? How!"

"It was a necessary step," he calmly replied. "However since that is not an option, other measures must be taken."

"YOU BASTARD!" Shinji roared as he bolted forward in blind rage. His own father had killed him in cold blood. He had killed Rei in cold blood. Through Rei, Asuka, and him, or rather through their hands he had hurt and killed many people in cold bloody. Shinji was beyond logic, he was beyond reasoning, and he was beyond control. He was the Shinji Ikari that hated his father. He was the part that could never assert itself due to his desires to somehow become something worthy in his father's eyes. Now there was only anger; deep, destructed, deranged anger.

As he roared it filled the room much like a tank being filled with water. His raging voice was a war cry demanding for the spilling of Gendo Ikari's blood. It was a declaration of war, the reason, for hurting him and those he cared for. For a moment Kouzo could see something in Shinji. For a moment he could hear something from Shinji. For a moment he could see a might, ferocious, all-powerful, almighty dragon, charging the Dark Lord of NERV.

Gendo calmly raised his firearm once more as he prepared to fire. To him Shinji was someone who needed to know his place. It was as simple as that. And if he wouldn't submit he would be killed. That was all to it.

"Shinji-kun, please stop." He instantly stopped less than two meters from what would've been another death. He looked back to see Rei dripping wet in LCL with her hand on his shoulder. Her face stoic, her eyes filled with worry and dread for what could have happened. His breathing slowly transitioned from ragged and rapid to slow and calm as he brought his arms back down to his side and stood straight.

Gendo looked behind him through the corner of his eyes to see that Kouzo had somehow sneaked behind him and released Rei. But it was of little concern and it had saved him the trouble of creating more blood stains in the chamber.

Kouzo breathed out a sigh of relief as he watched the interaction between the two unfold. Shinji in many respects was indeed a dragon, strong, powerful, reliable, and kind-hearted. Wisdom would come with time. Rei on the other hand was indeed an angel. To calm the power, danger, and ferocity of a dragon would take a lot of courage and nerve to approach such a beast, especially when it's angry.

Gendo sigh slightly before he began to speak, "You are to not speak of what has transpired. Further more you are to keep all important information classified. Refer to Rei for whatever information you shall require." He turned to leave but paused to a moment, "Fuyutsuki have then cleaned up before bringing them back up, however be quick. You have 5 minutes." He then resumed walking.

"Yes sir," Kouzo bitterly stated before he tended to the pilots.

Five minutes later all of them were assembled in Gendo's office without traces from the incident 5 minutes prior. Silenced filled the room again as the two bonded children stared at the Commander, a man they had once fear but now had a deep-seated hatred towards.

"Major you may return," the Commander said effectively cutting through the dead silence.

Outside Misato gulped upon hearing the Commander recall her. They had been inside for an awfully long time and now she was being called back in. her mind began to frantically wonder. What did they talk about? What did he do to them? What did he threaten them with? She suddenly found herself worrying for Rei. She never really did care for Rei beyond the superior to subordinate relationship. Now it was more of the sisterly or motherly caring she was feeling towards the girl, much like she did for Shinji. When did she start caring for her? That didn't matter now as she prepared to enter his office. Those two along with Asuka were her responsibility and by god if she was going to let something happen to them. She took a deep breath, gathered all of her courage, or rather lack thereof, and entered the office.

"Yes sir?" Misato asked as she walked across the office towards the desk.

"I have authorized the move," he calmly replied which brought a sigh to Misato's lips. "However," bringing her joy down a few pegs, "they are to relocate to the adjacent quarters. I have already made the appropriate arrangements. They may spend a certain amount of time and meals in your quarters but ultimately they are to remain in their quarters at the curfew and sleep there until have decided otherwise. Is that understood Major?"

There was such finality in his voice that all Misato could say was, "Yes sir."

"Dismissed." Shinji and Rei immediately turned around and made their way towards the door at a quick pace. They were not willing to spend another minute around the deranged man. He had just basically killed them twice and they were not going to stick around for a 3rd and possibly 4th death. Seeing the seemingly urgent need to leave Misato quickly reopened the door as they stormed out.

"Ikari," Kouzo began, "you shouldn't have killed them in the first place. Should Yui-kun ever learn of this she may reject you." Gendo remained silent, however he had to agree. He was on very thin ice with Yui.

Meanwhile inside one of the many elevators within the complex, "So…you guys mind filling me in on what happened?" Misato carefully asked.

"No!" they snapped. Misato could only groan as they had resumed their synchronized state again. This was something she knew she had to get used to, but it was something she found really had to cope with. This was getting ridiculous to say the least in the sense that she was making a big fuss over this. They just had a break accident only two days ago, and they just had to deal with the Commander. Whatever he did must've been bad if neither of them were willing to talk about it at the moment. However she wanted to know what happened and she would find out if it was the last thing she did.

The ride back to the apartment was fine. They had made a quick stop at Rei's apartment to pack her clothes and other personal effects, which wasn't much, and then to a local market to buy some food for their new apartment and then a liquor store to do some much needed restocking of Misato's all-time favourite, Yebesu beer.

They made their way to Shinji and Rei's new apartment to find a key card taped to the door. They opened the door and entered to find it minimally refurbished. The room had two futons, a kitchen with a few cupboards, stove and refrigerator, and a working bathroom and three empty rooms. Misato frowned at the sight along with Shinji, however remained impassive. A further inspection of the room revealed that most of the apartment was coated in a half an inch thick layer of dust, save for the kitchen, bathroom, and main room which apparently had been minimally dealt with to insure sanitary needs were met to a certain point. They also noticed that there were a few rats running about. That instantly sent chills down Misato's spine, despite her hardened nature. Most people naturally would freak at the initial sight of rats.

The cupboards themselves were either empty or were homes to spiders, insect colonies, or rats. Misato started to freak about how she was living next door to a dump. It was pretty much disgusting, and Misato really wondered how anyone could actually live in such a place. Then again this place made Rei's old place look like a liveable place in comparison. How they were going to restore this was beyond her at the moment. But with Shinji and Rei working together, she was sure they would come up with something.

"I suppose I'll let you guys put your stuff away and meet you at my place?" Misato suggested. Their response was simply taking their bags and the few possessions of Rei's and went about their business.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Anyways you needs to talk to Asuka about this or you guys won't be able to fight properly." As Misato made her way back to her room she suddenly had a thought and smacked her forehead.

"Oh great, just great! Speaking of fighting properly against the Angels, how are those two going to fight in their Evas?" she let out a sigh as she entered. "I guess I'll worry about that after lunch."

"Misato," a voice whined inside, "where's that baka Shinji? I want real food!"

"Oh this is not good," Misato grumbled as she walked along the hallway and into the main room.

"Well? He's supposed to home today, but I don't see him. He's supposed to make me lunch. I, the great Asuka Soryu Langley do not deserve to be fed sub par, not to mention gross, food."

"Gross?" Misato shrieked as she opened the fridge door. "Sub par?" her facing turning into the same expression she had when she had yelled at Kaji a while back on the Over the Rainbow as she turned to face the offender. "What's that suppose to mean! Are you saying my cooking is bad? Anything is good with curry! For that matter, HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY COOKING! AND AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE, how can you insult me so?" putting on a sad face as she asked that last question.

"And how pray tell have you done anything for me? Besides allowing that baka to live here in my presence, bought me dinner after we beat that Angel, which wasn't all that good I might add, and gave me a place to stay?" Asuka replied highly exasperated as he left eyebrow began to twitch.

"Well I uh…eh…that is uh…he, he…" Misato began to sweat and chuckle nervously as she tried to comp up with an answer.

"Well?" she asked as she crossed her arms and started to tap her foot. "I'm waiting."

Misato continued to find a comment while under Asuka's gaze until, "She has a point Misato-san. You haven't done much for us," someone shot her down.

"About time baka! I'm – What is **she** doing here?" Asuka cried while pointing a finger towards Rei.

"It is rather rude to point Soryu-san," Rei calmly replied as she entered. "And to answer your question I am your neighbour."

"Huh?" raising an eyebrow in confusion. "So he allowed the doll to move? Let me guess you were ordered to move here?"

"No, I was not."

"Misato-san asked the Commander-"

"And he approved."

"I see." She turned to leave the room when, "NANI!" She immediately turned around and stared at them wide eyed along with Misato.

They raised a shaky finger as they both asked in a double voice fashion, "How…how…how did you do that?"

"Do what?" the two replied.

"Talk-talking one after the other," Misato shakily replied. Bother looked at another for a moment in confusion. They turned back to the pair and were silent for a moment.

"We do not understand-"

"What you're talking about."

Misato start to stutter incoherent words for a moment before she crossed her arms into an X and said, "Uh, uh! No way! That's it! I've had it! I'm not dealing with this shit anymore! I just want some lunch and some beer, and then work. GOT IT!" all three flinched at the lavender haired woman's outburst. They could see in her hazel eyes burned a firestorm that no normal person would ever dare mess with. All the while the winged occupant lazily poked its head out of it's, 'house,' to see what all the commotion was. Seeing that lunch wasn't going to be ready just yet it shrugged and disappeared. Seeing her point was made, she huffed, grabbed can of cold beer, and walked into the living room.

"And I want to see lunch **soon**!" Misato bellowed. All three let out sighs before Shinji and Rei set about preparing lunch for everyone. Asuka opened her mouth to speak when her stomach beat her to it. Blushing from her embarrassing moment she let out a small squeak as she dashed for her room in an anime-like fashion.

About fifteen minutes later everyone had sat down to some ramen. Despite the fact it was your average instant, but with Shinji's cooking he turned it into a worthy meal fit for the clergy especially with Rei's help. Asuka kept throwing glances towards Shinji on her left and Rei across him as she ate. Throughout the meal she closely observed their behaviour. She had known them for a while, plus with her observant abilities, she noticed subtle changes; at least for Shinji anyways.

Whenever he ate with her and Misato, his demeanour was a rather subdued one. He usually tried to hide himself in his food while he ate and only spoke when necessary. That was the Shinji she had gotten to know. But now he was straight backed more than usual, and confident albeit he still looked uncomfortable sitting next to her; at least he didn't try to shy away from his problem. A nice change so to speak. Rei on the other hand was a mystery. Asuka just didn't know what to think of her as her demeanour had completely changed. There were no signs of the cold, lifeless expression she normally wore. Although her face was impassive as ever she made subtle movements along her face that weren't there before. There was something wrong about them and she intended to find out. Right after lunch of course.

After lunch Misato took off for NERV again while leaving instructions for them to behave themselves while she was gone. She had left those instructions in the hope that she wouldn't come home to a big mess for dinner. The last thing she needed was a destroyed apartment building. It was bad enough that her room was a mess, but if that same tornado were to strike the rest of the apartment she was going to have a coronary, she was sure of it. Especially if Shinji had changed as much as she believes, he won't be as submissive as before. Plus with Rei most likely changed, the chance that there was going to be problems was very high. As she hopped into her Renaults she decided to make a pit stop at that liquor store and grab some beer. She had a feeling she might need it tonight.

Inside Asuka watched Shinji and Rei as they as they washed the dishes. As she observed their actions she noted some distinct changes in their behaviour. As they worked they went about the kitchen like clockwork, in perfect synchronization. Every move one made was picked up by the other without words. If Shinji passed Rei a dish she would receive it in mid pass. Even with Shinji's broken forearm they still worked. Asuka could only stare in awe as the two worked in harmony.

Watching the two working together in perfect sync reminded her of her synchronizing training with Shinji. They had moved in sync, fought in sync, they even probably thought and definitely talked in sync for the duration of the training. However their synchronization afterwards became non-existent. They became discordant again and began to fight as per usual once more. She wondered what had happened but then shrugged it off as she realized she'd most likely start thinking and doing perverted things that were in his mind.

As they finished putting away the last of the dishes, the two of them faced Asuka and said, "Asuka-san, we wish to speak with you." For an instant Asuka froze at the duel-spoken phrase the two said. The way they had spoke brought a chill to her spine as it wasn't everyday one would see two people move, thought, and talked as one. It proved to be somewhat disturbing to her as she was still not prepared despite all the mental preparations she went through since two days ago.

She quickly recovered as she shook her head clear and said, "Uh…okay, sure, yeah … What do you two want to talk about?" they motioned for her to sit down as they did, suddenly looking at one another. As she sat down she noticed the sudden silence between the two of them as they looked at one another.

Asuka opened her mouth to speak they suddenly turned their heads towards her and asked, "How do you feel about our situation?"

"You want to know what I think?" she asked pointing to herself with her thumb, eliciting a synchronous nod from them.

"You want to know what I think!" she asked more forcefully, yet this time receiving no response.

"Well I find this whole thing FUCKED UP! That's what I think!" she said in a loud, somewhat brutish manner. "I mean you day started off find, and then you two just had to have your accident which has now sent everything downhill! First, I'm left with the dirty work of putting your Eva's upright after they got you out, then I walk into your stupid little room the following morning to see you two all synchronized which scared the living daylights out of me and almost made me puke! I'll have to kill you guys for that later I'll have you know." She suddenly exhaled deeply before taking another deep breath, "AND," baring her teeth, "I had to put up with Misato's cook for TWO DAYS!" holding up two fingers in their faces. "You hear that? TWO BLOODY DAYS! And now I have to deal with you two all synchronized and shit, and it's driving me nuts! What do you think I think of this?"

Throughout the rant Shinji and Rei had sat still as Asuka yelled her heart out. When she had finished and started to pan Shinji who had been silent broke into a wide smile before he started to snicker uncontrollably. Asuka and Rei gave him curious looks as he suddenly broke out laughing. The girls could only stare in awe as he let out a fully, happy, hearty laugh. It was truly a surprised for the two of them to hear such laughter, especially from the normally quiet, reserved, introvert boy he normally war. Seeing such a change was a rather nice surprise, especially for Asuka.

For Rei, it also confused her that she said, "Shinji-kun, I fail to see how this is funny. This is her normally state of being correct?"

"Yes," he weakly responded as he continued to laugh, "but having my experiences and actually experience her rants are two … two … two completely different experiences." He instantly broke out into another burst of laughter collapsing onto the floor clutching his abdomen, while trying to avoid hurting his left arm.

Watching Shinji roll around in laughter slowly brought a smile to Asuka's lips as she started to giggle. Soon enough she joined Shinji in the laughter. Rei continued to watch the two of them laugh, as she tried to understand how it was amusing. Even in their bonded state, they only shared memories and so far physical discomfort. As she continued to ponder on the matter she subconsciously rubbed the spot between her eyebrows. The more she searched, the closer she came to the answer. Soon enough she brought up the experiences he had with Asuka, which brought a small smile to her face. However he was correct in that recalling his experiences and actually experiencing Asuka was completely different. Despite this difference this gave her a chance to see what it would be like to be with Asuka. So she sat back and watched her fellow pilots roll in laughter, quietly enjoying herself in the laughing.

After ten minutes or so the two of them had finally calmed down enough to sit down again talk, all of them in higher spirits than they've ever been in their entire lives.

"So," Asuka began with a smirk on her face, "what's new?" Shinji and Rei looked at one another momentarily with unsure expressions on their faces. After a moment or so they nodded and faced the German red head again.

"Shinji is my roommate," Rei calmly stated. In that instant, Asuka's mind started to work, pulling ideas, thoughts, personal experiences and the like from her head and memories as she started to put it together into a coherent thought.

"WHAT?" Asuka angrily shrieked causing Shinji to slightly wince in fear. "YOU MEAN THAT YOU THE DOLL, AND HIM THE IDIOT, ARE GOING TO LIVE AND SLEEP IN THE SAME APARTMENT!"

"That is correct Soryu-san."

Asuka let out a groan as she continued, "Are you mad? He's a bloody pervert. A good for nothing hentai. He'll probably grope you in your sleep! You're linked; you should see what's in his mind!"

"That is not the case Soryu-san."

"We are required to sleep-"

"In the same apartment-"

"Due to the results form-"

"The cross-synchronization experiment."

"What? Who? What the…" Asuka's head was whipping back and forth between the two as she tried to figure out what just happened. They had done it again. They were speaking back and forth again and now it started to creep her out to no end.

"What a day," she groaned as she started to bang her hand on the table. This was too much for her. First they spoke as one, then worked as one, then ate as one. And now they spoke in perfect sync. Was there no end to this mess? This was just too weird for her to take in, in one day.

"This is going to take some getting used to," she mumbled against the table.

"That it will, Soryu-san," they stated together eliciting another groan from Asuka.

"We will be in Shinji-kun's room to pack his belongings." Asuka slightly grunted in affirmation before she drugged herself off towards her room.

"I'm going to take a nap," she stated from the doorway. "This day so far has been way to weird." She then closed the door following by a thump indicating she was in bed.

"More than you know Asuka."

"More than you know."

**So how was that? I've finally got the interaction between all three, and I think it turned out well. So please give me your thoughts, reviews and such. And don't forget to state your reviews concerning chapter 3. And the next three chapters will basically be the conversation between Shinji and Rei, then their first day back in school, and then the reactivation test, to see if they can pilot separately.**

**Well anyways, that's all from me**

**Cheers Ja ne**


	5. First Night

**Unbreakable Bond**

**Chapter V First Night**

**WOW! HOLY COW WOW! 90 REVIEWS IN TOTAL AND 30 FROM YOU GUYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WHAT A RECORD! I'm so pleased that I've managed to attract this many readers. Heck this is on the alert of over 50 readers! So what if roughly only 3/5 of all of my readers review, I don't care!**

**Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed that little scene between the three of them. Amusing was it not? I'm sure that those who got replies from me noticed I asked about the scene. Anyways, now it's on with the next chapter. Let's see how our trio handles the afternoon, after a word from our good Operations Director and Head Scientist.**

"How is this going to Shinji and Rei?" Misato mumbled through her arms.

"I'm not all that sure Misato," Ritsuko replied as she leafed through her 'notes'. "All I can is that they can probably fight fairly well together. How well and if they can do it in their Evas, I'm not sure."

"Great," Misato mumbled with her face still in her arms and cafeteria table, "just great. How effective will we be if two of our pilots can't pilot separately!"

"Well we could bring in the Forth and Fifth Children," Ritsuko offered. "We could requisition Units 03 and 04, to act as substitutes if Rei and Shinji can't pilot separately."

"Units 03 and 04? I thought that the 1st and 2nd Branches were going to test them."

"They are," she replied with a shrug. "But we could easily order the Evas to be given to us and we activate them here."

"Can we?"

"Yup."

"Well that's one problem I can put aside of now," Misato grumbled as she took a swig of her coffee. "So when are we going to test them to see if they can still pilot separately?"

"I've already arranged for synchronization and harmonics tests this Tuesday," she replied. "They just need to be informed."

"I'll do that when I get home," said Misato when she suddenly groaned. "That is if I have a home to go to."

"Hmm?"

"I left them with Asuka."

"That would've been interesting," Ritsuko casually stated, withholding the fact she had been monitoring them throughout most of the conversation, or at least the aspects of their brainwaves.

"I just hope Asuka didn't trash the place," Misato whined. "I've had a rough morning, and I just want to relax tonight."

"Well at least you only have to worry about Asuka, since Shinji and Rei currently live next door to you."

"Thanks for reminding me," Misato grumpily grumbled. "I saw their place. It's a bloody dump! I mean, rats, minimal food, barely functional cooking and lavatory appliances, two futons, and that's about it! Oh and at least half an inch thick layer of dust throughout the place. I'm going to have to help them."

"Have to help them, or want to help them?" Ritsuko asked in a philosophical tone.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Do help them because it's your obligation as their senior officer, as their neighbour, or as their friend and from their goodness of your heart?" While Misato pondered on the question Ritsuko continued to go through her data. Boy she was having one hell of a field, or rather a field week. With all the data she just might be able to go about certain business she had planned.

Meanwhile back at Misato's apartment, Asuka had taken a nap to recover from her rather interesting conversation with Shinji and Rei. Said two were in the formers bedroom, packing his belongings. There wasn't much to pack. All there was was his cello, his S-DAT player, his uniform, and some clothes. He didn't really bring much when he first came to Tokyo-3, and he still didn't have much.

However in the hour they spent packing, he thought about his life thus far. Before his accident, even before he became a pilot, he was nobody; a person who existed with no meaning in life. He just drifted from one thing to another living with his teacher. He just did things because he was told to. He had no dreams, no goals, and no real purpose for himself. His father's back took all that away from him. He had no self-esteem, no friends, no support; no nothing. He had no family. He was alone, save for his teacher, but even then that was a strained relationship. His teacher gave him what he needed, nothing more. No love, no friendship, just a professional relationship.

That was the existence he had throughout the 10 years he spent since he was left with his teacher. But then he was summoned by his father. He thought that he had a purpose in life. Maybe there was a chance for him to live out a life of some sort. However such possible hopes were crushed when his father told him that he only summoned him because he had a use. But it was then he met Rei. He slightly smiled when he remembered how he held her in his arms, as he tried to bring her some sort of small comfort. To try to ease the pain she was in. He remembered the blood, he remembered her painful expression, he remembered her gasps of pain; he remembered everything, and more. He suddenly found it odd how he remembered things from that day he came. He took a moment and searched. There something odd about those memories and he was going to find out.

How odd it was, as he didn't like to get his nose into anything. He always took things face value. He never did go nosing around trying to find out whether or not anything was true, as he figured since his life was a giant lie he there was no point trying to find out the truth. It was similar in this setting, as before any memories he would experience he didn't recall, he would normally consider something he forgot in the rush of things. However he chose to dig further and try to find out what was wrong. Soon he found his answers.

The memories were of Rei's. Not only he remembered that day through his eyes, but he now saw it through her eyes. He remembered pain. He remembered a lot of pain. And then he felt a small comfort when someone held him, or rather her. Rei had felt some warmth within herself when someone had actually tried to help her. He looked back further into her memories to see that no one cared for her. No one saw to her needs unless they were ordered to. Only his father, but even then it was limited. Rei had lived a lonely life, and the fact someone had tried to help her out of concern aroused something within her that she had never experienced before. She had actually experienced relief, but she couldn't find the word to describe the feeling.

It was truly amazing how she could live such a life with practically no one much like he did, but her life was also sad, as she never knew what it was like to be loved. Gendo cared for her, but never loved her. Shinji for a time felt love, despite the fact he never clearly remembered it. But at least he used to be part of a family. Rei was created, forced into the world. He reflected back upon his life and hers and found many similarities. However they had dealt with them differently. Shinji merely curled into a ball and let everything happen. He simply existed. Rei would just ignore the world and did what she was taught. She was to simply exist until her time came. That was their lives in a nutshell. They each had nothing back then. And up until the accident, they still basically had nothing.

Shinji let out a sigh and looked around at the few remains of his belongings that had yet to be packed. He then looked at his packed belongings and frowned. He had never really thought about it before, but he really had nothing. No pictures, no real clothes, heck the music and the player he figured wasn't really his. Most of the things he had were once owned by others, or were given by others. His uniform was from the school, his clothes were from his teacher prior to moving, and even the cello was something his teacher bought for him. A further inspection revealed he had no pictures whatsoever. No pictures of himself, his friends, Misato, no one. He didn't like it. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the fact his personal belongings had very little.

When he thought about it and the phrase, "A picture's worth a thousand words," he realised it was true. A picture could say many things. It could tell one how close the friends were, or whether the image was of a nice occasion, or of something sad, or it would even serve as a reminder of what people in an image had during that time. It really was amazing how a simple photograph could tell so much. It was then he decided that when he had finished moving he could get himself a camera, and capture aspects of his life. The old Shinji would never do this, but then again, he never did anything. It was something he was thankful for. The accident gave him a shot at life, and seeing things from Rei's perspective helped him see that life was indeed worth living, especially after getting killed twice by the man who dared to call himself his father.

As he continued to pack with Rei, he thought where the thoughts came from. They weren't his and they weren't hers. So who exactly did they belong to? As he finished packing the last of his belongings he came to a conclusion. The thoughts were theirs. It was born from the bond they shared. Ever since the accident they came to realise many things. Their thoughts about one another, their separate lives, the fact that they depends on one another to function properly, the fact that one can't live without the other, even their feelings were similar. Maybe in some small way they thought the same. He just hoped that they would never reach the point that they would become one mind. Being linked in a neural duel was one thing but to become a single mind was something unto itself. He hoped that it would never come to it. He didn't like who he was, but it didn't mean that he would want to destroy it. He was still he, she was still she, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He sighed again as he looked at Rei who had sat down next to him on the bed, staring at the bare wall deep in thought. He couldn't help but notice how much she changed, how beautiful she was. She was a bit more open, albeit highly confused. She couldn't help it. She had lived her life in solitude, never talking to anyone, never experiencing emotions, never really living. The accident taught her that life was indeed worth living and that one should cherish every moment. Seeing each others live taught them that life was something special. Rei also learned a vast array of different emotions and emotional responses from Shinji, but had yet to fully integrate them into herself. Shinji had learned ways to control his emotions, but yet to learn how to fully suppress them when he needed to.

Then there was her beauty he began to admire. Her milky white skin was something special. He remembered how the skin on her face glowed, especially in the light of the moonlight. It highlighted many of her features, such as her cheeks, her nose, even the outlining of her eyebrows. Then there was her hair, blue as the sky, and light as the wind. He remembered that on the day prior to the attack of the 5th Angel how her hair floated lightly around her face as the doors opened as well as when they went down the escalator. Her eyes completed the picture; blazing blood red eyes that could pierce through flesh and bone and delve deep into the soul. That was the Rei Ayanami he saw sitting next to him. That was the Rei Ayanami that his heart longed for, ever more so since the accident.

"Rei," said Shinji.

"Hai, Shinji-kun?" she calmly replied, turning to look at him.

"What do you think about this … 'bond'?"

"I am unsure as to the question you are asking."

"I mean … well, I'm asking for your thoughts really. I mean for me, I find this a bit creepy. The fact that we can sense each other's thoughts, we need each other to live and work normally, I just find it scary."

"I see." Rei stared at the floor thoughtfully as she tried to come up with a suitable response.

"I am unsure. The fact that we require one another in many respects has impeded my function, and also our function as pilots. I suppose the term is uneasy, and possibly confused, as I now question my future and how we shall serve our function as pilots of the Evangelions."

"I suppose," Shinji breathed. "People already look up to us considering you and I, along with Asuka are the only ones who can really fight off the Angels. No one else can at the moment. And that thought scares me, especially if you and I can't do anything."

"Why does it scare you?"

Shinji took a moment to think upon it, as he was somewhat unsure. He had first fought because Rei was injured. And then he fought to gain his father's approval. But what happened only a couple days ago, changed all that. So he found it a bit difficult to find an answer. But as he thought about it, images of his friends, Misato, Asuka, the 'bridge bunnies', Ritsuko, and Rei appeared in his head.

He smiled confidently as he said, "I don't want to lose the people I care about."

"The people you care about," Rei quietly repeated.

"Hai," he said as he nodded his head. "I do it to protect Misato, Touji, Kensuke, the school, NERV, Asuka, and you." Rei blushed when he mentioned her. She knew that he cared for her, but to hear it from him was completely different. Knowing it was one thing, but to hear it from him was something different. It was warm and comforting. Something Rei had never felt around Gendo. It was something she could possibly enjoy.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun."

"Rei-san, There is something we have to talk about."

"Yes, our current situation concerning Commander Ikari."

"Don't use that name," Shinji spat out venomously. "He is not my father, hasn't been for 10 years."

"I apologise," said Rei. "I shall refer to him as Commander Rokubungi then."

"No," he replied a bit calmer. "That belonged to my father. Gendo Ikari and Gendo Rokubungi are dead. He's just the Commander to me."

"Very well, however how shall we proceed?"

"Well … at this point I want to kill him," he hissed as his clenched and unclenched his fists. "He willingly killed me. He tried to kill me once and did it for real once. If that doesn't say my father's gone I don't know what will."

"However, the Commander is the one capable of our battle against the Angels," Rei stated in a reasonable manner. "He is the only one who can at this time lead NERV. Sub Commander Fuyutsuki although capable is 'inadequate' in certain respects as the Commander of NERV. Reason being that he lacks the unfortunate ruthlessness and manipulative skills required for the position."

"All the better for killing him," Shinji snapped back.

"However," Rei began calmly, "only the Commander can possibly let our bond go by undiscovered. Only he could possibly relieve us of SEELE's scrutiny. Do you understand?"

Shinji sighed dejectedly, "Hai. I understand."

"I understand your desire to eliminate him. However you must see that our causes will become lost causes if we were to act now. Patience is important. Until we are sure the Commander is no longer an important figure, we must withhold our desires to eliminate him."

"I suppose your right," he sadly replied.

"However," she began, perking him up as he listened, "that does not be we can approach the matter by other means."

"Go on."

"Despite the fact we are unable to remove him from power, we are aware of his unstoppable desire to go down the path of Instrumentality, as you are fully aware from my memories. Therefore, we shall take advantage of the situation."

"How?"

"We make things difficult."

"Oh?"

"The Commander has a set scenario. While I am not aware of all the details of the scenario, I am aware of many things. As you know, I am aware of the details of my creation, and the Dummy System. And I am aware he has a schedule set for everything. Although I am unaware of the specifics, if we can disrupt his scenario, it may be possible to as the phrase goes, 'rattle him up'." Shinji smirked. He liked where this was going, and he was going to look forward to every minute of it. His new found self would avenge the old Shinji, and ensure the Commander suffered.

"I suppose that makes up for not killing him," said Shinji. "However, what exactly can we do to disrupt his scenario?"

"As of now, we do nothing. The opportunity shall present itself when the time is right," Rei philosophically stated. Shinji couldn't help but smile. There was something about her deadpanning nature that always brought a smile to his lips.

"Shinji-kun, there is something I too wish to discuss." Shinji raised an eyebrow curious of what she could be thinking about. Despite the bond, he was unable to read her mind.

"It concerns us. Now that we are aware of each other's feelings, what is the appropriate course of action?" Shinji blushed. He had not expected that, despite the fact he thought about it.

"Well … uh … I suppose that uh … we could explore on the possibility of uh … well … uh …"

"The possibility of a relationship?" Rei said completing Shinji's sentence. Shinji weakly nodded.

Rei in turn smiled as she said, "I would like that. However, should we not have any limits to our relationship?"

"Well," he paused for a moment as he thought about it, "we definitely cannot have sex due to our age. Everyone would probably be uncomfortable with that."

"Agreed."

"I suppose that's the only real limit. I mean after all we are basically linked. We know one another inside out."

"What is your point exactly?"

"My point?" Rei nodded as she waited for his answer. He turned his head towards the floor, while his eyes darted back and forth between the floor and Rei as he tried to come up with an answer. Finding the lack of words to answer he question, he did the only thing that came to mind. He gently leaned in and kissed her. Rei already sensing the possibility of a kiss returned it. It was brief, but it lit up like a blazing fire in that instant.

In that instant, many things were felt. Both of them felt the other's body heat rise, as their hearts started to beat faster. It was beautiful. They could vividly feel the emotions they had for one another. They broke the kiss and looked at one another. Rei's face was considerably flushed along with Shinji but to a lesser degree. Despite the briefness of the kiss, both of them were panting for breath. They felt their hearts constricting their chests as it took up more and more room. They were in a minor haze, yet still aware of their bodies. Both smiled as they simply stared into one another's eyes.

As they stared, Shinji could see Rei's desire to protect him. He had seen it many times before, but this time it was different; before it was out of duty. Now she wanted to protect him because she wanted to. She wanted to ensure that he would live. Rei saw Shinji's new found fire in his eyes. He wanted to protect her, because he cared for her. Possibly love her. She hoped that she too could have those feelings and protect him for the same reasons. But for now, she would protect him out of friendship.

Shinji could help but smile as he slowly wrapped his arms around Rei's waist and pulled and pulled her in close. She complied as she rested her head in the crook of Shinji's neck. Her left arm wrapped around his waist as her right absentmindedly started to trace abstract images on the cast on his left arm. For once in their lives, they were content, just happy to be in the arms of one another.

'Shinji-kun is warm. It is enjoyable. I wish to experience more of this.'

'Rei-san … no, Rei-chan is one of a kind. She's so warm, even though she's so pale. Don't worry, I'll protect you somehow. I won't let the Commander use you anymore. The Dummy System can go to hell as far as I'm concerned.'

So comfortable in each other's arms they were unaware of an onlooker. Asuka who had all but given up on trying to sleeping decided to see what the two were doing. She had opened the door a crack when she heard them talking. She had approached the room when they started to talk about their relationship. As she watched, she felt uncomfortable was compelled to watch. There was something about the scene before her that drew her to it. She was about to leave when she had witnessed them kissing. She suddenly felt some sort of pang inside herself. She couldn't place her finger on it, but something was stirred inside her. She was unsure, but it hurt. She couldn't tell what she was feeling. She just prayed it wasn't jealously. The last thing she needed was some sort of emotional attachment to anyone. She continued to watch as they held each other. She couldn't help but smile. Of all the people, the idiot and doll was a match made in heaven. She knew it wasn't jealousy. As she closed the crack and headed into the kitchen, she started to wonder, if it wasn't jealousy, what exactly was she feeling?

She had entered the kitchen when a thought hit her. Why not check out their new place? She shrugged, grabbed the key card the two had left on the table, put on her shoes, and looked at the neighbouring room. The entrance hallway was the same, but when she opened the door her face paled. The hallway walls were covering in layers of dust and grime, the corners were infested with cobwebs and spider webs, and there were even patches of wall that had broken off. She looked down and saw that the floor was covered in a thick layer of dust. How the hell was they suppose to live in here, she didn't know. She kept her shoes on and entered the main room. She nearly flipped at the sight. It almost made Misato's room look clean. It was ridiculous, it was disgusting, and it was gross. Asuka turned on the spot and walked back into her home.

Upon entering, she cleaned her shoes, walked up towards Shinji's room, took a deep breath and ripped the door open as she said, "Shinji, Rei, get your butts out of there. We've got work to do!" Shinji and Rei looked up from their comfortable spot and looked at Asuka questioningly.

"We're going to clean as much of your apartment as we can this weekend," Asuka huffed. "Now c'mon, we've got plenty of work to do if we want to make it so that you guys can even live in there for a night!"

"Asuka," Shinji called out, "exactly why-"

"Are you doing this?"

"Don't you hate us?"

Asuka was momentarily frozen as they spoke in sync again. She shook her head as she cleared her self from the momentary shock.

"Although I don't like you guys, I don't expect my followers to live in a dump like that! Only exception would be your stooge friends. Now c'mon before I change my mind." Shinji and Rei looked at each other, disappointment written on their faces. But they knew that their room was a mess, and they would need to clean it up soon. She with reluctance they both got off of Shinji's bed, and walked out of his room and towards a broom closest where Asuka was rummaging through it as she pulled out random cleaning supplies. She noticed them and passed them, or rather tossed them a couple buckets full of cleaning supplies and then pulled out a few brooms and a mop before closing the door and headed out. Shinji opened the door again and pulled out a vacuum that Asuka had missed. He wasn't too surprised as he had hidden it behind a bunch of extra buckets and brooms last time. After a rather interesting incident where Misato used it he was never going to trust her with it again.

He pulled out the vacuum cleaner from the closest, wrapped the piping around his arm, and then grabbed the handle as he carried it out, with Rei not too far behind. They entered their room to see Asuka was already sweeping the floor when she noticed the two enter with the cleaner. Needless to say, she was not happy.

"WE HAD THE VACUUM CLEANER THE WHOLE TIME!" she shrieked which was only met by a nervous nod. She threw her arms in the air as she started to curse in German, grabbed a bucket, a mop, and stormed inside as she started turning on lights. Shinji and Rei watched her until she disappeared inside, before looking at one another. They smiled slightly and briefly kissed each other before Rei went inside, mindful of the amount of distance she could put between herself and Shinji.

Shinji then set about doing what he did best, clean a place up. He quickly found an outlet on the other side of the wall, plugged it and started vacuuming, starting with the main hallway. Rei on the other hand went about sweeping the main room clean to at the very least ensure that their temporary sleeping area would be clean. Asuka meanwhile just returned from moving Rei's things to Misato's apartment, went about preparing a mix of plaster. She had noticed that there were plenty of holes in the wall, and she had a funny feeling that they served as access points for the rats.

They had spent most of the afternoon cleaning the apartment, and by the time they had finished, the floor of the hallway, and most of the main room was of a deep oak, rather than the depressing grey that it was before. The walls still looked like shit, but that could be dealt with tomorrow. Looking about, there were still signs that rats could still be running rampant about the place. They or rather Asuka had called in for an exterminator who could come in the following afternoon to get rid of any rats and other pests that might've made their apartment their home.

"Well at least we made this place somewhat presentable," said Asuka, as she proudly looked at the work she'd done. Shinji and Rei merely smiled. They had done quite a lot of work, and accomplished cleaning most of the floor, and sealed up ever single rat hole they could find in every room, and replaced any bulbs that were broken or burnt out. All in all it was a good afternoon. They left the apartment, taking out all of their cleaning supplies, and left the door ajar in hopes that rats would do the smart thing and leave.

As they were about to walk in, a familiar voice called out, "What are you guys doing out here? And why are you dirty?" They turned around to see Misato give them a rather curious look. The pilots looked at one another to suddenly realise how hard they had worked. They were covered from head to toe in various sized patches of dust, their fingernails filled with dirt and grime, and their shoes were utter messes. Shinji and Asuka started to snicker as they looked at one another. Misato giving them a hard look started to laugh as well. Not only were they seemingly cooperative at the moment, they looked absolutely silly, being covered in a layer of dust and grime. Even Rei joined in the laughing; however it was a small giggle that no one heard.

They spent a few minutes outside of Misato's apartment laughing before their stomachs growled. Misato, who somehow had the foresight that something might happen, had bought dinner. She entered the apartment to find it spotless so to speak. There was the usual mess of her beer cans and a few articles of clothing, but that was it. No sign of a fight, no mess, nothing broken, nothing! It was a miracle. Misato smiled widely as she put the bag of takeout down on the table and grabbed a can of beer. Shinji went about fixing up Pen-Pen's dinner while Rei grabbed plates. Soon enough everyone had settled down and ate dinner in relative silence, but it was a more comfortable setting. Even Shinji was more comfortable eating with Asuka than usual.

After everyone had eaten they washed up for the night, and Misato had agreed to let Shinji and Rei stay for a couple nights while they cleaned their room. However for terms of appearance Misato had made it sound more like an order. The two had agreed, and after a much needed shower, separately after a lengthily discussion with Misato, they were in Shinji's old room and prepared to go to sleep. Also to the insistence of Misato, Rei had put on one of Shinji's dress shirts to cover herself. As they prepared to go to bed, Shinji noticed Rei's uneasiness.

"Rei-chan, is something wrong?"

"I am … somewhat uncomfortable with the idea of the fact that we must share this bed." That surprised Shinji. He figured that since they were bonded that she at least wouldn't mind the idea of sharing a bed. Perhaps there were some major individual aspects of her that still remained. For that he was glad. Glad that they still had most of their individuality intact.

"It is rather small." Shinji faltered as he fell, face first onto the floor anime style. He had not expected that was the reason behind her uneasiness. Of all things, it was the size of the bed! How weird can you get? He groaned as he got up and chuckled slightly under her curious gaze.

"Shinji-kun is something wrong?"

"No, no problem," Shinji nervously replied as he got up. "I just didn't expect that was the reason that's all." Rei simply nodded in understanding, and then approached the bed as she snuggled as close as she could to the wall. Shinji could see the problem. It was a single, and was sure they'd probably fall off during the night. He paused for a moment, and then turned around and opened the closest across the bed. Sure enough, he found what he was looking for, and pulled out a twin sized futon. He laid down the folded futon and then rearranged his boxes at the foot of his bed, and then laid out the futon. Once sure that it was ready, he pulled out a few more things as Rei got out of the bed, got into the futon and laid down. Shinji soon returned as he kneeled down as he laid down a pillow and covered the futon with a thin blanket.

Happy with his handiwork, he got in himself, wrapped his arms around Rei and laid his head down and stared at her. Shinji couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked under the glow of the moonlight which shone through brightly through the window above his bed. It was like staring at an angel. Somewhat ironic as Rei was half angel, but he could care less. He was just happy to have her in his arms. It was something he could very easily get used to.

"Oyasumi Rei-chan."

"Oyasumi Shinji-kun."

They snuggled up against one another as they soon let the sound of their breathing lull them to a quiet and restful sleep.

**Well I hope that you folks enjoyed this chapter. I hope that you people who've been wanting a mushy scene have been satisfied. There will be more of these as the story progresses. Next chapter, let's see how the two stooges and the rest of the class of 2-A handle Shinji and Rei's new found bond. Hang on to your stomachs, because it's going to be amusing!**


	6. First Day

**Unbreakable Bond**

**Chapter VI First Day**

**Sweet ass I'm over the 100 review marker! Well then I'm glad that all of you readers enjoyed the previous chapter and the fact that I probably answered some questions. As for those who are a little annoyed at the fact that I've mischaracterized Asuka by your standards, I'll give her some justification then. I hope Asuka's little explanation will do, and now enough with my ramble, enjoy the chapter. This should be fun.**

**And I apologize for the lateness of my update. I'll try to update more regularly, and I also apologize of the quality is bad. I'll make it up in the next chapter.**

"So," said Misato as she swirled her can, "Asuka why so nice to Shinji and Rei for the entire day today and yesterday?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Asuka shot back; scandalized she was asked such a question.

"Oh nothing," Misato casually responded with a wave of her hand. "It's just that it was a rather nice affair for a couple of days. It's not like you to be civil, at least to Shinji and Rei anyways."

"I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," Asuka sputtered. "I didn't notice anything or do anything out of the ordinary!"

"Oh? Then why pray tell, did you help them with the cleanup?" Misato pressed on. She narrowed her eyes as a playful smirk crept up along her lips.

"Oh puh-lease," Asuka scoffed. "I just wanted that baka and doll out of this place as soon as soon as possible. What other possible reason could I have for helping them?"

"Maybe to ensure they had a decent place to live in?" she suggested as she stared down Asuka over the rim of her can.

"Where the heck did you get that idea?" Asuka angrily retorted. "They could rot for all I care. Sure they have changed a bit but it doesn't mean a thing. As far as I'm concerned that baka is still a spineless wimp while the First is still a windup doll!"

'Don't be so sure,' Misato mentally said.

"Whatever you say Asuka," Misato conceded as she drained the contents of her can. "I'm going to bed now. G'night." Asuka merely grunted as Misato left the room leaving her to brood over what happened.

As she sat there and brood, she asked herself why she helped them. Asuka Soryu normally didn't do things for free, nor did anything at all. Normally she'd flip at the sight of their messy apartment; storm into Shinji's room where they were cuddling the day before, and gloated at the fact they had a huge mess to clean up. She'd have laughed in their face and mocked them and say something about her superiority. That was the Asuka Soryu who didn't need anybody or help anybody unless it was to her convenience, but even then there'd be a price. She never did things for free or for charity.

But today and yesterday it was different. She had helped them at no charge. That was surely unlike her. She thought about it for some time before she came to a reasonable conclusion. The conversation they had after lunch the other day must've been the cause of it. She recalled being mentally dazed after the conversation. So in all likelihood she wasn't in her right mind if she helped them. But how it had lasted for more than 24 hours was anybody's guess. But either way she wasn't going to help them again. She'd probably go back to the same old routine in the morning. With that decided and the issue dealt with, she triumphantly get up from the kitchen table, turned off the rest of the lights and went to bed, ready to face any challenges the day would bring. She hoped so anyways.

The following morning Shinji and Rei were greeted by the bright glow of the morning sun. It felt comforting to feel the gentle rays bath them in the warmth of its light. They looked to the clock on the wall to see they had time to spare. Deciding to stay in bed for a while, they simply laid there as they enjoyed the comfort of each other's warmth. They were content. So superfluous the world was that words did not matter. They could sense what the other felt through their eyes and were happy with that. Nothing was distorted or misunderstood. It was a pure exchange of feelings that were strong and true, and from the heart.

They held onto one another tightly. They had rough lives and things would only get rougher. They had so far withstood battle against 9 Angels, suffered a mental linkage and experienced the pains of each other's lives before NERV. They each had nothing against the cold cruel world that was reality. Now they had each other to lean on for support. Life would still bring challenges but they would face it together. To them life was something more precious than ever before. They died twice already. This experience revealed to them life was short and that their lives could end at any moment. They had to cherish every moment they had for it would never come again. Nothing in life was permanent. Not the tall standing mountains, not lively the flowers, the trees, not even the life of humans or animals were ever permanent. There would always be something to end their lives. And so they hold onto each other tightly as they enjoyed the moment of comfort and peace.

Sadly their time of comfort came to an end when Shinji's alarm clock sounded. They cursed the alarm clock for disturbing their morning of peace. They sighed sadly before they got out of the futon and entered the bathroom together. They discovered the morning before how heavy and sleeper Misato was. That alone gave them a chance to shower and bathe together without trouble. They had to limit the time but it didn't really matter. All they cared was that they had a time where they could enjoy the look and feel of one another's bodies.

Inside they spent their time in relative silence, enjoying the feeling of their skin, brushing up against one another, the sounds of their breathing and the look of content they had as they helped watch one another. Not even the raging hormones within them could touch them in that moment. It was an absolute bliss. A peaceful morning, but one they knew would end soon. They had school today and Asuka would need the bathroom first thing when she woke up. So after they finished washing each other and held each other for a few peaceful minutes, they dried off, got dressed in their uniforms, and went about Shinji's daily routine. By then Asuka had awoken began her daily bathroom rituals.

Soon enough breakfast was ready and lunch was packed. Breakfast consisted of toast, some condiments for the toast, tea, coffee or juice, and beer for their lovely guardian Misato. As usual they were greeted by a hung over Misato wearing barely any clothing; who then stumbled into her seat and grabbed the can. She plopped down on her usually spot cross-legged, cracked open the can of beer and immediately downed it. As she finished it she let out her famous war cry along with her morning quote. Shinji and Rei continued to eat silently hiding their surprise and questions of how she could drink so much in one day, or even a whole can; a perplexing matter to say the least.

"Shinji breakfast had better be ready!" Asuka bellowed as she entered the kitchen. Shinji remained stoic to her threat as he continued to eat. Noticing his lack of response Asuka opened her mouth when Misato motioned towards the food. One look and she was fuming.

"NANI!" she shrieked. "You expect me to eat this! Give me a break! You expect you number one pilot to eat meagre food!"

"Soryu-san this breakfast-"

"Is all that we need for now."

"We were also pressed for time-"

"Since we also made lunch."

Again their almighty sync speech served to shut up and shut down Asuka. Her mouth gaped like a fish as she tried to comprehend what just happened. Misato merely stared in amusement. The fact the attention grabbing Asuka could be silenced by Shinji and Rei of all people was precious. It would be so boring once they had to move out. They were unfortunately still under orders to move next door, and by Friday thanks to the Commander. She hoped to enjoy this as much as she could before they moved. She really cared deeply for Shinji and began to care for Rei in the same respect as well.

"Fine," Asuka huffed. "Wait … are you saying that … both of you made lunch!" she yelled as she pointed a shaky finger towards the two.

'"Uh oh," Misato mumbled as they nodded.

"I'd rather go hungry," she pouted as she grabbed a piece of toast. "Anything made by the doll will probably taste bland anyways."

"Soryu-san I am not a doll."

"So please get off her back."

"I would prefer if this-"

"Conversation did not turn violent."

Misato couldn't help but snicker at the look upon Asuka's face. Her arms were limp by her sides with the piece of toast in her mouth. She angled her vision downwards to see Pen-Pen looking up at Asuka in an analytical manner; almost as if he was examining the effects of Shinji and Rei's synchronized speech upon Asuka. She then directed her attention towards said two to see them finishing their breakfasts with small smiles on their faces. She had to agree with them. To shut her up and shut her down like that was an accomplishment.

"Misato-san, may I borrow some money?" Shinji asked as he finished drinking his coffee.

"What for Shinji-kun?" Misato asked, surprised that he would ask for anything.

"I would like to buy a camera after school," he explained. In response Misato's eyes widened in surprise, while Rei turned her head to face him. Misato didn't expect Shinji to actually make a personal request, while Rei found herself surprised, that she didn't get that feeling from Shinji.

"A camera?" Misato and Rei said together.

"Hai," he firmly replied. "I want to be able to remember this, years later. I want to remember you, Asuka, my friends, everything. I want to be able to reflect upon this, and think of all the good times, and not just the bad." Misato couldn't help but smile. She remembered how closed off Shinji was, and to see him wanting to actually do something with his life, even if was possibly a very short life, was something healthy. Perhaps this union would do Shinji some good after all.

"Shinji-kun, you should already know that your ID card can also be used as a means of payment. After all, you've seen Rei's mind, and she should be aware of that," Misato replied.

"Katsuragi-san, that was something I was not aware of until today," Rei stated. Misato nearly choked on her beer as she stared at Rei incredulously.

"You mean he never told you?" Rei shook her head.

"I was told it was unimportant to possess personal items," she calmly responded. "So therefore I never inquired as to where I could possibly access any form of currency as everything I required was either attainable at NERV or was delivered to me."

"I see," Misato mumbled. "Well anyways, if you guys need to buy anything, you each have roughly ¥200,000 to spend. Just be careful, for you guys have your accounts wiped clean and refilled every month so that it doesn't accumulate. That's the downside for only being pilots instead of full time employees, your money doesn't accumulate."

"We understand," they said together as they got up. "Excuse us," they said as one placed the dirty dishes in the sink while the other retrieved their bags. They met at the entrance hallway where they put their shoes and headed for the door when the bell rang.

"Good morning Ikari … kun?" came the confused greetings of Touji and Kensuke. Before them stood Shinji and Rei, both of them wearing emotionless expressions on their face.

"Uh…" Kensuke droned in confusion.

"Uh…what's Ayanami doing here?" Touji asked, pointing a finger towards her.

"She's my roommate."

"Is there a problem Suzuhara-kun?"

"Uh no, there isn't Ayanami," Touji carefully replied.

"Then would you please-"

"Move out of the way unless-"

"You wish to be late and-"

"Receive an earful from Hikari."

If one could hear the internal works inside of the two stooge's brains there would've been a large crash. They had not expected many things. They had not expected for Shinji to be confident, they had not expected Shinji to have Rei as a roommate, but most of all they were not expecting their synchronized speech. They had just witnessed them in their synchronised state and had no idea how to react. They were just dead, and gone with the wind much like Asuka still was when Shinji and Rei had left the kitchen. Seeing the state they were in, they approached the two, simultaneously flicked them on the forehead bringing them back into reality, and then proceeded for school. Out of their daze they shook their heads and ran to catch up.

Shinji," Kensuke excitedly began, "what's happened? Are you undergoing some sort of NERV experiment?"

"Kensuke what you want me to tell-"

"Is strictly classified material. Any information you request-"

"Will be denied no matter-"

"How much you grovel or plea."

"Please you've got to tell me," Kensuke begged as they left a shocked Touji behind.

"Aida-san if you value your life-"

"Please stop asking me classified material."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kensuke nervously asked. It was a question he would soon regret.

"Any non-clearance personnel or civilians-"

"Obtaining classified material shall be dealt with."

"Personnel shall be inducted into the field of classified material-"

"Whereas civilians shall most likely be eliminated."

Kensuke nearly froze on the spot when Shinji finished his sentence. Touji by now had recovered and caught up with Kensuke as he waved his had across Kensuke's face. Seeing he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, he slowly approached the two walking a head of him as he wondered how he was going to approach them. They seemed to work and move as one being and that was not right. They shouldn't be doing that. In fact they shouldn't even be walking that close. He knew that Shinji liked Rei, but to actually be that close or to even make a move did seem to match the Shinji he knew.

"So Shinji," Touji slowly approached, "what happened to you?"

"That is classified Touji," Shinji calmly replied. "I'm sorry, but that's all I can say."

"I'm assuming that anymore questions might get me killed?" Shinji merely nodded confirming what he had heard just a moment ago. "So where's red-head?"

"If you are referring to Asuka-"

"She is currently mentally incapacitated."

"Would you guys stop doing that?" Touji hollered as he grabbed his head and threw it back.

"Stop what Touji-san?" they asked in unison.

"Uh…what just happened?" Touji said. He had not expected them to speak as one. Synchronized speech and movement was hard enough for him, but for them to also speak in unison was too much for him. To hear them speak as one being was something he really didn't want to hear.

"What you have done with our Shinji!" Kensuke suddenly shouted from behind them.

"Aida-kun, please rephrase your question."

"He's asking what has happened to me."

"Aida-kun, define the parameters of your question."

"Uh…" Now they were really spooked. First they had spoken together in a synchronized fashion, bouncing back from one another, and then they spoke in unison. Now they just had a quick synchronized conversation before directing a question to them. That quickly shocked them as it started to overwhelm them. However they shook the shock off of them as they prepared to 'define' their question.

"Well for one he isn't usually blunt," Kensuke began.

"That too, and he usually isn't this confident around anyone," Touji added.

"Is that all?"

"We're not done," Kensuke huffed as he stared at the two through his camera. "He normally let's us see Misato in the morning, he doesn't walk ahead of us, he usually let others do the talking for him, and he usually has something on his mind."

"Is that all, Aida-kun?"

"Yeah, I think that about sums it up."

"I did not let you guys 'see' Misato-san because we were pressed for time."

"We left you behind for we knew it would take you a few moments to recover."

"People speak for me because they speak before I can. And as of late, I've had peace of mind, so there is nothing for me to think about."

"As for your question, to answer would involve breaking protocol."

"Suffice it to say, test gone badly; end of story."

"Further questions will be answered 'appropriately'."

Kensuke and Touji couldn't help but gulp at the fact that Rei emphasized that particular word. They knew that to mess with NERV was something no normal man should do so they backed off.

"So umm…Shinji you wanna head to the arcade with us after school?" Touji offered in an attempt to defuse the situation.

"Not really," he replied. "I just want to buy my camera and head home."

"Well how about tomorrow, just the three of us," Kensuke stated a bit more confidently than Touji.

"Four."

"I'm sorry?"

"I said four, Aida-kun."

"You would actually go to the arcade with us?" he asked, surprised that the Ice Queen would do such a thing.

"I have no choice," she replied. "Our condition requires us to remain in close proximity at all times."

Kensuke opened his mouth to ask questions when Touji frantically slapped his hand over his mouth, chuckled nervously and said, "Sure, we wouldn't mind if you come along." He then turned to Kensuke and whispered in his ear, "The less questions the better. I have a feeling that school is going to be bad today." Oh how right he was going to be.

Meanwhile a few blocks behind, a steaming Asuka was storming along, angry at the fact that she was talked down not only be the idiot, but also by the doll. That was not how she wanted to start her morning. Anyone who knew Asuka from school kept their distance and made way for her as she stormed across the sidewalk, practically daring everyone to get in her way just so she could vent some steam. Not even Hikari dared to speak to her when she saw Asuka. She was that pissed. And sadly someone had the unfortunate mishap of slipping over a puddle of water that was created from the sprinkler of a nearby house. In an attempt to balance himself he reached out to grab something. Unfortunately that something happened to be Asuka's … upper torso region.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

_WHAM!_

"AHHHHHH!" And woeful as him, he received his punishment in between his legs, smack dab. One can almost feel his pain, if one were a male.

Back at school, the four of them had arrived at school. By then most of the class had filed in and were minding their own business when they walked in. Not many at first acknowledged their presence, but the moment people saw Shinji and Rei walking together, people started talking. The fact that the two were walking together was fine, as they were seen on occasions talking together, plus it was known that they were pilots. But it was the synchronized walking that had them slightly surprised. But somewhat expected as they did train together. They were soon in for a big surprise.

"BAKA SHINJI!" Everyone turned to face the door to see Asuka panting in the doorway. Her sapphire eyes burned an angry fire in her unhappy eyes.

"Yes Asuka?" Shinji replied in a somewhat nervous tone.

"You are so dead," she yelled across the room. "No one talks back to Asuka and gets away with it! Nobody!"

"Soryu-san-"

"What, Wonder Girl?"

"Soryu-san, if you with to harm Shinji-kun, you shall have to go through me." The class instantly fell silent. Not only Rei had said more than a few words, she had just openly defended Shinji. Something was definitely amiss, and now everyone was on the edge of their seats as they waited to see what would happen next.

"That's fine with me," said Asuka.

"However we shall not be able to attend today-"

"For we have other business after school"

"At you discretion, we can possibly-"

"Arrange for a later time and date."

"Does this satisfy you Soryu-san?"

"………………" was the general reaction from the entire class, with some even falling off their seats. Some of them even began to check their ears. Not only they had spoken in sync with one another, they did it in perfect time with one another. That just wasn't normal. In fact that couldn't be normal. It seemed like the same thought was flowing through back and forth between them, and they were finishing each other's sentence.

"STOP SPEAKING BACK AND FORTH!" Asuka shouted.

"Speaking back and forth?" they asked together.

Not even the chirps of crickets or the blowing of the wind could be heard. They had yet again surprised the class with their bond. Sometimes people ended up saying the same thing at the same time. That would be normal. However in this scenario, what they did was completely out of the ordinary. They spoke in perfect unison. What was the world coming to!

Seeing that they were making no progress, Shinji and Rei proceeded towards the spot where Rei sat. Rei sat down by her normal spot next to the window while Shinji took the seat next to her. Both of them placed their bags on the appropriate hooks and stared into the distance. It was then Shinji saw what Rei saw. The window actually faced the countryside rather than the internal works of the dank city. Despite the fact it was their home, to be able to watch nature at its best was better than viewing a city, even if it was lively. It felt natural to watch nature than man's work.

Throughout this time the class began to process what happened. They had just witnessed Shinji and Rei for one thing enter together. Not only did they see them talk in synchronization with one another, but also spoke in perfect unison, almost as one person. It was highly unsettling to say the least. For one thing, they were usually shy and introvert, and kept to themselves. For another, Rei never talked back, or to anyone for that matter unless addressed. Shinji on the other hand only spoke with Asuka whenever she yelled at him, and Touji and Kensuke, Hikari whenever he was needed for some form of class duty. However, the eerie thing was their tone and the timing. It seemed like one mind in two bodies, and yet some traits remained. Shinji still feared Asuka to a lesser degree while Rei downright stared her down with no fear. It was a major change.

Hikari cautiously approached the two, trying to put together a coherent sentence together. It was bad enough to see her friend angry but to see them like they were left her a little uncomfortable. She had hoped that the day would be normal but instead she got the two quietest students disrupt the entire class. Even though it happened before class it was her job to ensure there was order, and she would have that order.

"Ikari-kun, Ayanami-san," she cautiously began.

"Hai?" they responded however their gaze remained transfixed upon the outside world.

"I uh…uh…what happened to you two?"

"Because you are the class representative-"

"You have rights to some detail."

"What you had witnessed moments prior-"

"Was the results of an experiment gone wrong."

"That is all we are allowed to say­-"

"Please keep this information to yourself-"

"If you do not wish to die."

Hikari gulped at the last statement. That was far more than she ever wanted to know. She bowed slightly as she shakily returned to her desk and ran through what had happened. She had just listened to them talk to her in synchronized speech, and at the same time received what could easily constitute as a threat or a warning. Which one she was unsure. With what happened she was in no position to think.

Shinji and Rei could only smirk at their handiwork. They had not purposely planned for this to happen, but so was the nature of the new and unexpected. It left people utterly confused and unsure of what course of action to take to deal with this new development. Although it wasn't their way, they felt compelled to let it play out. And thus they did. It would be interesting to see how their sensei would take this interesting development indeed.

**Well that pretty much concludes the morning back to school. Next chapter will skip to their sync test where the staff will find out if they can pilot in separate units. And don't worry, there will be some flashbacks concerning what happened at school.**

**And I apologise for the lateness of the update. But I had been lazy recently. I apologize and will try to be more regular with my updates. And I'm sorry if the update seems bad. I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter.**

**Cheers Ja ne**


	7. First Test

**Unbreakable Bond**

**Chapter VII First Test**

**Alright, well the moment you've been waiting for, chapter 7 of Unbreakable Bond! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as I had spent quite a bit of time working on this. I know that you guys have been waiting long for an update, and well your patience is about to pay off, for behold, Chapter 7. Oh and to those who are wondering, they basically have 1900CDN or 1700US dollors. However in comparison, to staff, I can understand. You'll find out why the low pay grade later LOL. However witty comment whoever made that comment.  
**

"Shinji, Rei, you won't be going to school tomorrow," said Misato as she drank. "You have your activation test and stuff tomorrow. You'll be doing the whole nine yards."

"Understood," they quietly replied. They were displeased about the situation. It meant seeing the Commander; the one who had killed them twice for his own selfish desires. They wanted nothing to do with him. The Commander did not care about the well being of his staff or pilots. He cared only for his scenario and ensured its smooth execution. That was his primary objective. That was all he cared for. Everything else was nothing but a tool meant to be thrown away once its usefulness came to an end. How such a man could exist in Gendo's body was unknown. All they knew was he had to be destroyed.

"Hey why do honour student and baka get to ditch school and I don't?" Asuka angrily snapped.

"Because unlike you we don't know if they can pilot," Misato retorted. "Burp! Oh, excuse me."

"Gross," Asuka muttered turning back towards the TV. Shinji and Rei sighed as they went back into Shinji's room, grabbed their pyjamas, and quietly entered the bathroom.

Once sure they would be undisturbed they undressed themselves, soon finding themselves naked as they went about cleaning one another. Afterwards they both settled into the tub as they let the steam lull them into a state of relaxation. It felt heavenly soaking in the tub with only their heads above the water. Rei sighed as contently as she could as she snuggled up against his chest. He in turn tightened his hold around her waist as he rested his head against hers.

"Shinji-kun," Rei quietly spoke, "how shall we deal with the Commander?"

"Don't talk about it," Shinji whispered placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "We'll deal with it later."

"What of the Evangelions? What is our recourse should we be unable to pilot?"

"We'll double up then. Even if he refuses, we'll find a way."

"We could attempt to sabotage the Dummy Plug System."

"But … are you sure?" he asked, surprised and concerned about her sudden suggestion. "I mean they are a part of you."

"That may be," she replied venomously, "but so long as they exist I am immortal. Immortality binds me to Eva. Should the system and the clones be removed, and you or I perished, I would be forever free."

"Don't say such things," Shinji angrily bit out tightening his hold around her waist. Rei gasped in surprise as she looked behind her. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Shinji crying. Tears were slowly streaming down his eyes as he tried to speak.

"Thanks to you I learned life is something precious. I don't want to lose this life or waste it. That's why I'll fight the Angels and him to protect everyone, including yours and my own. I want us to have a future. That's why I'll fight, and you have to live."

"Shinji-kun," Rei breathed in amazement. He really had changed. She remembered how timid he was and how low his confidence and self-esteem were. Had it been a month ago neither would have this kind of resolve. They had changed for the better. It brought a smile to her lips, something she found herself doing more often. Smiling felt good. Even a simple smile often could bring a bit of joy, even if it were a dead one, it showed others one was trying to get better.

"For you I shall live."

"Rei-chan, that means-"

"Shh…let us enjoy this silence," Rei whispered gently placing her lips on his, a hand reaching up, gently wiping away the tears. They soon felt their world melt around them as they bathed in the warmth of their lips. Their chests constricted as they felt themselves heat up, lost in the moment. Rei turned her body as she pulled Shinji's head closer, deepening the kiss. Shinji slowly licked her lips as he requested entry. She slowly let him in as their tongues met, gently caressing one another. They moaned at the contact as they tightened their hold. Shinji let his fingers slowly glided against her back when he suddenly pulled back in surprise.

"Shinji-kun?" Rei asked worriedly.

"What the hell?" Shinji muttered as he looked behind him. He could've sworn something touched his back yet nothing was behind him.

"Shinji-kun?" Rei asked again as she touched his left shoulder. She gasped in surprise as she looked at her left shoulder.

"What was that?" Shinji asked in surprise.

"I…I am unsure. However I hypothesize we are capable of feeling each other's touch." Rei raised her hand and gently slid it down her cheek.

"Do you feel it?"

"Not really," Shinji replied as he touched the spot on his cheek.

"Perhaps I may have the answer," she muttered to herself. "However we do not have the time. We must sleep." Shinji simply nodded as they got out of the tub. They dried themselves off quickly and then changed. When they pulled back the curtain they were greeted by a grumpy Misato.

"And just exactly were you two doing in there?"

"Bathing Misato-san," they replied.

"Oh really?" she asked in a disbelieved tone. "Then what's with all the moaning and groaning I heard passing by?"

"We were merely kissing Misato-san," Rei replied.

"Oh! So tell me what was it like," her attitude doing a 180.

"It was-"

"Good night Misato-san," Shinji blurted as he pulled Rei into his room.

"May I ask why?" she asked as the door closed.

"I may have your discipline but that doesn't mean I can last as long as you can," was his only reply before he leaned against the door and slid down.

Failing to understand the meaning behind his words Rei sat down on the bed and searched through Shinji's memory. She hadn't had much of a chance to sort out her thoughts for some time and this was a good a time as any. She began the slow process of sifting and sorting through the memories. After a few moments she saw Misato constantly making fun of her, making suggestive comments, insinuating crushes on herself and Asuka, and another such antics. It felt odd to see things from his point of view but she understood.

When she told Misato they had kissed it gave Misato access to huge weapons cache. Had she described the kiss it would've left them wide open to Misato's relentless attacks. And from what she had seen it would've been a full out assault rather than a slow siege or bombing raids. More likely than not she would've never let them hear the end of it. It was also likely Asuka would harass them, calling them perverts and such derogatory words and phrases. It wasn't an experience they'd be willing to put up.

Rei smiled lightly as she moved to Shinji's side and kissed his cheek. He smiled at the gesture and took her hand his. Rei slowly rose and walked backwards as she led him to the futon. They soon got into bed where they held onto one another protectively and possessively as they drifted off into a restful sleep.

That morning they woke to the voice of Misato, telling them to get up and get dressed. They were forced to skip bathing and changed right away. When they entered the kitchen where Misato waited she was greeted by an interesting sight. Shinji wore his red polo shirt and jeans which was no surprise. Rei on the other hand wore a baby blue t-shirt hugging body, revealing her blossoming form. She stuck with her regular ensemble of shirt and skirt, with a white ruffled skirt that reach down just past her knees.

Misato smiled widely at the cute sight before her. Shinji had an arm around her thin curvy waist while the other was behind holding her left hand. In the moments it took them to notice her she saw something on their faces she'd never seen before. The faces themselves remained neutral. It was the eyes that spoke the story. For the first time they were content. She could see the serenity within them, especially now in each other's arms. She could also see the uncertainty about their feelings towards the other. She could almost say that they wondered if they loved each other or not. Despite the uncertainty in their eyes she knew better. In the short weeks they had spent together, they had learned things that would take years, maybe even a lifetime to learn about. That strengthened their bond, friendship, kinship, and possibly, it even created true love between them. Such strength that she surmised it would just take one major push on one or the other's life to finalise their question. Although there were complaints from several parties, she saw only the positive effects it had on them.

"Aw, look at the cute couple," Misato teased as they stopped in front of her. "Let's go, we'll eat breakfast on the way." They nodded as they quietly followed her to the car. The ride to NERV had been quiet save for the screeching of Misato's tires as she ripped, stormed, and tore through the streets of Tokyo-3. How she could drive in such a manner without getting killed was any body's guess.

Upon arrival they scrambled out of the car and headed inside as they ate breakfast. They didn't even wait for Misato as they entered, sliding their ID cards through the card readers. As they walked through NERV, they passed many employees as they gave them curious stares. It was awkward but they ignored it. Thanks to Rei's ability to hide her reactions, or lack thereof most of the time, they seemed either oblivious to the looks or didn't care.

"Shinji-kun, Rei, wait a moment," a voice called out. They turned around to see Ritsuko approaching them, clipboard in hand as usual.

"Rei, your locker contents have been moved into the male room. And you can enjoy your breakfast. The test doesn't start until 1100 hours. You have 15 minutes to spend, so take your time."

"Thank you, Akagi-san," they replied. They nodded to each others before going their separate ways.

Ritsuko smiled slightly at the sight she saw before she called them. They had been walking through the halls with Rei having one arm wrapping around Shinji's arm. It seemed cute to see them together, and it only served to strengthen her plan. After months of meticulously planning, scheming, preparing, her plan was in motion. She felt bad using them, but as she thought about it, it did have a bright side. She actually ended up bringing together the most unlikely couple in all of Tokyo-3. And they seemed to really benefit from the bond they had. How close and how strong of a bond, only time would time, but she knew that in the end, their bond would play a role as she brought an end to the unfaithful bastard called Gendo Ikari.

"Just you wait Ikari. You'll pay for not being faithful to me," Ritsuko muttered venomously.

"Shinji-kun, have you noticed something odd concerning Akagi-san?' Rei quietly asked, taking a bite of her pastry.

"Not really," Shinji responded through a full mouth before swallowing. "Why you asked?"

"Her kindness is rather unexpected."

"What do you meat by that?" he asked, surprised she would make such a statement. As far back as Shinji knew Dr. Akagi had always been kind to him. He took another bite as he thought about it. Why would Ritsuko harbour any bad feelings towards him or Rei unless they somehow offended her? That's when it hit him. He quickly searched through the Rei's memories to find a whole section dedicated to prior experiences with Ritsuko alone. She seemed to hold a grudge against Rei, but the reasons she never found out.

"Rei-chan, you referring to Ritsuko-san's attitude towards you?" he asked through the food in his mouth.

"Please swallow next time," Rei stated. "And yes, her attitude was bitter. As of late her anger has diminished to be replaced by kindness. Whether it is a front of genuine I am unsure at the moment."

"Well I'm guessing your spending time with the Commander has something to do with it?" Shinji joked, not realising the magnitude or the truth behind his words.

"Perhaps it may have to do with it," she verbally pondered as they entered the change room. "I shall speak with her after the tests." For the rest of the time they remained silent as they changed into their plug suits. In the time they had left, they sat on the benches where Rei sat between Shinji's legs as he held her close. Time was a standstill as they enjoyed the comfort of each other's warmth. Even with the plug suits preventing them direct skin contact they could feel each other fairly well. It felt relaxing to be able to almost feel each other's skin like they did last night. For consolation their warmth was still shared between them. At the very least they had that. However time like always, was against them as they soon had to leave for the test.

Upon entering the cages, they were greeted by Misato who flashed them a quick smile and thumbs up before leading them towards the Evas. As they separated, both started to feel dizzy and somewhat disoriented. Yet unlike before in the hospital, it didn't affect their body functions. They could still walk, move normally, and think clearly. However the last two weeks or so had been spent in extremely close contact, and to be suddenly separated shocked their systems. Both leaned on the railings as they waited for the moment to pass. Recovering, they made their way towards their respective Evas. As the distance grew, the more distant they felt from one another. It felt like they were maybe only 6 feet away, but when they looked at each other, they suddenly found themselves at least 100 feet away. Somehow despite the great distance between them with Unit 02 between them, the debilitating effects did not surface.

From her vantage point in the control box, Ritsuko noticed the minor reaction between them, despite the great distance. She wondered how they were able to stand and walk properly. It shouldn't be possible from her observations, but then again she only took notes during their hospital stay. This provided her a chance to make further observations of their bond. She immediately began making preparations for the test along with a test of her own. If her guess was correct Unit 03 would arrive on schedule. She hoped something could come up to bring Unit 03 ahead of schedule, and hopefully Unit 04.

Unfortunately the Commander had noticed it from Central Dogma as well. However he had a different conclusion. It wouldn't be long until Rei could resume her duties. He was behind schedule and that was unacceptable. At the rate they were going the Dummy Plug system would be useless.

"Well start with Unit 00," Ritsuko declared. People immediately began to work as they moved the prototype from the cages into the cramped test chamber.

As Shinji sat inside the entry plug awaiting orders, he felt Rei's presence move further and further away. He started to pant as he felt the adverse effects of separation. He found he couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain and Rei. The more he thought about it, the more painful it got. His body began to violently shudder to the point he curled into a ball in a vain attempt to stop. He didn't know what was going on; he just wanted it to stop. He wanted the pain to go away. He never wanted to be separated form Rei.

"Rei-chan," he shuddered, "please come back."

"Please forgive me," Ritsuko murmured as she watched the private video feed to Shinji's entry plug. She sighed sadly as she left the observation box in the cages and headed into the test chamber were Unit 00 was mounted and secured into the holds. Ritsuko let out another sigh as she turned on the video feed for Rei's entry plug to see her suffering just as bad. Her knees were bent at a 45 degree angle, while her upper body was haunch over. She gripped the control yolks in an attempt to relieve some stressed and keep herself upright as possible. Sadly to say her efforts were virtually fruitless.

"Make this quick," Misato muttered from behind Ritsuko. "You and I both know what withdrawal does to people."

"I know," Ritsuko muttered from behind. "Start the activation. Begin format Phase I"

"Roger," Maya responded.

"Connect main power supply."

"Voltage has exceeded the critical point," Maya reported as the familiar hum of the power systems flared to life. Inside technicians worked as the clicking and clacking of computer consoles filled the room.

"Roger," Ritsuko responded. "Move the format to Phase II."

"The pilot's connecting to Unit 00," another voice stated.

"The circuits are opening," a second voice stated. Inside the entry plug began to flare as brilliant flashes of light flooded the plug. Images appeared and disappeared, being replaced by others. Soon the familiar HUDD display appeared before Rei, but she didn't care. She just wanted the test to be over with and be with Shinji again. She just wanted the pain to end and be with Shinji. She needed his presence. She didn't care what the exact problem was. She just needed to be with Shinji.

"The conditions of pulses and harmonics are normal," that same voice stated.

"There are no problems with synchronization," the first voice reported. "All nerve links are finished. Never center devices are operational."

"No error in recalculated tolerances," said a third technician.

"Checklist, up to 2950, cleared," Maya reported as her screen displayed all the nerve connections switching from inactive red, to all clear green. "Absolute critical line in…

2.5

1.7

1.4

1.2

1.0

0.8

0.6

0.5

0.4

0.3

0.2

0.1

It's passed –"

"Pulses are flowing back!" someone just yelled.

"What?" Misato and Ritsuko yelled.

"No, it's something else," Maya called out as she worked. Suddenly the hum died down to complete silence. In the moments it took for it to register, Ritsuko's mind was in disarray. Rei was in trouble, and Shinji was suffering. She didn't exactly know how deep the bond was but whatever happened to Rei at that moment would no doubt affect Shinji in a similar manner.

"Find out what's wrong this minute," Ritsuko yelled out as she came back to her senses.

"All systems down. The power cable, the test chamber … What the hell! All systems in the Evangelion are down."

"Are you kidding me!"

"Negative. Internal battery, computer, everything; nothing's working!"

"Sempai," Maya called out, "pilot's life signs are unstable. Life support is offline … the enter entry plug is offline!"

"Eject the plug," Misato ordered.

"It's not use! No commands are able to reach Unit 00." Suddenly another panel lit up drawing Maya's attention.

"What's going on? The MAGI indicates Pilot Ikari's life signs are deteriorating at an equal rate!"

"Shinji-kun," Ritsuko and Misato yelled out, panic in their eyes.

"What's going on?" Shinji moaned in the plug. He stopped shuddering not too long ago. However the violent shuddering was replaced by a feeling of exhaustion, weakness, and a sense of impending doom, which got worse by the second. He couldn't breathe that well, and he felt like his organs began to shut down one by one. He felt confused, dazed, and extremely disoriented. He didn't know if he floated in his plug or sat in his plug. All he knew was he was inside an entry plug and something was wrong with him. He felt his strength leave as the darkness of the entry plug dragged him into darkness.

_Help me…_

_REI-CHAN!_

"Commander," Lt. Aoba called out, "activity in Unit 01."

"Report," Fuyutsuki ordered from command.

"Unit 01 has somehow activated, and is attempting to break free of the restraints," Lt. Aoba reported.

"Eject the umbilical cable and entry plug!"

"It's no use," Lt. Hyuga reported. "It's refusing all commands, including the ejective of the cable."

"How is that possible?" Fuyutsuki snapped. "Isn't the cable able to be independent of the Eva?"

"It's supposed to be," Lt. Aoba replied as he worked at his console.

"What are you thinking Shinji-kun?" Fuyutsuki muttered.

Inside the cages the monster known as Evangelion Unit 01 struggled as it attempted to break free from its restraints. The steel restraints that held its arms, legs, and B-Type equipment shoulder fins in place began to creak violently under the pressure. People began to panic as they cleared the holding area, fearing for their lives. The eyes of the unit glowed brightly in anger as it started to growl. The armour around the arms began to crack as Unit 01 continued its struggle. It would get out no matter what. Around, equipment began to fall as chunks of the restraints fell. Everywhere consoles began to explode as Unit 01 fought to break free. The shoulder bolts too began to groan under the pressure. Cables began to burst as the hydraulics spewed, coating the shoulders in the viscous liquid.

Inside Shinji struggled as he willed his Eva to move. It was imperative that he got Unit 01 out. He didn't care what would happen later; he cared what was happening now. He had to save her. He had to save what was virtually his other half. They had been through so much together. He was not going to let it end now. He let out an angry roar as he willed his strength into Eva.

Unit 01 let out an unearthly roar as it reared its head back, shattering the restrains on its mouth. Jagged red teeth could be seen as it roared. Lunching forward the beast ripped the rest of the umbilical bridge that the chin had destroyed. The B-type equipment began to crack along where it connection to the arms from the strain. Even the armour where the shoulder restraining bolts were began to buckle. The cage rocked violently as it ripped its forearms free. The arms curled back as it grasped the bolts on its shoulder. As it ripped the bindings, and almighty creak, followed by an equally powerful crunch could be heard, as the armour was ripped off its own shoulders. The Eva dropped its load into the red coolant as it leaned forward. It roared as it wrenched its left arm free, dislodging itself from the fin, as it fell. Unit 01 then ripped its right arm free as it ran the gate down.

Shinji panted hard as he fought the pain in his arms and shoulders. The exertion had ripped parts of the armour off its arms, resulting in the painful feedback in his arms. He felt his strength diminished as he struggled to say awake. He had to act fast before he was over. Rei had promised him that she would live; he too would keep his promise. The promised right then and there he would never leave her. Never again would he leave her in such danger if he could help it. That was his promise.

"What's taking those crews so long?" Misato snapped as she stared at the inactive machine.

"The entire level is on lockdown," Maya replied. "No crews can get in."

"What's going on?" Ritsuko yelled. "Who gave that order?"

"Commander Ikari gave the order?"

"Why would he give such an order?" Misato yelled. If he was behind the accident god knows what she would do.

Her question was answered as the test chamber began to rumble. They looked to the right wall as it began to crack. People could only watch in fear of what could come though. If it was an Angel, Rei would be dead. People could only pray as the wall began to crumble. It suddenly exploded as a purple fist appeared. It pulled back only to be replaced by the body of a berserker Unit 01 ramming the wall down.

It let out a roar as it grabbed the forearms of Unit 00 and wrenched it free form the wall as wires cables, and metal plates littered the floor. The beast grabbed around the shoulders, placed a foot against the wall, and pulled ripping out the entire assembly off the wall. Once free, it ripped off the shoulder bindings attached to Unit 00, and tossed it aside like a rag doll, the assembly striking only a few feet away below the control room. The beast laid the blue unit done on its front as it ripped off the plug coving. Seeing the plug failing to eject, Unit 01 proceeded to rip more armour off its back until it could pull out the core. Once freed everything occurred like what happened after the battle of the fifth. Only difference was that Shinji staggered his way down.

"Please be alright, please be alright," Shinji pleaded as he tried to twist the emergency lever. Misato could only watch as Shinji mustered all the strength he could. He had poured his strength into breaking free of the strength and get in. But now he was tapped. He felt his strength diminish into nothingness. He gritted his teeth as he made one final push. The door hissed as it opened and LCL poured out, nearly tripping him as he tried to get in.

"Rei-chan," Shinji moaned as he clamoured into the plug. For a moment his heart sank. He saw Rei lying in the seat, motionless. For a moment he thought that he would die right there before he could say anything. He felt himself starting to slip into unconsciousness when Rei began to stir. He fought to stay conscious long enough as Rei looked at him.

"Shinji-kun, you came," Rei whispered weakly.

"Of course," he replied with a smile. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Rei looked up into his cobalt eyes and smiled weakly. She opened her mouth to speak when she felt her strength leave her. Last thing they saw was each other falling into a deep, black, restful peace.

**And that concludes Chapter 7. Next chapter will just be an interlude, and to give me a chance to work on the oh so needed fluffiness and waffiness that this story needs. Anyways I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter, I shall be expecting reviews soon.**

**Well anyways, that's all from me**

**Cheers Ja ne**


	8. A Moment of Peace

**Unbreakable Bond**

**Chapter VIII A Moment of Peace**

**I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY!!!! But with me being a first year in college I haven't exactly had the time of day to work on this fic. But now I've found some time to work on this I'll try to update faster, but I cannot make any promises as I don't want to have a bad GPA as I go through college and university, so my education will take priority for a long time. Please bear with me but I will try to update on a regular basis as best as I can.**

Mere hours following the accident all had assembled within the chambers of the Commander. To say he was angry would prove to be an understatement. The man was beyond angry and it showed. Normally hidden by his tinted glasses all could see his anger permeate the room. All felt the temperature drop drastically as they waited for him to speak. None dared speak for fear of setting off the great beast. Even Fuyutsuki who had stood by his side till now felt his anger; inwardly worrying what may happen to the pilots should he vent it through subversive means. Looking towards Maya the youngest of the staff present, he saw her terrified expression. Rarely having to deal with Gendo left her unprepared for his wrath, and if not careful she and the others may just bare the brunt of it.

"Report," the Commander snapped. Maya visibly flinched at the sudden noise. Everyone else struggled to maintain their composure.

"At 1130 hours, the reactivation test for Unit 00 began," Ritsuko reported as she read from her clipboard. "Five minutes into the test all systems within the Evangelion, including the entry plug, ceased functioning."

"At the exact time," Lt. Aoba began, "Unit 01 activated. Means of activation are presently unknown. Attempts to control the Unit failed, as it broke free of its restraints within one minute. At 1136 it stormed through the cages, destroying most of the other cages, save for the catapults and Unit 02's cage, and also destroyed testing chamber one."

"Following that, Pilot Ikari freed Unit 00 and extracted the entry plug, followed by a forced opening of the plug and assessed the status of Pilot Ayanami prior to fainting."

"Both were immediately rushed to the medical ward following the release of the lockdown," Maya stuttered, picking up from where Ritsuko left off. "Both suffered from the effects of each other's injuries. Pilot Ayanami's arm muscles are partially damaged from Pilot Ikari's attempts to break the restraints. She is also unable to raise her arms completely due to the damage to the shoulders, also caused by Pilot Ikari. No other significant injuries to note." Upon immediately completing her report Maya took an involuntary step back, attempting to hide her self behind the older officers. The others could only sympathize for her, for they had more experience with his wrath than she did.

"How soon can the First and Third Children be ready?" Gendo growled. He wanted information and he wanted it now.

"Approximately a week," Ritsuko replied, looking through her charts.

"Schedule a routine procedure for next week, as well as an activation test for Unit 00," Gendo ordered.

"That is not possible," Misato interjected. Gendo raised an eyebrow and looked at the Major. She took an involuntary step back in fear and gulped.

"What … what I mean is that Unit 00 is completely inactive."

"Inactive? Explain."

"We attempted to start-up Unit 00," Ritsuko began, "with the Dummy Plug system; a complete failure. Yet when it was attempted on Unit 01 there we no complication."

"Doctor, explain how the start-up failed," Gendo demanded. He didn't like the way things were going. He needed to assess the situation, and do something about it fast.

"No signals were received, no emissions of any sort, no signs of chemical activity of the like, power emissions, there was nothing coming or going from the unit. The unit is completely inert."

"Recommendations?" the Commander asked the senior staff.

The entire staff remained silent for some time before Ritsuko stepped up and said, "I recommend bringing in the Fourth Child and Unit 03."

Fuyutsuki, who had remained silent for the duration, finally spoke, "Are you suggesting that we recruit the Fourth Child, and bring in Unit 03 from the Second Branch?"

Gendo was seething in anger behind his mask. So far his entire scenario had been taking on unexpected turns after another. First the bond had formed. That prevented him from updating the Dummy Plug system. That had been a setback, if only a minor one. He could've easily just rigged up Unit 00's entry plug to serve that purpose. The real setback was their dependence for one another to live, and the required proximity to each other. And now Unit 00 was useless and it seemed like the Fourth Child and Unit 03 would be needed ahead of schedule. At the rate they were going, the scenario would be considerably warped, or even completely altered. Unless he acted soon things would be out of his control. With SEELE breathing down his neck, it would only be a matter of time before they acted.

"It is possible to repair the Evangelion?" Gendo asked, attempting to formulate a plan.

"I am unsure," Ritsuko replied. "Initial inspections are indicating no anomalies. I shall have a full report by 1900 hours. However I fear there may be no explanation to the reasons why the Eva has gone inert."

"Ikari, I suggest bringing Unit 03 at the least," Fuyutsuki muttered into Gendo's ear. "Perhaps Pilot Ayanami can pilot it."

"Perhaps," Gendo muttered back. "Very well, I shall requisition Unit 03. The Fourth Child shall only be summoned if necessary. You're dismissed." Everyone nodded, and immediately left the room leaving Gendo to brood while Fuyutsuki could only watch in disgust.

'Ikari you diving too deep into this; I fear I may have to do something about this,' Fuyutsuki thought, watching his former student frantically formulate a counter-measure.

Meanwhile in another part of NERV, two teenagers peacefully slept in the medical ward, in no mortal danger, with the exception of a few bandages along their arms, and an IV drip providing them nutrients. Both had expressions of extreme serenity as they slept, without a care in the world, or of the world around them. To them, they seemed lost in the confines of their own worlds, never worrying about anything. Soon enough one began to stir as he felt himself leave the relaxing world that was his dreams.

"What happened?" Shinji muttered as he slowly came to. First thing he saw was a bright flash of light in which he instinctively closed his eyes and brought up a hand. However the result was a painful scream as pain shot up his arms. A nearby staff heard his cries and checked in.

"Are you alright?" the person asked, approaching Shinji.

"Why can't I move my arms?" Shinji asked as he slowly opened his eyes to see Lt. Ibuki looking at him.

"Don't you remember? You strained your arms and shoulders when you freed your Eva and opened Rei's entry plug," she explained. She turned towards Rei's bed and picked up the clipboard hanging at the end.

"Did anything happen to Rei-chan?" Shinji weakly asked.

"Well except the fact you both will be unable to move your arms besides your forearms, nothing's wrong."

"I see."

"I'll come back in with Akagi-sempai a bit later," Maya stated as she placed the clipboard back on its hook. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just help me into Rei-chan's bed," he replied.

"What?" Maya shrieked in surprise. "In-in-into Rei's bed?"

"It's not like we'll have sex or anything," he quickly interjected. "I just want me to be the first thing she sees." Shinji started to blush bright red as Maya simply smiled at him.

"I understand. I'll help you up." Shinji smiled thankfully as Maya helped him sit up. It felt painful as his body was extremely sore from exerting his Eva's strength. After a painful excursion of getting up onto his feet, walking across the small expanse between the beds, and getting into said bed, all with Maya's help, Shinji settled in as he snuggled up closely next to Rei's sleeping form.

"Arigatou Ibuki-tai," said Shinji as he rested his head as close to Rei's as he could.

"You're welcome," Maya replied before she left. Silence soon fell upon the room as Shinji stared at the beauty of the angel before him. Her porcelain skin seemed to radiate with energy, as her azure hair seemingly floated around her head protecting her from whatever force that dared to disturb her peace. Shinji smiled at the relaxed expression on her face, glad her mind was free of ill and unpleasant thoughts.

"Please don't die Rei-chan," Shinji whispered before kissing Rei's cheek and letting sleep overtake him.

Morning had soon came, bringing with it a new day signifying to discard and forget the lingering affects, feelings, nuances and like from the pervious day, and open one's arms up and accept the new offerings the day had prepared. For Shinji and Rei they groaned in protest as they felt the new light enter the room permeating the peace they had revelled in for so long.

Slowly opening their eyes, they gazed upon the pearly orbs of one another, greeting each other a silent good morning. As they continued to stare peace enveloped them. Words became useless as they stared, sharing the feelings they felt seeing the sight of each other. Feelings of joy, relief, worry, and many other rushed them in a rushing river of emotions flooding the gates of each others hearts, letting the other know what they feel for the other since the accident. Rei was more receptive of such feelings more as she felt Shinji's heart wash over her, bathing her very being in warmth she's never experienced.

Before Shinji's arrival all she had was Eva, as she had told him long ago when they first fought together. She remembered every detail as she spent years going through the same excruciating pain everyday. But then she had no real thoughts of her life as all she had been concerned about was piloting Evangelion, for that was her purpose. The first real sign she had possibly showed any emotions during the conclusion of the battle against the 5th angel. Although the emotion was minuscule it was there. For a moment she felt happy. There were a few subsequent cases where she felt her emotions but had been so brief she could never really determine if what she felt was an emotion.

But now with the bond she had been granted access to the grandest bank of human emotions. Although Shinji himself was one who had long been unable to truly feel happiness had taught her much, as she had done much to show him the true feelings of each emotion. The bond to them was the greatest treasure they could possibly possess. It was through this bond they had taken their first steps to freeing themselves of the world they now lived in. Somehow in the future perhaps fate will be kind and allow them freedom of the duties that bound them to the Commander's scenario.

Continuing to enjoy each other's company, both tried to move their arms only to feel pain blitz through their bodies as they both screamed in agony. In that instant both felt hot knives course through their arms when in reality it had been their muscles reacting badly from the fact both were still heavily torn from the pervious day's excursion. Alerted by the noise, Maya and Ritsuko came storming in to see that both of them were in pain.

"They must've both tried to move their arms," Maya explained, answering Ritsuko unasked question. After a quick nod, both quickly got to work to alleviate the pains of their arms. After getting Shinji back on his bed, both were given a minor dose of pain killers dulling the pain from their injuries.

"I'm not surprised that Rei did it but Shinji-kun I surmised that you would've been smart enough and not try to move your arms, especially after last night," chided Maya as she looked over her clipboard. Shinji sheepishly blushed while looking over at Rei to see her lying calmly on the bed, the painkillers taking their affect. Glad Rei was safe Shinji merely leaned back and tuned out Maya and Ritsuko out, opting to immerse himself in the feel of Rei's presence. Although physically separated by the space, the fact she was in the same room brought great comfort to him. It drove away the fears in his heart and the pains of his past. He knew she would be there for him always though everything. They had already faced death twice, and would face other challenges together.

Knowing someone was there for him was something he had longed for in his entire life since he was four. Although able to experience as a baby he had no recollection as that had become a hidden memory never to surface again. He felt similar feelings towards Misato, the woman who tried to be a mother to him. But what he felt with Rei felt deeper and more meaningful than with Misato. Perhaps because he had grown up without a mother he just didn't know how to feel or act around her. With Rei he felt he knew her all his life and felt close to her. Although such feelings could possibly constitute a sibling relationship, Shinji saw her as someone he could love. He felt she could be someone whom he would forever hold, cherish, love, someone he could turn to and confide his most inner demons to. The bond turned to be the catalyst for such feelings, and became the glue that he hoped would be a lasting relationship.

Rei sighed peacefully knowing Shinji was at peace. She could feel his mind letting go of his inhibitions and living the moment. His life had been nothing but pain and she knew he needed these moments, more now than ever with the angels still coming. She felt his peace and longed for his peace to continue. Looking back to her creation she knew deep within that she and Shinji were related. But his words on the first day had been resolute that he saw her as a completely different person and not his sister. That had impacted her greatly forever knowing that she would be someone he could love and care for. Looking at his relaxed face she saw the serenity within him. She saw the true Shinji who never had the chance to grow.

On the bed was a boy whom much like his father would be forever loyal to. He had a demeanour that asked for respect and loyalty while in return offered friendship. She saw a kind heart willing to put the needs of others before him to protect those precious to him. He had so little and cherished them. Before the incident she no doubt in her mind he would not understand now to protect all that was precious to him. She saw such a strong person inside who had no room to breathe and it saddened her to see him like so. He was tired from fighting to be free that he became who the boy lying in bed. Weakened physically and emotionally he had become another tool for the Commander. That moment on she swore that she would do all she could to keep his spirits up, and when the last angel was defeated and the commander had finally fallen, she would endeavour to make him happy and help him cultivate the man he could be.

Unbeknownst to either, they were aware of the feelings and general thoughts. Rei felt touched by Shinji's desire to be with her while Shinji felt grateful Rei had such loyalty to him. Ironically he began to understand why Rei had felt such loyalty to the man whom was once his father. The Commander had given Rei purpose and gave her life. But now he was that purpose, and their time together was her life. Rei knew that both Shinji and Gendo had qualities that any woman would fall for. Although saddened she had been loyal to the wrong man, she felt Shinji would forever alleviate the sadness and bath her in a world of freedom and love.

Taking notes of the brains from a small palm pilot in her hand she noted the brain chemistry of both children. In conjunction with the painkillers, both of them were producing natural sedatives, putting them both into a relaxed state. Noting the expressions on their faces, she smiled kindly at the sight of them. Lost in their own world she could see a guaranteed couple in the near future. Although still baring hatred towards Rei, she felt she'd be able to one day let go. She felt Rei would pay her dues to her by playing a role in the grand scheme. Ritsuko knew involving Rei more than needed would only lead to further complications and complications was the last thing she needed. She would let life play itself, and then make her move when the opportunity presented itself. Although not wanting to disturb the peace she knew she'd have to for a moment to give them the medical equipment needed to heal them.

"Shinji-kun, Rei," said Ritsuko, "I'm sorry to interrupt your little…session but I need you to put these on." Bending down, she lifted a metal suitcase and laid it on the foot of Shinji's bed and opened them up. In her hands she pulled out two plastic objects.

"These are a special binding I had developed last night. Liking how one wears a special brace for ankles, wrists, and the like, these are meant for your shoulders. As you can possibly tell these are made of a hard plastic, meant to restrict your movement." She moved towards Shinji, and motioned for Maya. Seeing Ritsuko indicate to remove Shinji's shirt, Maya nodded, blushing as she walked up to him, and gently removed his shirt.

"These are lined with a soft material for comfort and are lined with a special gel that will speed up the recovery. By the end of the week your shoulders will have properly healed. You will need to wear these for a few days, and then we'll remove them to prevent your muscles from atrophying; any questions?" Both pilots gently shook their heads in unison. Nodding towards Maya, the young woman nodded back before she opened on up and placed it along the shoulder joint. The binding covered the shoulder joint and part of his upper arms. Ensuring that the binding was secured, Maya quickly placed the second one on before helping Shinji put on his shirt again before buttoning it up again.

"You will have to wear clothes that button up as you will have difficulty putting on any other kind of shirts for a while," Ritsuko explained as Maya removed Rei's top and performed the same procedure. One completed and redressed the young albino; Maya stepped back and stood behind Ritsuko.

"You'll be discharged tomorrow. Until then get some rest. You deserve it." With a final nod Ritsuko and Maya left the two of them to their own devices.

Thoroughly glad of the hindrance, Shinji slowly got up, minding his sore body and damaged arms; he slowly made his way and sat down next to Rei. Once comfortable they entwined their hands, with Rei gently resting against his shoulder. Although leaning against the firmness of the plastic than his shoulder, she felt content to be in his presence. There was nothing more she could ask for. For the most part of the day the two spent it in relative silence, gently drifting in and out of sleep, simply enjoying the company of each other and no other.

The week had passed by without incident. When Shinji and Rei were discharged the day following the incident continued to wear the bindings to allow their muscles to continue healing. Soon after their bindings were removed and were left with sore muscles for the rest of the week. Asuka during this time had kept her distance from them. She was in no mood to see them especially with her period that just had to kick in during school on the day of the accident. The student body kept their distance for fear of losing their minds.

Throughout the week Shinji and Rei kept to themselves, often seen under a tree snuggling together. It instantly became official they were a couple when Kensuke happened upon them when there were sharing a kiss during lunch, the day after the test, though not many were surprised. The fact they moved and talked like one person provided more than enough information they were a couple. Often they would sit under the cherry blossom tree furthest from the school and either stared into nothingness or slept. It had been considered normal for them since they were never ones to join crowds or start one if they could help it. Many thought it worked while others wondered why Shinji with his looks would want to date an outcast like her.

Misato had also noted changes in their behaviour. They were never distant from each other and did things together be it cooking, washing dishes and doing the laundry among other things. She also noted how protective they were for one another. On one level she found it highly romantic yet on another a bit weird. Heck they bathed together now, and there wasn't much she could do about it. All she could do was hope they wouldn't do things they'd regret later. The last thing she'd want was to have 15 or 16 year old parents.

Misato sighed as she drank her beer and looked into the living room where Shinji and Rei were in a corner cuddling. Their arms had healed allowing them usage of their arms again. What she was one of the cutest things she had ever seen, especially between the two of them.

Shinji was sitting in the corner with his back into it. His legs were spread out with his knees up. Rei was sitting more or less on the side of her legs, curled up, leaning against Shinji's chest while her arms encircled him just under his arm pits. He had his arms wrapped around Rei, with one around her waist the other around her back as his left hand held onto her left shoulder. Misato sighed at the sight of them. She fought the instinct to break them up or even tease them. She knew before the accident, underneath their exterior bodies were broken souls. And with the kind of life they led, each battle could be their last. So she let them be for now. She'd find a way to make them squirm, and when she did she was going to have a field day.

Misato sighed tiredly as she looked over the data of the Fourth Child. He hadn't been informed but she had a bad feeling that Unit 03 would require a proper pilot, especially since Rei and Shinji were bonded. Misato let out a frustrating growl as she ruffled her hair. Too many variables to sort out that it left her exhausted.

Shinji and Rei rested comfortably as they listened to the peaceful tunes of Bach. Shinji's S-DAT play had a vast array of calming music that they found agreeable. They sighed contently as they left themselves get lost in the music.

_This peace is most enjoyable. I wish for this to last._

"Don't we all Rei-chan?" Rei pulled back in surprise to see Shinji's amused face.

"You heard me?" she asked.

"Just the one thought," he replied. "I can't hear all of your thoughts."

"Impressive," she murmured. "The bond has rapidly developed over time."

"I guess it has," Shinji commented as he lightly kissed Rei's forehead.

Thinking about it the statement was completely true. Over the course of two weeks since the initial incident they had discovered many aspects of the bond. The first of these discoveries was that their lives were bonded. If one were to die the other would as well. That was determined when Gendo had shot them in two instances. It was there they had also learned of their shared pain. The next sign of their link was their ability to move and talk. It had stunned many people and continued to do so. Then there were those who were still unaware of the condition between the two of them. Their most recent discoveries were their ability to experience heightened sense of pleasure when aroused, and to mentally communicate on a very limited basis. Whether they were able to experience other forms of pleasure besides arousing one another or communicate mentally during a battle were yet to be determined.

Moving on from such train of thought, Rei snuggled her face into Shinji's neck as she began to slowly suck on his neck. Shinji quietly growled from the soft, smooth, moist lips, as her tongue gently glided around his neck. He ran his right hand through her equally soft, smooth, silky hair as his other pulled her close. Rei moaned slightly as she began to feel her work on her own neck. She tightened her grip around his back as she gently combed through his hair with one hand. They felt they were in heaven. The world had long ago melted away leaving them in the vast confines of their feelings. They felt the power of nothingness as they floated through the bliss of space. Without a care in the world they kissed as their tongues waltzed the endlessness of time.

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice cried out, shattering the fragile moment. Both of them frowned as they looked up to see Asuka staring at them in disgusted form the door of her room.

"We were engaging in what is called, 'cuddling'," Rei calmly replied.

"It looked like you two were getting it on before getting it in," Asuka muttered as she went for the bathroom, groaning as she walked. The cramps left her unable to move without pain. Seeing the mood was spoiled Shinji and Rei got up and went about preparing dinner.

As they worked Shinji's mind was in turmoil. They had the test tomorrow where Units 01 and 03 would be activated. He felt highly uneasy for fearing Unit 01 would do what Unit 00 did last week, despite the successful albeit forced activation of Unit 01 during the accident. And the reasons behind the prototype's shutdown remained a mystery and Shinji felt uncomfortable about it. He worried that he too might end up like Rei only dead in his case.

_Do not w-orr- Sh-ji-kun._

"Huh?" Shinji turned to his left to see Rei look back at him with a smile on her face.

"I could partially hear your thoughts," she replied. "Therefore I attempted to speak. Apparently the saying, 'Third time's the charm,' holds value."

"I guess it does Rei-chan," Shinji reply with a light laugh as the continued to cook.

"Shinji-kun there is no need to worry, Unit 01 shall no fail you," Rei calmly stated as she cut vegetables. "It has never failed you before. And Misato-san has ensured I shall be present in the control room and provide you comfort throughout the activation."

"It doesn't really help, but thanks for trying, Rei-chan," smiling a bit wider.

"Shinji-kun, do not forget that Unit 00 was the prototype, therefore not as advanced as Unit 01," Rei added. "My unit was bound to fail. The test-type however will operate within normal parameters."

"Rei's right you know," said a voice. Turning around they noticed Misato was sitting behind him with an amused look.

"How long have you been listening Misato-san?" they asked together. Having spent an entire week with them finally gave her a chance to finally use to the way they spoke, but it still gave her the shivers from time to time.

"The entire time from Asuka coming out of her room till now," she replied with shrug before taking a sip of her beer.

"Misato-san I fail to see how you are capable of consuming such an exorbitant amount of alcohol and still retain your function as Head of Operation," Rei commented before the two of them resumed their cooking. Misato merely shrugged off the comment and continued to watch them work. No matter how many times she watched them it continued to awe her. Although they lived a dangerous life things began to look up for them. Although the threat of angels continued to emanate from all around, they along with Asuka to her great surprise, tried to look on the bright side of things. For Asuka she spent more time around Hikari and went out more often, although it was probably due to the fact that she still wasn't able to deal with them yet. Shinji and Rei on the other hand based on reports were always together. Although a bit creepy they were happy and that was what mattered to her.

Soon enough dinner was served and everyone had sat down enjoying the food Shinji and Rei had prepared. As they ate Misato had noted how the food tasted a lot better than usual. Misato knew that Shinji was already a decent cook, and contributed the improved quality due to his good mood and Rei's helping hand. Even Asuka said that the food was good albeit reluctantly. The meal passed by smoothly as they ate in relative silence. Following dinner Asuka sat on the dinner table doing homework, Misato sat in the living room watching TV while Shinji and Rei had retired back into their apartment and were soaking in the tub.

Sighing softly both enjoyed the feel of warm water relaxing every muscle in their body. Sitting in Shinji's embrace Rei felt especially relaxed caught in the warmth of Shinji's body and that of the water. Tilting her head back Rei's crimson eyes gazed longingly into Shinji cobalt blue momentarily before the two of them had engaged in a soft tender kiss. Wrapping his arms carefully around Rei's dainty form Shinji pulled her in closer incidentally sliding his half-awakened self through her cheeks. Feeling something in her nether regions Rei playfully brought her butt cheeks gently squeezing Shinji's penis. Pulling back in surprise Rei suddenly found herself staring into Shinji's frightened eyes.

"Rei…Rei-chan," Shinji quietly whispered, Rei wincing at the way he had spoken her name. "What…what are you doing?"

"Shinji-kun?" Rei asked worriedly, turning around. "What's wrong?"

"W-w-why did you do that?" he asked, his arms releasing her from his hold.

"It was merely an act of playfulness," she answered, handing the situation with the utmost delicacy. "I had no intension for us to go beyond our normal activities. If you wish I shall stop."

"Rei-chan…" Shinji murmured. Here he was worried that things may go out of hand while she's willing to refrain from having a little fun just for his sake. He felt undeserving of her loyalty, of her devotion, he felt he wasn't worthy to be the one in her heart and yet here he was bonded to her, possibly forever. And now he was denying her a chance to be human, and she was willing to go with it, just for him to be happy. He felt at a loss, unable to think of what to do. He wondered if he should take the risk or not while a part of him just wanted to be with her, willing to share in a few pleasures that came natural to humans.

Seeing his indecisiveness Rei gently inclined her head and caught Shinji in a tantalizing kiss, gently slipping her tough into his mouth, where she met his tongue, gently caressing is, hopefully drowning Shinji's fear. All fears thrown aside Shinji gently wrapped his arms around her again as one hand began to slowly slipped around to her front. Finally responding to the kiss, he closed his eyes as things began to come to him instinctively.

As one hand held onto her back tightly in his never-ending vice-grip, his other gently grasp one of Rei's soft mounds, eliciting a pleasured moan. Taking great care of the soft sensitive flesh Shinji began to gently massage as he felt her nubs poking the palm of his hands. Shinji groaned into the kiss as he began to feel what she felt. As he massaged he felt how soft her breasts felt, the smooth silkiness of her skin, how it felt as fine as the rarest and most valuable cloth in the world. She was unique. She was one of a kind. She was his.

Rei for her part felt nearly powerless, even under his gentle touch. The moment his hand touched her she felt all of her will to do anything slip away into nothingness, bathing her in pleasure and bliss. Having never experienced such stimulus she revelled in the feel of Shinji's soft smooth hands caressing her, pleasuring her. She knew Shinji felt what she felt and was enjoying every minute of it. She felt something between her legs but ignored it, knowing that would be for another time.

Breaking the kiss for needed air, the two of them started at one another longingly. Both could see the desire for more and yet they knew they could not go further due to fears. Although their desires were prevented by fear, they knew one day they'd be free, and able. They had a chance to be together but passed it up, despite what may happen tomorrow. However the day of their accident had somehow made them believes of the proverb, "Good things come to those who wait." And wait they shall; for they had their moment of peace. They would wait for another moment, even if it took an eternity.

**THERE IT IS DONE!!! I've filled it with a bunch of romance; it's time for the next event, the activation of Units 01 and 03!!! Following that chapter, WE CAN FINALLY THROW IN THE BATTLE AGAINST THE 12TH ANGEL!!! And now please click that little purple button that says, "Go," and review, review, review!**

**My only request: MAKE IT LONG, MAKE IT THOROUGH, AND MAKE SURE IT MAKES SENSE!!!! I WANT YOUR OPINIONS AND THOUGHTS!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT EXACTLY YOU LIKED ABOUT IT!! I WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS, WHAT YOU FELT AT CERTAIN PLACES AND SUCH!!! I NEED THAT MATERIAL TO KNOW HOW MY READERS FEEL WHEN THEY READ MY WORK!!! I FEED ON SUCH COMMENTS!!**

**Well anyways, that's all from me**

**Cheers Ja ne**


	9. Unanswerable Questions

**Unbreakable Bond**

**Chapter IX Unanswerable Questions**

**Well I'm downright hurt. Where are all the beautiful reviews? I mean I'm on the alert list for well over 100 people and I only get 20 or so reviews? What happened guys? Why have you forsaken me? I know that a lot of you guys are silent readers who prefer not to leave a review but I'd like to hear your input once in a while. Oh sure there are some loyal reviewers such as dennisud, Fox of Anubis, and Innortal who drop a line and have their say. So please drop a line and say something so I don't feel like a complete idiot.**

**And wow…it's been almost a year since I've first started this fic? Wow! I'm so happy Despite the fact it's been only eight chapters, you've got to admit, they've been 8 well done chapters. Well…well done at the time they were written anyways LOL.**

**Normally I put notes at the end of the story but I feel that I should do my authors notes at the beginning, especially with the way I had ended this particular chapter. Anyways, so upon finishing this chapter, please give me your comments, your thoughts, your feelings towards what you've read and the like. The more you say the more I know how to please your appetite.**

**Also old readers please take a look at Chapter 1 and give me your opinions. It's a revised version, and I'm hoping that it's better than it was before.**

**Without further ado, let Chapter 9 begin.**

The day came too quickly as crews prepared Evangelion Units 01 and 03v for activation. Tension mounted up as many recalling previous activation tests and how it amounted up in bills, and repairs. No one was willing to go through another event if they could help it, and worked diligently ensuring successful activations of both units. They were going to make sure nothing failed.

In the testing chambers Evangelion Unit 01 stood, locked in at the shoulders as crews scrambled about. Inside the control room, Ritsuko personally oversaw the preparations ensuring nothing would go wrong and the pilots would be fine. Everything rode on this experiment for anything to continue. The fate of humanity, NERV, everything required the successful activations of Unit 01 and 03. However Unit 01's activation was paramount due to Shinji's usefulness to NERV, and to other parties.

Looking to a screen on the console in front of her, she watched crews prepare Unit 03. The black behemoth loomed menacingly in the white room; crews nervously working around the beast. Not many were keen to be near the machine; its dark armour exuding an aura of despair and destruction. Some felt sorry for the pilot of the machine, believing it would bring bad luck. Taking small comfort in that fact they only had to maintain it, many picked up the pace, shortening the amount of time near the 'Death Bringer'.

In another part of NERV the pilots sat on benches preparing for the test. Asuka would have a routine synchronization procedure while the couple across her activated their Evas. Hearing of previous violent activations with Rei involved, Asuka wondered if it would be the same with Unit 03. Spending time with the person she often treated second class had her begin evaluating her perception of her. Once a doll she saw emotions in the girl. She expressed herself, she felt things, and she's even scowled once or twice. But then again thinking about it didn't mean much to her. Rei was still a doll with an upgrade, and Shinji was no different. She was still number one, and her chances of staying number one were greater than ever, now that they had a hindrance. It was her chance, she wouldn't ruin it.

"So," she drawled, "it seems that baka-Shinji and Rei aren't as good as they used to be, huh?" Both pilots looked up at her neutrally, waiting if she had anything else to say.

Taking advantage of their silence Asuka pressed on, "If you think about it now of your 'bond' you have to stay near each other. Backing each other up, needing one another, never parting from one another, am I correct?" Both remained silent, nodding to her question. Asuka felt her anger boil, but suppressed it, opting to continue.

"So therefore your chances of being 'effective' in battle are lower; therefore making me the better pilot. You two are just on the sidelines now because of this 'issue', leaving me as number one!"

"Your point Soryu-san?" they deadpanned.

"My point," she continued, "Is that I'm number one because I have nothing holding me back. You two with your, 'bond' prevents you from going far from one another. And speaking of your bond, I feel sorry for you Ayanami. I bet Baka-Shinji probably already has some perverted ideas!"

"Shinji-kun does not bear such thoughts Soryu-san," Rei calmly replied.

"Asuka cut it out," Shinji added. "This is pointless."

"Oh so the oh so great, Shinji," heavily emphasizing his name, "now decides to speak on his own?! Oh how great. The 'oh so great' prodigy thinks he can defend himself? Well now that's rich! I don't even know why I helped you in the first place!"

"Perhaps you felt a sense of kinship towards Shinji-kun?" Rei calmly suggested.

"What?! Kinship?! Don't be absurd!" Asuka hotly screamed out. "I probably only did it because you surprised me when you came in. That and the room you're living in was a dump. I wasn't going to allow trash to bring in more trash whenever they visit."

"Trash?" they asked.

"Well not trash…more like underlings," she replied. Shinji and Rei stared at her, wondering the sudden change in attitude. Only a week ago Asuka had been kind to them, helping them around the house, doing homework with them and the like, only to have her suddenly change her attitude as the test drew on close. The approach of the test most likely brought back her sense of competition and resulted in her taunting them but far from the truth they were.

Asuka started to walk away, thinking back to what had just happened, and what happened during the week. The more she thought about it, the more she hated them. They had what she didn't. They had everything she had ever wanted. They had the praise from those who mattered most. They had the eye of the Commander, Misato, Ritsuko, the entire staff. Although their Evangelions were prone to accidents they were the most powerful, especially Unit 01, undergoing countless dangers, always coming out unscathed. But worst of all they had love. They loved each other, in a way she could only fathom. She had willingly dropped her shield when she saw that love, in hopes to possibly become part of that love. But it just wasn't meant to be. She hated them for it. Not because they didn't open up, but they shunned her. As far as she saw it, they shunned her from their love, believing she could be a third wheel. If they were going to do that then so be it.

But what infuriated her was how even the class respected them. Before they wouldn't even spare a glance at them but now it was different. They bowed before them, revered them, and even treated them as normal students. They had the awe of the student population with their so-called 'special bond' in which they walked, talked, and did everything in perfect synchronization. She knew without the bond they would be nothing, but it didn't stop them from taking the glory that was rightfully hers. Before she had it all, the looks, the beauty, the popularity, the high sync scores, the best Eva, the best combat skills, even the attention of the NERV crews. But she lost it all to them; to the doll and the idiot of all people to her disbelief. Comfortable with the distance she sat herself down and waited.

Misato for her part had heard the entire exchange, was surprised. Asuka's attitude had turned around so suddenly. She had been decent towards them just yesterday, but suddenly she was confronting them like they were her worst enemies. She'd have to deal with it as soon as possible lest it affect their teamwork. Sighing to herself she left her hiding space and approached the three pilots.

"Asuka, Shinji-kun, Rei-chan," she called out, "let's go." All three pilots nodded, falling in step with their superior officer as she led them to their tests. After dropping off Asuka at the harmonics chamber, she proceeded to the testing chamber where Unit 01 and 03 were ready for activation. Misato soon brought them to the doors that would take them into the testing chambers. Taking her halt as her indication to enter, they were surprised when she stepped forward, and turned out, blocking their path. They looked at her mildly curious waiting for her to speak.

"Shinji-kun, Rei-chan, I just wanted to say that the time we've spent together, has been the best week of my life," she began. "And I'd like it, if we could spend more time like this. So please be careful in there."

"Hai Misato-san," they replied in unison.

"And you know what? Keep the linked speech," she added smiling at the two. Shinji and Rei mirrored her smile, before they walked past her, and entered.

"Please come home," Misato prayed, as the doors closed behind her.

Shinji and Rei quietly walked along the catwalk as ahead they saw the entry plugs. Apprehension gnawing the backs of their minds, both reached out to one another, as their hands intertwined, holding onto one another supporting each other. The day of reckoning was at hand, and they were afraid. They feared they may not see each other again, that they may not feel each other's presence again. It was a feeling they feared. Both took solace in the warmth of each other's hands. Although yet to have any real communication, they could feel the other assuring them, trying to calm them down.

The moment ended too quickly for them as they stood before Shinji's entry plug. He turned to Rei and enveloped her in an endearing hug, wordlessly assuring her that he would be fine. Rei held on as long as she could; not wanting to let go. He was her light, the very being of her soul. It was he that bound her to life. His death would be her death, yet her resurrection would be his resurrection. Although bringing her to life would bring Shinji back to her, his death would bring her to him. It was to be with him she desired and prayed for; nothing more, and nothing less.

"I'll be alright, Rei-chan," Shinji assured, looking her in the eye. He knew she could feel him saying it, but sometimes words always served the best at times like these.

"Hai, Shinji-kun," she replied, taking his assurance to heart. Not feeling convinced, Shinji leaned his head down, capturing Rei's lips in a soft tender kiss.

Rei felt her body freeze as he kissed her. She had kissed Shinji prior but this was different. As his soft lips took hers her arms locked; her hands resting on his waist. She lightly moaned into his lips. She felt her world slip away as all feelings left her save for her lips as Shinji poured his emotions through. She felt his assurances, his love; his promise to be there when it was over. She had never felt so peaceful in her life until that moment. Words were beyond the feeling as it lingered, long after he had released her.

"I'll come back, Rei-chan," he whispered into her ear, placing one last lingering kiss on her forehead. Offering a warm smile, he sat in entry plug and stared into her eyes as long as he could before the unit sealed itself shut.

"Good luck," she whispered as she watched the plug lower itself. Gaining control, she calmed her emotions, and proceeded to the next entry plug set up ready for Unit 03. It was her original entry plug. She knew that it had been configured for her already, as it would take more time than was allowed to have Unit 03 ready to configure the entry plug for Unit 03. Steeling her resolve, Rei took a deep breath and sat in the entry plug. The plug sealed itself in a hiss, trapping inside the steel coffin.

In the control room Misato had just entered as she watched the entry plugs of Unit 00 and Unit 01 inserted into Unit 03 and 01 respectively. Apprehension occupied her mind as Ritsuko began the operation, as Gendo quietly watched from the back, knowing that Unit 01 and 03 had to be fully functional. The need for three Evangelions was still paramount if everything was to remain in accordance with the scenario.

"Shinji-kun, Rei, can you hear me?" Ritsuko asked over the radio.

"Hai," they uniformly replied.

"Good, then we'll begin the activation of Unit 01 first," said Ritsuko. "Start the first connection. Connect main power supply."

"Voltage has exceeded critical point," Makoto replied, in place for Maya who was over seeing Asuka's test.

"Good, move on to Phase 2," Ritsuko ordered.

"The pilot is connecting to Unit 01. The circuits are opening" Shigeru reported. In Shinji's entry plug, it began to glow brilliantly as a series of flashes began throughout the plug.

"The conditions of pulses and harmonics are normal," Makoto reported as Shinji's entry plug displayed the test room. "There are no problems with synchronization All nerve links are finished Nerve center devices are operational. No error in recalculated tolerances." Shinji for his part, feeling Rei's presence felt his nerves calm down. Closing his eyes, his mind reached out to her in hopes of allaying not only her fears but that of his own as well.

As Rei listened to technicians speak throughout the activation Rei felt her heart warm up, and her fears allayed as Shinji's presence slowly consumed her. Letting go of the controls she gripped she slowly wrapped her arms around herself, letting herself go in the warmth Shinji enveloped her. She found it rather odd how she was strong before yet now without Shinji she felt weak, scared that Shinji may never return. It perturbed her, as it would hinder her ability to defend those whom she swore to protect. Or more so protect Shinji.

But perhaps it was prior to the accident she had no one. Gendo provide the support she needed to survive, but that was it. She was undeniably alone, but she had no problems at the time, as she had grown up in loneliness, with no real understanding of what it was, until she had met Shinji. But it was after the accident, she had begun to learn what real loneliness was. Through his experiences and the emotions he went through she learned how her life greatly paralleled his own. Yet it differed in early childhood. Whereas she only had Gendo teaching her things she only needed to know for her mission, Shinji experienced the joys of life and family. He had a mother and a father to show him the many ways of life. Gendo showed her the path he had set her upon.

It became clear how alone she was until they had bonded. Yet it still didn't explain how it came to be she felt so weak without Shinji's presence. Even Shinji couldn't answer it. They had pondered upon it, yet it just didn't come to them. Only recently they had come to the conclusion that perhaps Ritsuko would be best to explain their situation, providing they would be able to complete both tests without incident.

"It's passed. Borderline cleared?" Shinji and Rei held their breaths. The way Makoto spoke worried them for the worst.

"What's wrong?" Ritsuko asked, moments later, seeing nothing was wrong with the Evangelions physically.

"The sync ratio…it's only detecting half a ratio," Makoto responded in a confused voice.

"How is that possible?" Ritsuko wondered aloud, sitting herself down examining the readings.

"Akagi report," Gendo ordered, clearly unhappy of the situation.

"I…I'm not sure but it seems Unit 01 can only detect half a mind," she explained as she worked. Looking over the data Ritsuko found no reason of why the system should be working as such. Going over the recently recorded data of what had occurred, she found no possible error. Technically there should be no reason of why the system only detected half a ratio, but clearly there was only half a ratio.

"How can this be," she muttered to herself. "There shouldn't be such a problem unless…" That's when an idea dawned on her.

"Begin activation of Unit 03," she ordered.

"Ritsuko?" Misato asked clearly confused at the sudden order.

"There is something I wish to test," she explained. Following her orders crews began the activation sequence again, only for Unit 03. As the Evangelion activation, readings indicated the same readings, displaying only half a sync ratio.

"I thought so," Ritsuko muttered as she worked on her console.

"Akagi, explain," Gendo ordered, clearly unhappy of being in the dark.

"Because of the bond Shinji and Rei share a bond, the Evas can only read half a mind," she explained. "I believe that if we were to have them pilot the same Evangelion, the sync ratio will be whole."

"You mean like how Asuka and Shinji-kun piloted Unit 02?" Misato inquired. Ritsuko simply nodded as she looked to Gendo for his approval.

Gendo's mind was in a dilemma. He knew that he needed more Evangelions to fight the angels, but if he needed additional pilots, it would somewhat complicate matters. On one hand it would only prove to be a hindrance to ensure the pilots remain unaware of the inner workings, and it would be a drain of resources to ensure the Evangelions are working. But on the other hand, SEELE lately has been asking questions and demanding answers from him. Although both having favourable outcomes he unfortunately knew which of the two was more favourable.

"Being your experiment," he said.

"Yes sir," Ritsuko sharply replied before turning to the communication system. "Rei, you're finished with Unit 03. Dismount and prepare to enter Unit 01. Shinji-kun prepare for duel piloting."

"Hai," they both replied.

Ritsuko mentally giggled, feeling her heart race at the very thought of running such an experiment. She knew having the 4th Children arriving early would put another kink into his plans along with the other kinks that have made a home in his plans. That and she would be able to see the results of their bond and see the development. She had long since had an update of their progress and now was a good time as any for her to resume her research. She held her breath as she waited for Rei to transfer.

In the room behind the test chamber where the entry plugs would be docked prior to loading, Rei felt her heart race as she waited for her entry plug to drain. She couldn't wait to pilot with Shinji, and have a chance to be intimate with Shinji to a point. She had heard reports from the battles against the 6th Angel where Shinji and Asuka had shared physical contact; albeit accidental. Quickly dismounting from her place in her entry plug she quickly rushed over to Shinji's entry plug just as it hissed open.

"Shinji-kun," Rei called out as she quickly leaped into the entry plug and into Shinji's waiting arms.

"Hey there," he greeted, pulling her into a loving hug.

"Shinji-kun, Rei, please refrain from such acts while the test is in progress," Ritsuko chided through the radio.

"Hai," they uniformly responded. Rei quickly seated herself in front of Shinji, as she moulded her body into Shinji who had just sealed the entry plug. Shinji for his part settled himself into his entry plug suit as he wrapped his arms around Rei's lithe waist. Rei sighed contently relaxing in Shinji's arms. She didn't care if Gendo saw her nor if everyone else saw her. It felt right to be in Shinji's arms, but probably it was due to their bond, but at the moment she didn't care. She just relaxed and enjoyed the moment.

As the entry plug was inserted into Unit 01's spine Ritsuko began taking notes. From Gendo's perspective she was doing her job, but in truth she was taking notes on their brainwave patterns. She recalled distinctly how before their brainwaves were nearly the same. But looking at the data before her, she could clearly tell it was no longer the case. The bond had apparently evolved, and rapidly from what she could tell. Although there were some things that were familiar from her last scans, she could tell there were many aspects of their bond that had grown. Although unable to make off hand comprehension of all the data before her, she had found something that had not been there before. Noting it down, she would most likely have to discuss with Shinji and Rei about the developments. One thing that stood out was the need for proximity was no longer present. She could see that the addictive affects were no longer present in the scans. She wasn't sure what precipitated the change; further research was required. Putting that piece of work aside, she set up the MAGI to continue recording the data and forward it into her own lab when she was finished with the activation and discussions.

"Shinji-kun, Rei, prepare for reactivation," Ritsuko announced as she and other technicians went about preparing Unit 01 for a second reactivation.

"Roger," they replied. As crews began the slow arduous process of bringing the Evangelion to life again, Shinji and Rei were in a world of their own. Shinji slowly began to rake his fingers across Rei's abdomen with his left as his right gently fiddled with Rei's hand. Rei for her part gently caressed Shinji's left thigh, taking in the warmth his leg gave off in comparison to the cool LCL they sat in. She felt the skin around her abdomen tingle as Shinji's fingers grazed over her. She revelled in the feel, welcoming in his touch. Feeling something bulge behind her she smiled as her cheeks reddened. Although she often did things to elicit such reactions she still blushed these days whenever she felt it. But perhaps it was due to her age, but she pushed the thought aside until she could ask Misato about it.

Shinji smiled as he rested his face behind Rei's head. He felt his member harden and he knew Rei had blushed. He wasn't sure of how he knew exactly what went on in Rei's head that moment, but didn't dwell on it. Instead he focused on the soft caress of Rei's hand against his thigh. He felt he was going to go crazy as she continue her work. He knew, and felt that she knew, that any actions further than this would promptly have Gendo ordering an immediate separation to prevent such actions. Although they would fight Gendo would probably have too much power for them to do anything. Although in a limited environment, he felt himself desiring for more. He didn't know what; he just felt a need, a craving for something that gnawed at the back of his mind like a ravenous piranha hungering for more meat.

Lost in their world of emotions and feelings neither heard Ritsuko speak to them. So lost it took the combined efforts of Ritsuko and Misato yelling into the communications system drawing them out. The sudden noise caused them to jump in fright, as both took defensive posture, despite their sitting positions.

"Wow, calm down you two, we just needed to get your attention," Misato stated when they reacted defensively.

"Our apologies, Misato-san," they replied.

"Eh it's fine, but I've got good news," said Misato as she brought up her thumb. "You've got a ratio of 80. You're best record yet, despite the fact it's the two of you." Both pilots relaxed back into their seats, mirroring the same smile Misato wore.

"Good job," Ritsuko stated. "That concludes this test, you may-"

"Sempai," Maya called through the communications system, "the MAGI just reported reactions within Unit 00."

"What?" Ritsuko nearly yelled as she sat down on a console. "How can that be? Unit 00 was completely inert just last week. How could it have suddenly restarted?" Further questions began to bombard her mind as she thought more about it. Her mind worked in overdrive as she tried to discern what was happening and why. But she kept drawing blanks, unable to answer the questions. She hadn't had any crews begin looking over the unit as she had planned to attempt to restore the unit herself. But now plain as day, Unit 00 had resumed normal status. It failed to make sense in her mind as she tried to figure out what happened.

"Akagi initiate an immediate reactivation of Unit 00," Gendo ordered from behind the crews. Ritsuko looked back at the commander only to meet cold calculated tinted eyes that screamed death if she didn't comply. Sighing in resignation, she ordered for Unit 00 to be brought into the testing room in which the Eva was to be tested for an immediate reactivation.

"Shinji-kun, Rei, dismount, and prepare for reactivation of Unit 00," Ritsuko ordered. They paled at the order but complied nonetheless knowing it would only mean trouble if they didn't comply. Nodding Unit 01 released the plug before Rei got off and entered her own entry plug.

"Shinji-kun, wait inside Unit 01," Ritsuko called out before Shinji got up. "There is something I wish to attempt, but I require you inside." Nodding in compliance, Shinji settled himself back inside the entry plug and soon enough was back inside Unit 01 in the dark.

Rei for her part nervously sat in her entry plug as she waited to be placed inside the unit that nearly killed her. She felt her heart race as she thought about all the possible results that could happen, such as the unit going berserk again and hurting her, or even shutting down again, sealing her in and immediately cutting all possible life support systems leaving her to die in the cold steel coffin. Many things ran through her mind to be immediately cut off as she felt her entry plug lock into place and flood with LCL once more. She often had no qualms against the viscous liquid. But she began to develop a new found dislike of the material. It was most non-agreeable to her.

"Begin the activation," Gendo ordered. In compliance, Ritsuko for the third time of the day issued orders after orders as they went through the step-by-step procedure of activating another Evangelion. Stress began to build in the crews as they felt the strain placed by on from activating so many Evangelions. Step after step, command after command the NERV crew sighed as the reactivation of Unit 00 went by smoothly, albeit strange considering what had occurred prior.

"Odd," Ritsuko commented as she went over the readings.

"Report," Gendo ordered.

"It's the same as before," Ritsuko replied. "Unit 00 is only detecting half a ratio. It's like she's only half there…but I wonder…activate Unit 01 immediately." Following her orders crews quickly complied and brought Unit 01 without having to go through the arduous process they had just underwent.

"I thought so," she muttered before turning to Gendo. "Individually Evangelion Units 00 and 01 will only sense half a ratio, or half a mind per se. But if the pilots occupy the same entry plug, it's a whole. But alternatively if both Evangelions are active, the sync is then complete."

"Explain how you came to such a conclusion," Gendo quickly asked, not wanting to stay much longer.

"We had already ascertained that Unit 01 could operate with two pilots, and when Unit 00 displayed the same problem, we had already proved two pilots in one would work. That left the possibility of both Units active to solve the problem. As you can see, providing both pilots are within their respective Evas they shall function properly. It won't work with Unit 03 however for I believe that only the Units involved with the accident shall be able to function with only one pilot." Gendo grimly nodded, accepting the explanation. However the need for the Fourth Children greatly diminished now that Unit 00 and 01 could operate with their individual pilots.

"However the requirement for both pilots to be near each other is still required," Ritsuko suddenly added, bringing the undesirable need to bring in the Fourth Child early up again.

"Commander Ikari" Misato began, drawing the man's attention, "I recommend that we proceed with recruiting the Fourth Children."

"On what grounds Major?"

"Because of the limited distance Units 00 and 01 can put between, it would be a serious tactical disadvantage against the angels for then we would have to consider the two units as a single entity. Although they would fight as one, they're natural synchronized state would most likely impair their ability to fight if one was injured during combat. Therefore the Fourth Children in Unit 03 would act as the back-up allowing us to maintain our 3-Unit team in terms of the radar sir." Gendo pondered on the proposition. And unfortunately she had covered a lot of basis. The required proximity between Unit 00 and 01 would limit the formations. And from reports Ritsuko had provided concerning the bond it would be likely that once one was incapacitated or injured the other would be near useless. Although plenty of holes to find the likelihood that the committee of standing by and allowing the passing of the Fourth Children was next to none. Sighing to himself he did the only thing he felt was the available option.

"Select the Fourth immediately," he ordered.

"SEELE will most likely have to revise the schedule," Fuyutsuki muttered, having quietly entered during Unit 00's activation.

"End the tests," Gendo ordered, turned around, and left with Fuyutsuki close behind him.

"Shinji-kun, Rei, the tests are over, you may go now," said Ritsuko over the communications system.

"Hai," they replied over. "However we wish to speak to you immediately."

"Then meet me in my office after your shower," Ritsuko replied before leaving the room, allowing the technicians to clean up at their own pace. It had been a long afternoon. Misato for her part smiled at the two before leaving as well.

"C'mon Rei-chan, let's take that shower and then speak with Ritsuko-san," said Shinji as he helped Rei out of her entry plug.

"Hai, Shinji-kun," she replied as the two left the chamber, arms wrapped around each other's waists.

Meanwhile in Central Dogma, Gendo sat on his perch looming over as people worked. His visage seemed normal, but in his head he was contemplating what had recently occurred. Unit 01 and 03 could only detect half a mind, while Unit 01, and possibly Unit 00 could sense a whole mind when both pilots were present. Then there was the mysterious restore of Unit 00 which lead to a successful reactivation, but also the bond that had limited how far Shinji and Rei could separate also seemed to have affected Units 00 and 01's effectiveness in combat, and perhaps his plans. He required Unit 01 only, but the bond now hampered that plan. And despite the answers Ritsuko had provided him, he still had questions.

He wondered how and why did Unit 00 shut down, and then start up when it did? Why was it that the Evas could only sense half a mind when it came to Shinji and Rei sitting individually in separate Evas unless it was Unit 01 and 00? So many questions came to his mind but nothing came to mind to quell his angered mind. Staring across Central Dogma with a blank expression, he continued to brood, answers never coming to mind.


	10. Boundaries of Emotion

**Unbreakable Bond**

**Chapter X Boundaries of Emotions**

**Well I'm glad that my newest chapter has had a positive effect on the readers. There are a few things I want to quickly address before we get underway.**

**First of all whenever I have Shinji and Rei synchronise their speech, I don't specify who's speaking for the fun of it. Besides what's the harm of a little imagination eh?**

**As for Gendo don't worry he'll still be the bastard king he's famous for. I mean he did try to kill Shinji twice earlier. Don't worry he'll be trying something soon. I promise you that much.**

**Also some people are asking about the 14th and 16th Angels, you will just have to find out in the coming chapters won't you? But it'll be good, that much I promise you.**

**Without further ado let's rock!**

Ritsuko sighed leaning into her chair. The experiment had been a taxing 3 hours. The time had also included the set up of Unit 00. But now that the experiments were over, she could relax peacefully for a short while before resuming her work. At least it was something to look forward to as it concerned the data. All the information collected would prove essential to her research as she continued to learn more of the bond, Shinji and Rei shared. Considering said two were due to arrive any moment to talk to her, she planned to speak with them about their bond and hopefully get a few questions answered; furthering her research.

A buzzing from her door drew her attention as she called them to enter. The door opened revealing Shinji and Rei, dressed in civilian clothing much to her surprised.

"Shinji-kun, Rei, come on in, have a seat," Ritsuko said happily looking up from her desk. Complying, the two stepped into her office and sat down in the seats she had provided.

"Now," she began wanting to get started, "what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Shinji and Rei looked at one another momentarily forming up their questions. Having decided they turned to her who had just grabbed her clipboard.

"I wish to understand why I feel uncomfortable when I am away from Shinji-kun," said Rei. "Why is it that my chest feels heavy without his presence? Why is it that I feel unable to control my emotions when he is not nearby?" Ritsuko remained silent as she absorbed the question. She was astounded by the profound question, especially since it was from Rei. She had long determined that Rei was capable of emotions after the bond, but the question had caught her off guard. Despite the surprise question it was relevant to what she had wanted to talk about.

"Well, this is a surprise," said Ritsuko placing on her glasses. "But could you possibly better explain your question?"

"I think she feels, a certain despair, or maybe some sort of anxiety when I'm not nearby," said Shinji, trying to explain Rei's situation. Shinji held on to Rei's hand as she spoke. Ritsuko looked at Shinji profoundly surprised by the sudden change in his vocabulary, but more so by his maturity and the way he spoke with a certain confidence. Gone was the shy introvert boy she had met; sitting in front of her was a completely different person. The way he looked at her, the way he sat up, even his clothes spoke of confidence. It was a bit of a sight to see Shinji in a different light.

"I see," Ritsuko commented making further notes. "Although I think it's just due to emotional immaturity." Shinji and Rei quirked their eyebrows repeating what she had diagnosed them with.

"Yes," she replied, "because in your case the pills you had been failing to receive were depressants meant to inhibit your emotional responses. And with the presence of your bond the affects of your emotions are somewhat doubled because of Shinji-kun. You simply don't know how to handle your emotions that well, because you rarely use them." Shinji and Rei nodded in understanding at the doctors words.

"Shinji-kun on the other hand although deprived of any real love, has more than likely witnessed it in its basic forms between interactions between other children and their parents, and from interactions from others. Plus he is more familiar with emotions as he had experienced. Although immature as you, he can carry himself a bit differently because he has seen other people express themselves.

"But now in your case because you still lack emotional knowledge you'll find yourself emotionally stressed at times because you don't know how to deal with it. It is possible that you may have an emotional breakdown at times. I recommend that you ask other women such as Misato or Maya to help you better understand your emotions, or better yet refer to classmates." Rei nodded in understanding.

"Now is there anything else that you wished to talk about?" Both pilots shook their heads as they moved to get up.

"Just a moment," she called out surprising both pilots. "I also have a few things I'd like to discuss with you first." Both simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"First of all during the experiments, I had noted some things in your brainwave patterns that I'd like to talk about. First of all, when you had first developed this bond, the two of you had a limited range of separation before negative affects started to affect you. But just now I had recently discovered that your bond had evolved."

"Evolved?" the two of them asked surprised by such a statement.

"Yes," Ritsuko stated turning to her computer. "I did some comparisons to other forms of evolution and such when I came across something interesting. Here's something that you can help you understand.

"As you know between siblings they have their own sets of DNA which makes them who they are and such. However usually there are a few alleles that will match, indicating their sibling relationship. Now in terms of your brains, or your brainwaves to be precise, you two are starting to diverge from the similar brain patterns you had when the accident occurred. And before you panic," she added noting the fear in their eyes, "there is more I need to tell you.

"Now despite the differences in brain patterns, there are several things that are still linked. Such components are your cognitive functions in terms of your heart, your ability to execute synchronized movements and speech, and a few others. However, when outside of the Eva your limited range actually evolved into a mental bridge of sorts."

"Bridge?" Rei asked confused by her statement.

"Yes. Tell me, have you two been able to start sensing each other's thoughts, maybe have some sort of mental communication?"

"We have been-"

"Experiencing intermittent bursts of-"

"Thoughts-"

"Feelings-"

"Emotions-"

"And on occasion-"

"Mutual arousal," they said finishing their burst of synchronized speech.

"M-m-mutual a-a-arousal?!" Ritsuko stuttered to which they nodded in confirmation. A vein formed on her temple as she silently swore to kill Misato for allowing them to get that far.

"Have-have you two had sex yet?" To her relief both parties shook their heads allaying her worst fear, but still made a point to kill her 'friend' first chance she had. But for the moment she had other issues to deal with. Clearing her mind she pulled up her notes.

"Well moving on basically that bond the two of you share has grown by leaps and bounds. That dependency for one has grown most as it has apparently evolved into this bridge allowing the two of you two be more aware of each other on an intimate level. You can sense what the other is feeling emotionally and physically, you can hear each others thoughts, and can possibly exchange tactical information when needed. Also, from my research the distance limitation is nonexistent, meaning you two can be in two places at one time.

"In exchange the bridge keeps you two in contact with one another allowing communication once you're able to master it. But in terms of your Evangelions the distance limit returns unfortunately. Therefore the Fourth Children shall be selected soon, and we may or may not bring in the Fifth Children in if the need arises." Shinji and Rei remained silent contemplating the information they had been given. The fact they no longer needed to be near each other was a blessing. They still had their shared bond feeling each others thoughts and emotions and such, but lately they had been able to feel more, sense more such as if one was saddened or if one was hurt somehow. They felt they were starting to know each other on a more intimate level as Ritsuko stated being able to respond to the other's needs without being asked.

"Arigatou Akagi-san" they thanked in unison getting up to leave. Ritsuko simply nodded before she turned around engrossed in her work once more. Taking it as her silent request to leave, Shinji and Rei quietly left the room. The rest of the day was spent in quiet solitude, enjoying the quiet peacefulness of the day.

The following day all three pilots assembled as they underwent another harmonics tests. Although Shinji and Rei had requested to test in a single pod, Ritsuko adamantly desired and forcefully ordered them to test in separate plugs much to their ire. As they sat in their test plugs Shinji and Rei silently reached out to one another trying to sense the other possibly actively connect with one another. In the control room Ritsuko, Misato, Maya, and Makoto watched on with interest as the test continued.

"So how are the Children doing?" Misato asked Maya curious of their performance.

"See for your self," she responded, showing Misato the graphs.

"Wow…" Misato commented before connecting with the plugs. "Can you hear me Shinji-kun?"

"Hai," he responded, opening his eyes to see Misato's happy visage.

"I have good news," she happily replied giving him a thumb up. "You're number one!" Shinji for his part smiled lightly at his performance. Rei overhearing the comment closed her eyes and tried to let him feel her congratulating him, which he statically returned a thank you. The connection was weak, but already they had begun to learn to speak without words. Asuka on the other hand felt her anger boil.

Soon after Asuka who had long finished showering, stood in the female change room as she began to angrily vent.

"He's done it! He surpassed me easily!" she vehemently shouted. "He did it that easily, that to be honest, I'm irritated! He's so great, so wonderful, so strong; Oh so wonderful Shinji-sama'll make our job easier! Right? We must work harder so we won't be left behind."

"Soryu," Rei called out.

"What do you want?" Asuka muttered as she turned around only to feel the full force of Rei's wrath as she suddenly found herself lying on the ground. Slowly bring her hand to her cheek she delicately rubbed it as the pain settled. Looking up Asuka felt herself shrink, for staring back at her was not Rei Ayanami. Before her stood someone different, someone she didn't recognize.

Her visage maintained its emotionless state, but her eyes showed her true feelings. Anger emanated from her eyes; cold dark, vengeful anger. Rei glared at her with a fire and intensity she had never seen in the pale girl. Such rage could be seen, possibly borderline killer intent. As the moments passed by, Rei's face seemed to darken, as her eyes narrowed focusing the dark relentless anger towards her.

Asuka felt the air become thick constricting her of oxygen. Her heart felt heavy, feeling fear as she continued to gaze into Rei's dark cardinal eyes. Remained rooted to the spot she desperately tried to formulate an escape only to have each idea swathed away by the intensity; idea after idea was shattered by the dark visage she could not break away from. Her eyes remained glued upon the relentless anger; attacking her, hurting her, demoralising her, smashing away the walls around her. She could do nothing under her gaze. For a fleeting moment Asuka prayed something would save her.

"Sayonara." Blinking her eyes she suddenly realised that Rei had turned to leave. In a quick recovery Asuka quickly got up and reached for Rei's shoulder.

"Just a minute Honour Student no does that to me!" Grabbing her shoulder Asuka was prepared to let out her assault only to feel the floor slam against her back. Looking up she realized Rei had pushed her when she had grabbed her shoulder. Fear festered as staring back at her were the cold, hate-filled, murderous eyes that threatened to hurt her.

"Speak ill of Shinji-kun and it shall be your last words," Rei quietly hissed before turning around and left, leaving Asuka bewildered and frightened of what she had just saw.

Outside Rei leaned against the wall across from her, clutching her chest. Only closing the door she realized what she had done. Not only she had vented her anger at Asuka, she had almost punched her neck before quickly shoving her instead. Her breathing heavy, she struggled to control the storm within. As quickly as the anger rose she felt another feeling rise from the pit of her stomach. Suddenly bringing a hand to her mouth she realized she was about to throw up. Knowing the female change room was out of the question she had but one alternative.

Shinji in the change room had just finished putting on a polo t-shirt when Rei suddenly bolted through the room and ran past him. Realizing something was wrong based on their proximity; he quickly followed to see her enter one of the washroom stalls. Instinctively, he ran in and tucked her hair behind her ears as she vomited. Although having seen her vomit before something felt wrong to him. Her voice seemed distressed as if she had just committed something wrong. Carefully reaching out he slowly searched through her memories, providing comfort as he did. Seeing what she had committed Shinji understood what had happened and why she felt this way. The feeling having passed, Rei warily got up with Shinji's support and washed her mouth with Shinji's help. After cleaning her mouth Shinji slowly guided Rei to one of the benches and sat down with her, gently wrapping an arm around her.

"Rei-chan what happened?" he quietly asked rubbing her back with his free hand.

"I…I am unsure Shinji-kun," she weakly replied, the feeling from what happened still fresh within her mind. "Soryu was displeased with your performance. She had spoken negatively of you. I believe I 'snapped' for I stood before her and slapped her. I had turned to leave when she had touched my shoulder. For an instant I-I-I…" she took a deep breath, "I desired to kill her." Shinji felt his heart turn cold. He had felt the momentary intent while he was changing. To hear that it had been directed at Asuka his world seemingly stopped. He knew Rei had trouble understanding her emotions but the fact such an emotion occurred within Rei he felt worried for both girls.

He worried for Asuka for if she went too far she would get herself hurt by Rei for her pride would most likely cause friction. He worried for Rei because she still lacked proper control of her emotions, having been going on pills which kept her emotions in control. If she were to be set off the results could be lethal, to either girl.

"Shinji-kun…I am…afraid," Rei whimpered resting her head against Shinji's chest. "I am unsure of how to deal with this. I fear I may commit regrettable actions."

"Its okay, it's okay," Shinji assured holding her close. "We'll speak with Misato-san about this." Feeling her nod into his shoulder he pulled out his cell phone from his bag and dialled Misato's number.

"Moshi, moshi Katsuragi speaking," said Misato on the phone.

"Misato-san, please come down to the male change room. There was a conflict between Asuka and Rei-chan," said Shinji as he tried to comfort Rei.

"If it's about what happened just now, I'm dealing with a really pissed of Asuka at the moment," Misato replied on the other end. "Ritsuko should be coming down there in a few minutes to help you out. I'll be down there as soon as I can deal with Asuka."

"Hai, arigatou Misato-san," Shinji replied hanging up the phone. He suddenly heard the door hiss open, looking up to see Kaji walk in.

"Yo," he greeted with a wave of his hand. "I heard there was some trouble from Rit-chan so I decided to drop in since she was preoccupied with other matters."

"Hai," Shinji replied before turning back to Rei.

"Care to explain what happened?" he seriously asked sitting down across the two.

"Soryu had been displeased of the test results," Rei weakly stated as she tried to control her breathing. "I was angry at her and slapped her. I had intended to leave when she had grabbed my shoulder. In that instant I had felt a desire to strike a death blow before pushing her instead. During following each attack, I channelled my anger towards her, before leaving following the push."

"Then she ran in and threw up," Shinji added, concluding Rei's story.

"I see," Kaji muttered crossing his arms. "I can see why Asuka talked like she did, but Rei I'm surprised, considering your control."

"That was due to inhibitors," she explained, regaining some control.

"By the way Ritsuko said you lacked emotional maturity," Kaji noted. "Consider this a learning experience."

"A learning experience?" Rei asked confused how she could learn from such an episode.

"Yes," he replied. "Take what you've experienced from your outburst and figure out the following: figure what methods you had used to calm yourself down, and what exactly got to you. The reason you do this is so that you can revise your methods, for they had failed in this case. As for how to deal with what facilitated your outburst, you think of a way to either ignore it, or put it aside until you can safely vent your anger. It's just a suggestion, but you don't have to follow it. With that aside, you feel alright?" Rei simply nodded in response to his question.

"I see," said Kaji. "Well there isn't much I can really do at this point, except provide you support. Misato-san would be more suited to this." Sighing he got up to leave.

"Oh and Shinji-kun, take good care of her," Kaji added before finally walking out.

Shinji momentarily stared at the door before turning back to Rei who was silently whimpering in his arms. Gently reaching out he knew she was disturbed about what had happened. He could only hope that she would be able to get over it before the next angel. Praying for Asuka to be nowhere near them for the next little while, Shinji shouldered his bag, and helped Rei up as he led out her of the room, headed home.

That night had been a quiet night for the Katsuragi residence. To their great luck Shinji and Rei never encountered Asuka. They did see Misato a few times during the night who asked for Rei's side of the story, to find it correlate with Asuka's story. Following that she gave her own advices on how to deal with it, all leaving Shinji and Rei red faced by the time they went to bed.

The following morning had violently erupted into a major scramble as NERV detected an unknown being to have appeared in the city skies. All three pilots had been immediately deployed and had taken up positions observing unknown being. From scans and visual sightings it was spherical, with zebra stripes around its entire form. Inside NERV the staff worked frantically as they worked to ascertain whether or not the target was an angel or not.

"Pattern Orange," Lt. Hyuga reported. "No AT-Field detected!"

"What does that mean," Misato muttered.

"Is that a new kind of Angel?" Ritsuko asked.

"The Magi's withholding their conclusion," Lt. Ibuki responded.

"Geez, why's Commander Ikari absent at a time like this?" Misato whined as they watch the spherical object float through the city.

Outside Unit 01 and 00 while maintaining formation quietly advanced upon the target. Having already determined Unit 01 would take point after a minor squabble between Shinji and Asuka, Unit 00 slowly fell back with its sniper rifle levelled at the target ready to fire upon command.

"Soryu are you ready?" Shinji asked.

"I can't move that fast," Asuka hotly retorted. Minutes passed by and Asuka had yet to report in. Tensions mounted at Unit 01 gripped its pistol. Unit 00 in the background wedged itself between two buildings providing stability should it fire.

"Ayanami let's fall back," said Shinji as he prepared to move away from the sphere.

"SHINJI-KUN BELOW YOU!" Rei suddenly screamed.

"What?" Shinji responded to look back towards the angel to see it had disappeared. Looking down he realized he was standing in a black pit: sinking. Reacting instinctively he aimed his pistol downwards and opened fire to only find his efforts in vain as he continued to sink. Looking up he saw the sphere had returned. Rei quickly trained her weapon and fired three volleys towards the creature to only see the sphere disappear as the shots impacted a building.

"Asuka, Rei, get Unit 01 out of there!!" Misato bellowed. Complying Unit 00 immediately leaped on top of the nearest building and held its rifle out towards Unit 01 who had discarded its pistol and grabbed on with both hands. Unit 02 had started to rapidly advance towards Unit 01 which was now submerged up to its waist.

"Status," Misato ordered.

"The target is attempting to draw Unit 01 into the shadow," Lt. Hyuga reported. "However due to Unit 00's efforts Unit 01 is presently only waist deep."

"Eject the plug," Misato ordered turning to Maya.

"It's no good. There's something interfering with ejection commands," she responded.

"Energy spike detected within the target!" Lt. Aoba reported. Misato could only watch in shock as the rifle barrel snapped as Unit 01 plunged into the dark abyss.

"Shinji-kun!" Rei screamed as she reached down and grabbed the umbilical cable and pulled. Unit 02 suddenly appeared behind, grabbed the cable and continued to pull as well. The rescue attempt continued for another minute before realizing Unit 01 had been forcibly cut off.

In Central Dogma, Misato quickly assessed the situation before giving out her hardest command, "Rei, Asuka, withdraw."

"We can't leave Shinji-kun in there," said Rei as she prepared to jump in.

"Are you crazy?" Asuka bellowed as Unit 02 grabbed onto Unit 00 and restrained it.

"But Shinji-kun…Shinji-kun is," Rei stuttered.

"That was an order," Misato harshly bit out, trying to contain her own frustrations.

"But…but…" Rei muttered trying to find a valid reason. She felt herself being stretched thin as Shinji fell deeper into the pit. As he fell she felt a part of herself leaving her. She felt pain; indescribable, awful, destructive pain and responded the only way she could.

"SHINJI-KUN!!!!" she cried out, burying her face into her hands. Pain and sadness enveloped her as she cried. She felt helpless, unable to do anything to help Shinji. Lost in her emotions she had failed to notice her plug had been ejected and had been carried out.

"Rei," Misato whispered as she sat the girl down.

"Shinji-kun…he can't be…he just can't be…" Rei whimpered, holding herself as she began to feel the long forgotten effects of their separation. "I…I can't feel him…I can't sense him…Misato-san…Misato-san…what's, what's happening to me?"

"I don't know," she replied, looking off towards the city in the distance where the creature floated. "But I promise you we'll bring him back." Looking down at her, Misato felt sadness wash over her. Rei was lost, alone, caught in the darkness of her emotion unable to deal with it. She had lost her light and now wandered aimlessly in hopes for a new source of light; one that could possibly save her.

"I…I feel something I have never felt before," Rei whimpered into her knees. "I feel my chest constricting itself, as if the air is compressing my chest. What is this?"

"It's called fear, Rei-chan," Misato quietly replied, pulling Rei in holding her close to her heart. "You're afraid that you may never see Shinji-kun again. But more than that, you miss him because he was always with you. Despite the fact you gave him confidence, he gave you something greater: he gave you life. He gave you the chance to be free." Rei looked up at Misato profoundly. The words held such truth and wisdom she had never seen within the Major. She saw the care, and the motherly look in her eyes she did what only came natural.

"Arigatou Misato-san," Rei sobbed as she hugged her guardian tightly.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay," Misato silently cooed gently stroking the back of Rei's head. "Just let it out, let it all out."

From afar Ritsuko watched on helplessly between Misato and Rei, and the city where Shinji laid helpless somewhere in the depths of that pit. Despite her misgivings towards Rei the bond had completely changed Rei into someone she found respect in. Rei just had a certain appeal that Ritsuko found irresistible since the accident. Ritsuko was unsure of what it was, but she respected it.

"Oh my, oh my," Asuka suddenly stated, "getting himself into such a predicament. Yeah that was his fault alright. Just because he got the highest score on yesterday's test how could he say, 'I'll show you how it's done'?"

"Asuka," Misato stated in a warning tone getting up.

"He was so elated," Asuka proudly stated as she turned around to suddenly find Rei in her face. "W-what? You don't want to hear bad things about Shinji huh?!"

"Shut up," Rei quietly hissed.

"Or what, you'll kill me?" Asuka drawled. "Ha! Like that'll ever ha-"

"REI STOP IT!" Misato yelled as she struggled to pull Rei off, who straddled Asuka's waist as her hands pressed down on Asuka's throat.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" Rei cried out. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU! YOU PILOT JUST FOR YOUSELF! HE PILOTS SO HE COULD PROTECT THOSE CLOSE TO HIM! HE CARES FOR MISATO! HE CARES FOR AKAGI! HE EVEN CARED FOR YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM?!"

"Rei," Misato groaned as pulled Rei off, trying to keep her restrained.

"He cared for you and this is how you repay him? By insulting him for something he didn't do? He does nothing but kind things but you just push it back in his face! What kind of person are you?" Asuka merely starred at Rei as she lightly rubbed her neck trying to let the pain pass.

"I can never forgive you…DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE UNFORGIVEABLE!" Rei bellowed with an intensity leaving Asuka shocked down to her core as she suddenly stumbled back in surprise. Asuka could only look on in absolute confusion as tears poured from Rei's eyes as she turned around and wailed into Misato's shoulder. Misato simply held on to her whispering words of comfort trying to calm the distraught girl. Misato felt her heart break as she listened to Rei cry. She knew that she was emotionally immature, but to have her suffer through this at such a stage was wrong.

Asuka frowned as she watched Misato comfort Rei. For all she cared Rei was still the Honour Student and nothing more. Huffing she walked past the two. However to her disgust as she walked passed staff members, they gave her glares of contempt while others looked on at Rei in pity, while others silently hoped Shinji could be saved. It infuriated her that they gave her their attention when it should be her as she was technically the only pilot ready to go should a rescue operation should be mounted.

"Come on," said Misato. "Let's sit down." Rei weakly nodded as she allowed Misato to slowly lead her into one of the barrack trailers that had recently arrived. Entering one, Misato sat her down gently on one of the beds before sitting down next to her.

"Misato-san," Rei croaked.

"Nani?" Misato replied as she wrapped her arms around Rei in a motherly fashion.

"Why do I feel so different when Shinji-kun is gone?" she asked in between sniffles.

"Well…why don't you tell me," said Misato. Rei shuffled closer to Misato and laid her head against Misato's shoulder.

"I feel…happy," she stated as she tried to formulate what she felt. "I feel safe, content, relaxed, as if I am capable of anything so long as he is near. I feel the pains of my past ebb away; obscured by the feelings of serenity, of peace, of joy, and content. I feel much more…but…the feelings are unidentifiable. Those are the only words I can find, yet they seem insufficient…"

"So what do you feel now?" Misato asked, trying to be sure of what Rei felt.

"I feel darkness, despair, the absolute opposite of what I feel around Shinji-kun," Rei replied. "I am unable to find words to describe my pains."

"Rei…" Misato quietly began as she held Rei by both shoulders and looked at her in the eye, giving her a warm smile, "I think you're in love with Shinji-kun." Rei looked at Misato's face as shocked at the sudden revelation. Although she had never felt the feeling, the impact of Misato's words seemed to sum her feelings to a whole. She always felt warm around him, connected to him in ways she had never thought possible. She knew his past, his feelings, his deepest desires, just as he knew hers. They shared many things, some were forced upon, but nonetheless it was through that sharing they became more than they were before.

Through their time together she had learned to care for Shinji, but as she thought about it saying she cared for Shinji felt wrong, it felt weak. At the time she had not been able to find the word, but she knew what she felt for him was beyond caring. Never able to find a strong enough word she had always said to herself what she felt was deeper than care, deeper than friendship. Today she found her answer.

"I love Shinji-kun," Rei quietly repeated trying to grasp the feeling she felt.

"Hai, Rei-chan," Misato replied, as she gently cupped one of Rei's cheeks and wiper a tear away with her thumb. "Although forged differently, it's still love." Rei smiled widely as she tightly hugged Misato. "You love him so much that it hurts when you can't help him. It hurts, but if you conquer your pain, it is your strongest weapon."

"Strongest weapon…strong enough to bring back Shinji-kun?" Rei asked as she held Misato's hand in hers.

"Hai Rei-chan," said Misato as drew Rei into another embrace. "And I promise you, we'll get him back. I promise you. He'll come back alive."

**And that's a rap! That concludes chapter 9 of Unbreakable Bond, and half of the 12th Angel's attack. Next chapter see how NERV bails Shinji and reunites our favourite pair. Leave your comments and reviews please. I look forward to reading them.**

**As for that scene was Kaji I just felt he needed to make an appearance. I don't know if that we in-character but hey I don't usually involve Kaji in my stories.**

**Cheers Ja ne**


	11. Reunion

**Unbreakable Bond**

**Chapter XI Reunion**

**Well here it is the next chapter or instalment of Unbreakable Bond. And it looks like I did fairly well with the emotional aspect when Rei had her outburst, I hope that I can continue to provide satisfactory work for you out there to enjoy.**

**LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!**

Ritsuko sighed heavily as she stared at her calculations. Having taken the data she had received from the battle, the MAGI, and the Evangelions, she had slaved in front of a whiteboard for hours, trying to figure out what it was. As far as she could discern from the information, it was 680 meters in diameter and 3 nanometres thick, and that the shadow on the ground is actual body while the sphere was the shadow. An interesting reversal of reality, but that was something to ponder when Shinji was out.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, she checked her watch. To her dismay six hours had already past since Shinji was completely engulfed. He had possibly another 10 hours or so to live, unless they could get him out of it as soon as possible. Then there was the issue of Rei who she had placed under medical supervision. Although she was fine, the chemical imbalance from withdrawals was beginning to take effect. Just last hour she collapsed while trying to get some food. She worried that Shinji may be suffering from it as well. Pushing thoughts aside and hoping her calculations were perfect, she began to formulate a means of destroying the angel and getting Shinji out of there alive.

Not far away in the medical van, Rei was in bad shape. Bed ridden and recently diagnosed with a fever she lay naked under a thin sheet, trying to some sleep. Tossing and turning, vivid images of what could possibly be happening to Shinji ran through her mind. She saw him tortured, in pain, hurting, calling for her name to which she couldn't respond. She could do nothing as her mind ran rampant creating false images and hallucinations to which she had no power to control. Although she knew it wasn't real, she couldn't help but fear he may be in some danger.

Her mind was nothing but a storm of emotions as various aspects of her fought for dominance. Control, anger, fear, anguish, sadness, pain, all these and much more ran about within her mind, driving her mad with grief and utter chaos as she tried to distinguish what was what, trying to maintain what control she had of herself.

"Shinji-kun," she whimpered, hugging a pillow close to her. "Come back…please…come back…" She felt hot inside, lost, disoriented. If it weren't for the bed she wouldn't be able to tell if she was up or down.

Misato, sitting by her bedside could only watch helplessly as the girl continued to fight whatever forces threatened to hurt her. She knew she couldn't do much but be there for her. Shinji now was the only one, having the bond was what kept them together through everything. But now that they were separated, there was only so much she could do to help Rei. Gently reaching out, she pushed aside a few of Rei's bangs.

Feeling her touch Rei looked up tearfully to one person who had stood by her nearly as long as Shinji did since the accident. Looking at her brought little comfort, but she was thankful that she was there. Since Shinji had been taken away, she had been nothing but kind to her, providing her support as best she could. Rei was eternally grateful for the support she provided, being the shoulder to cry on, and the voice of assurance: telling her that Shinji would be alright. Spending time around Misato brought a feeling she had never felt before, yet it felt familiar. It was something Shinji had felt as a child. As she thought about it, the feeling seemed to match what she felt now towards Misato. It felt so foreign to her; yet it felt so right.

"O…okaa-san," she whispered. Misato smiled fondly at the term. Although never having children hearing Rei consider her as her mother felt right in her heart. And like any mother, she did what any in her position would do.

"It's going to be alright," Misato gently said as she sat on the edge of Rei's bed, pulling her into a gentle hug. "I promise now as I promised you earlier today: we'll get Shinji back."

"Okaa-san," she whimpered as she hugged back, and she wept into her shoulders.

Elsewhere Asuka was fuming. Sitting atop her Evangelion, she thought about what Misato had told her after she had managed to comfort Rei. Misato had said her words were inexcusable and that she shouldn't have taunted Shinji in the first place. She said that it was her words that had Shinji take up an assault position. That it was her that caused this mess, that it was her that nearly gotten Rei sucked in as well, that it was her fault that she nearly got herself killed three times by Rei. As far as she could tell Misato was placing all the blame on her.

"I AM NOT TO BLAME!" she bellowed as she slammed her fist onto the top of her Evangelion. "WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT WAS THAT BAKA-SHINJI'S FAULT FOR LISTENING TO ME! I ONLY SAID IT! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN THAT BAIT! HE SHOULD BE SMARTER THAN THAT! Right?" Breathing out a sigh, she fell on her back as she stared up at the sky. She didn't know what to think anymore. Shinji was not the spineless coward he was, and Rei was not the doll she was before. In fact everyone was becoming different.

Misato showed more care to Shinji and Rei than she did before; even Ritsuko seemed to be showing a different side of her self. Everyone had been changing around her. Even the students seem to look at Shinji and Rei differently. So why was it that she couldn't seem to change? She just couldn't understand her world anymore. Before she had been top pilot, praised by all, unchallenged by any, but now everything was different. The world she knew was changing.

No longer were Shinji and Rei complacent no conforming. And Misato wasn't a simple drunkard that was a skilled tactician in a war room anymore. Even her friends were also acting differently. Everything no longer seemed straightforward or simple anymore. Since the accident many things were changing she didn't know what to do. But then again since accident she never really bothered to think about it and try to change accordingly. Sighing to herself she got up and descended, hoping to get a few hours of sleep before any briefings.

About six hours later all had assembled before Ritsuko and her whiteboard as she prepared to brief everyone about the target and the mission she had put together. Looking around she noticed how everyone was giving Rei brief glances of worry. Looking in towards the two, she inwardly smiled at the sight. Having thought Misato would make a bad mother, watching her trying to keep Rei calm proved her wrong.

Kneeling down so she was levelled with Rei who was sitting in a while chair, Misato had her arm around Rei's shoulder, as she whispered words of comfort to the distraught and sickly girl. Rei, in turn, was resting her head against Misato's shoulder, while holding onto Misato's free hand. She was sweating profusely, especially since she was wearing the skin-tight plug suit. Yet despite the situation she was in, she tried to make the best of it, and tried to relax in Misato's embrace.

Knowing there wasn't much time left Ritsuko cleared her throat, gaining their attention. "This meeting shall begin right now. First of all, based on all data gathered from the Magi, and these equations that I've been running through, I've come to the conclusion that the shadow on the ground is the true angel."

"So, that shadow's the main part of the Angel?" Misato asked.

"Yes," Ritsuko replied. "The angel is approximately 680 meters in diameter and 3 nanometres thick. It sustains that super-thin space with an inverted AT-Field and inside is an imaginary space called, 'Dirac's Ocean.' It might be connected to another space."

"What's that sphere then?" Misato asked again.

"That should disappear when the main body's destroyed. That floating object is nothing but a shadow, which leads up to my next topic, the means of retrieving Unit 01 and its pilot, both intact and alive respectively." Everyone immediately set their attention towards the doctor. "What we will do is this: drop all 992 N2 mines upon the target. And taking timing into account and letting the three AT-Field protected Evas infiltrate the imaginary are for only 1 millisecond, we focus the explosive power right before the moment and destroy both the Angel and the Dirac's Ocean. However the reason I say three is that Units 02 and 03 shall extend their AT-Field around Unit 00. Unit 03 shall be operated by the Dummy Plug system.

"However this is the most delicate part of the mission. During that 1 millisecond, Rei you must immediately pinpoint Shinji-kun's exact, and I mean exact location and wrap your AT-Field around Unit 01, because we will only have one-shot at this. The explosion will most likely injure Shinji-kun if he is not protected as he will not be able to raise his own in time."

"So basically," Misato began, "is that we drop all of our mines onto the target. When they make contact a millisecond before they hit, our Evas enter the thing, protect Shinji, and funnel all that energy into that thing?"

"Hai."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!! Do you know how close of a shave that'll be if his succeeds?!"

"Unfortunately that is all we can do," Ritsuko sadly stated. "We cannot risk sending in another Evangelion. For all we know the space within is infinite in size. We have no way of knowing how large it is. Only reason I have Rei protect Shinji-kun is because I know she'll be able to sense him from any distance and project her AT-Field at the correct time." After all she was created to have that kind of timing, she added mentally.

"I'll do it," Rei quietly stated.

"Rei?" Misato asked incredulously. "Are you sure? There has to be some other way to save Shinji-kun." Rei however shook her head.

"I'll be able to make the attempt successfully," she strongly stated, despite her weakened state. Misato however was unconvinced. Although Rei was still strong she was still dependant on Shinji on some level to maintain her normal functions, and vice versa. Then there was the fact they only had a 100th of a second to make the attempt before the mines exploded. If they couldn't make that timing, Shinji was doomed. She tried to think of another way to rescue Shinji, anything that would be able to keep all three pilots safe and uninjured. But as she thought about it, there wasn't anything else that they really could do. They had no information on the target, except for what Ritsuko had provided.

Realising there was nothing, Misato sighed in resignation. "Then we'll begin the operation in 3 hours. I want all available bombers for immediate launch. Transfer them all to Kanku where we will launch them all for our operation. And I want all the best pilots on this mission! Get on it!" She then turned to Ritsuko. "How soon can you get a Dummy Plug and Unit 03 up and running?"

"Two hours," she calmly stated. "I need to make final updates to the system, but the hard part is getting Unit 03 transfer up."

"Get it done. He has 5 to 6 hours, and I don't plan to do an operation with only minutes to spare. Once you're finished with updating the Dummy Plug, I want a back-up plan ready to go!"

"Hai," Ritsuko replied as she and all others dispersed as they prepare for the operation.

"Shinji-kun…hold on," Rei whispered, staring up at the stars.

"You call this an operation?" Asuka muttered.

Inside Dirac's Ocean, Unit 01 aimlessly floated, Shinji sat in his entry plug weary from his long term separation from Rei. Protected with his synchronization with Eva, the weary effects of the separation had been dulled. But it didn't spare him from the pains of exhaustion or hunger.

"Rei-chan," he muttered tiredly. "I don't know how…but I'll get out of here…I know I will." Looking down at his wrist, the display indicated it had been twelve since he had entered life support mode. Sighing sadly he leaned into his seat, as his thoughts drifted towards the blue haired angel of his heart. Prior to waking, he had a deserving slumber to which he dreamt the sweetest dream ever.

He had dreamed a peaceful quiet Tokyo-3 that had been reconstructed into a full scale city, filled with the hustle and bustle of normal city life. He saw everyone, Misato, Ritsuko, Touji, Kensuke, Hikari, and many others living happy and fitful lives, suffering only the normal troubles of life. He even saw Asuka happy with a man whom she had been dating for years. For how long he didn't know, but he was happy she was happy. It was peaceful, and beautiful, overshadowing the beauty he had seen when Misato had first showed him Tokyo-3. All were happy, carefree, never having to worry any impeding changer that would ruin their lives. Gone were the machines of war that made the city, and in their place were homes, orphanages, even parks decorated the city, all connected to a central park. This was the Tokyo-3 he hoped to be able to see come true. His dream had then shifted to scene that burned deep into his memory and heart: a scene that brought tears to his eyes in absolute joy and happiness.

In one of the parks that he hoped to be able see built, he saw himself with Rei, as adults. The two of them were just there sitting in the shade, entangled with each other in their never ending embrace. They were content and happy. On their left hands, gleaming in the sun were wedding bands, signifying their unity. Thinking about that scene stirred emotions within him as he wondered what his mother and father felt when they married. Watching the scene, tears poured from his eyes as he saw children: their children. He saw himself the proud father of three beautiful daughters: all as beautiful as his wife. They were smiling, just happy to be in the presence of one another as they shared a happy family hug. It was then he had woken up. Although a dream, it was one of the most beautiful dreams he had seen in his life.

"Rei-chan," he wistfully whispered. "Wait for me…I'll be back somehow…"

Back in the city, having recovered somewhat from the affects of her separation, Rei stood near the railing overlooking the city, staring at the starry skies above. Her thoughts drifted to Shinji and how she felt for him. Not long ago with Misato's help, she had come to understand and grasp her feelings. Somehow in almost a month she had fallen in love with him. Although it was circumstantial due to their bond, it had helped allow the emotions within grow into the beautiful flower humans cherished. Having been blessed with such emotions, Rei slowly began to understand and cherish them, like a child would cherish their favourite teddy bear.

Knowing what love was and feeling it was the most wonderful feeling. She felt so free from her past, free to move on away from what she had been set out to do and become the person she wanted. The freedom of choice that was once denied of her now stood before her, allowing her to choose the paths she shall take that will lead her to happiness. Yet those paths seemed dull and unimportant. Perhaps it was ever since the accident, they had always chosen their paths together, and walked them together. Perhaps it was this separation that made her feel her future was now nothing but the road of life all humans walked. It lost its spark, its intensity. She prayed with her heart that Shinji would return, and bring back the light she had lost.

"How are you feeling?" Misato kindly asked as she walked up behind Rei.

"I am…distraught," Rei replied gripping the railing, feeling the cool texture through her plug suit. "I miss him so."

"I know…I miss him too."

"Are…are the preparations ready?" she asked, looking up to the woman whom she recently declared her mother.

"Almost," she replied, placing a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Unit 03 is working fine and will be able to help us. Just worry about your part of the job: find and protect Shinji-kun."

"Hai."

"After this, we can just go home and be together," Misato stated, assuring her and hoping that it would allay her fears. "That and dinner will be on me."

"Dinner?" Rei sputtered fearfully, having once accidentally tasting Misato's work.

"Oh no, this is a special occasion," Misato quickly added. "I'm not going to ask Shinji-kun to cook, so I'm going to treat you two, Asuka maybe, and Ritsuko out for steak. We'll probably find something for you, but that's the general plan." Rei simply smiled at the suggestion before turning her sights forward as she watched beyond the horizon. Misato for her part wrapped her arm around Rei, and held her close to her. Ritsuko who was nearby couldn't help but smile. She often wished she had such a mother daughter moment with her own mother while she was growing up.

Soon the hour was at hand and everyone was ready. In the city Evangelion Units 00, 02, and 03 stood ready as Unit 00 stood between the other Evangelions, ready to plunge into the creature and save Unit 01 and Shinji. At the temporary command center, everyone was working as they made last minute check-ups and coordinated with the attack squadron that would launch the N2 mines. They had to make sure all calculations were correct; otherwise the rescue operation would become a salvage operation.

Ritsuko was sweating bullets. Although technically the Dummy Plug wasn't ready to Commander Ikari's standards, she knew that any memory update would make the Dummy Plug more effective. And considering the amount of new data she had recently adding into the Dummy Plug she knew that it was ready. But unfortunately with the presence of Shinji's combat data that had been incorporated into Rei's mind, if the Dummy Plug were to be employed in a combat situation, it would most likely fight in a manner to Commander Ikari's dislike. Pushing the thoughts aside, she continued to monitor the Dummy Plug and other systems as she too prepared for the operation.

Misato from her position in the command vehicle was relaying final orders to the pilots. "Asuka, remember you are to extend your AT-Field around Rei to provide her cover as her own field will be weakened when she wraps it around Shinji-kun."

"Hai, hai," Asuka angrily responded. "But I don't see why I don't get the lead position. I mean I still have a higher sync ratio than she does."

"That's because of Rei's special condition that makes her the only one eligible to be the lead Unit for this mission," Misato replied before turning to Rei's display. "Rei you only have one shot at this. Make it count at all costs."

"I will not fail," Rei calmly stated. Misato simply nodded before cutting connections.

Inside the entry plug Rei sat back as she calmed herself down. The operation was about to begin and she would not fail. Closing her eyes she focused on nothing but Shinji. Reaching out she tried to feel for him, despite the AT-field that stood in her way. Waiting for the operation to commence, she searched for the boy she loved, the one who had given her life and allowed her soul to grow. Feeling something she reached out. She felt it. It was Shinji. She somehow had been able to find Shinji. Feeling her excitement grow she reached out as far as she could in hopes to connect. She was close. Her heart beat began to quicken, as she felt hope grow. She only needed a bit more, and she'd be able to feel him again. Oh how she longed to feel the warmth of his thoughts, the tender feelings he always gave her with his mind. As their touched, Rei felt something she had never thought she'd ever experience again.

"Heart rate just shot up!" Maya suddenly cried out.

"What?!" Misato and Ritsuko shouted before looking at Rei's screen. Inside she seemed to be gagging as she clutched her heart. Inside she writhed in agony as she felt pain like she had never felt before. She found she couldn't breath; she couldn't even call for help. There was nothing but pain, absolute destructive pain that attacked her chest. Her chest felt like it was on fire as something reached out and was slowly crushing her heart as it struggled to pump blood through her body.

She didn't know what was happening. She had just touched Shinji's mind when all she felt was a blank. Through the torturous pain, her eyes shot wide open as she realized what it meant. She had felt it before. When Shinji had died moments she had left her 3rd body she felt the darkness within him, the blankness of a soulless body. It was through that memory she had realized the undeniable and destructive truth: Shinji was dead.

"NO!!!" she screamed, despite the pain that consumed her body.

"This is not good," Ritsuko muttered as she looked at the medical readouts. As she continued to read the pulses her mind came to the only conclusion.

"I'm so sorry…but…they're dead."

"What?" Misato gasped, disbelief written on her face.

Ritsuko looked up at Misato sorrowfully. "I'm sorry. Rei…she's going to die…it…it can't be helped…"

"Shinji-kun…Rei-chan…"

"Something's happening!" a technician suddenly cried out.

The once quiet tranquility of the Angel was shattered, as its very own body erupted in a violent quake, shattering the surroundings.

"What's happening?" Asuka asked fearfully at the sight before it. As the Angel's body continued to crack and crumble, a deafening rumble reverberated throughout the city, as the tremors were lightly felt by those at the command center. The ground began to wave up and down, as if something wanted out and the shadow was like a membrane that was keeping whatever was in from getting out.

"Status?" Misato demanded.

"Not sure," Lt. Hyuga replied.

"All gauges are off the scale!" Maya stated from her station.

"But we haven't done anything," Ritsuko uttered, still feeling the shock from the fact Shinji was dead.

"Couldn't it be Shinji-kun?" Misato asked hopefully, considering Shinji was still inside.

"Impossible!" Ritsuko stated. "If anything it's Unit 01 that's doing this!"

"The target's shadow's beginning to destabilise," Lt. Aoba stated.

Above the torrent of destruction, the once zebra striped ball dulled into a pitch black. All those watching were horrified as a bulge began to form. Soon a clawed hand burst out as a blood spilled from the sphere. People inside could only watch in horror as Unit 01 began to immerge from the ball, in a sick act of rebirth. Tear widened as two hands sprouted forth, gripping the ends of the tear and pushed, splitting the being further as blood continued to spray, gushing in a wild flow of uncontrollable taint. Having opened gap further, Unit 01 leaned forward as it released an earth shattering roar: so loud those at the command center at the edge of the city could hear it with distinction.

The sphere began to bubble and convulse as additional cracks began to form and shatter revealing flesh within. Letting out another howl Unit 01 pushed aside the material further, stressing the ball beyond its limits as it began to rain flesh and blood alike, staining all with its red taint.

"Am I piloting something like 'that'?!" Asuka whispered, disgustingly mesmerized by the sight before her, unable to fully comprehend display.

"Sh…Shinji-kun," Rei weakly whimpered as her pain began to subside, allowing to watch the occurrences in front of her.

"What…what did we copy it from?" Ritsuko fearfully wondered. Misato continued to watch the maimed creature bring forth Unit 01 as her thoughts drifted to what would happen to the Evangelions and their pilots when all the Angels were defeated.

Having no strength left the angel shattered, spilling, spraying, sending everything within outward, in a storm of flesh and blood, as red flashed throughout the city, bathing it in its filth. The once proud Tokyo-3 had become marred by the innards of the angel. Having freed itself Unit 01 slammed down upon the creature itself, shattering its body into a pile of debris, as he let out a fresh roar, signifying its ultimate victory over its foe, like an animal that had made a kill. Growling the creature looked around its surroundings, gathering intelligence, learning of what it was in. Its gleaming white eyes fell upon the mono eye of Unit 00.

Growling have ceased, the creature stood upright for a moment, before it started to walk shakily towards Unit 00. Everyone watch fearfully as they wondered what the berserk unit would do next. To their absolute horror Unit 00 leapt forward and towards Unit 01.

"REI GET BACK!" Misato yelled, only to hear a peculiar response.

"Shinji-kun, it's Shinji-kun, I just know it!" was heard over the line as Unit 00 barrelled into Unit 01. Having it within its grasp, Unit 00 reached back and ripped the plug covering forcing the plug to immediately eject. Feeling the connection to its pilot gone, Unit 01 collapsed into the arms of the blue unit. Gently laying down Unit 01, Unit 00 then went down on one knee and gently laid Unit 01's entry plug on the ground before ejecting its own entry plug.

"Shinji-kun!" Rei yelled out, clamouring out of her entry plug and ran down the length of Unit 00's arms. Grasping the emergency handles without care of what she or Shinji felt, she pulled on the handles and began to turn. Her mind raced as she thought about what had happened to Shinji, and how he was right now inside the plug. Her heart pumped with adrenaline as she continued to turn. To her it was a life or death situation in which if she couldn't pull out the door in time Shinji would die, bringing her along with him.

"Please be alright, please be alright," she chanted as she struggled to open the plug. Calling upon whatever strength she had she pressed on, intent on freeing Shinji from the steel coffin. Hearing the hatch click, she yanked on the door and pulled it upon and dived into the plug.

"Shinji-kun!" she called out when she saw him lying in the plug unconscious. "Shinji-kun! Shinji-kun!" she continued to yell out, in hopes to waking him. Tears began to pour from her eyes as she grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him. Doing whatever came to mind, she struggled to wake the boy.

"Shinji-kun, don't leave me," she sobbed. "Don't leave! Wake up!" For a few minutes her struggles seemed to be in vain. Misato who had only just arrived quickly rushed into the plug, to see Rei struggle to wake Shinji. Misato's blood went cold when she realized if Shinji were to die, she'd lose Rei as well.

"Shinji-kun…" Misato whimpered as she stumbled into the plug. "Please…don't die on us…you-you have too much here. Don't go throwing that away…"

"Shinji-kun, don't go," Rei pleaded. "I…I…I love you!"

As if responding, Shinji's eyes began to slowly open as his eyes greeted his world once more.

"Rei…chan…"

"Shinji-kun!" Misato and Rei exclaimed, hope in their voice.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Rei and Misato, tears streaming from their eyes. Both were important women in his life, whom he would protect with his life. "I just couldn't leave my family behind, could I?"

"Shinji-kun!" they wailed as Rei and Misato fell upon Shinji and cried. Shinji felt his heart swell with happiness. He had his connection with Rei, and it was through that connection he learned of what she had gone through. Although wishing he had been there for her, he saw that she had become stronger. Then there was Misato, who had somehow become their surrogate mother. Calling what strength he could, he pulled them in close to him, lending what little shoulder he had left for them to cry on.

Outside Asuka watched disdainfully at the sight. She saw something she had lost long ago: a family. Sometime she wished for a new one, but she was strong. She didn't really need a family, so long as she had herself she was alright. Turning her back, she walked away from the sight, so that she could head back to NERV and have a shower.

Ritsuko for her part smiled lightly at the scene, glad that things would be alright. Shinji was alive and well, Rei was probably stable now, and Misato had her son back. Realising she had no place in the moment; she turned and walked away, overseeing the cleanup of the Evangelion and salvage of the angel.

"Welcome home, Shinji-kun," Misato sobbed, looking back at her son.

"Tadaima, kaa-chan," Shinji whispered before falling into a fitful sleep, resting his head atop Rei's head who had fallen asleep just moments prior. Misato smiled fondly at the two of them. Although they weren't genetically related to her, they were her son and daughter. Pushing a few strands away from their eyes, she quietly got out of the entry plug and waved for a few medical personnel.

"Get them into a room together and let them sleep," Misato quietly ordered. They paramedics nodded as they carefully got in, and placed the two of them on separate gurneys, and rolled away.

A few hours later the two of them slowly awoke. Feeling a warm entity enclosed around them, the two of them looked around in a disoriented fashion until their eyes fell upon one another. Rather than going for pleasantries, they leaned in as their lips found one another in a soul searing kiss. Although brief, many emotions had been exchanged. Happy to be in each others arms once more, they settled into their bed, as they held on to one another.

"I missed you," Rei muttered into his chest.

"I know…I missed you too," he replied back, stroking the back of her head.

"Don't…don't ever leave me."

"I promise Rei-chan," he firmly stated, pulling her in closer. "I promise."

"I see that you're awake," said a voice from the door. Looking towards the sound of the voice, they saw Misato standing there with a smile on her face.

"Akagi said that you guys are free to go now," she stated before pointing to a bag next to their chair. "That has some clothes that should fit you. We're going out tonight, so these should do. And there should be a shower behind that door."

"Hai kaa-chan," they responded together.

Misato smiled widely at the respond. "I never thought I'd be so happy to hear that. I'll be back in an hour or so. I've got some problems to take care of first." With a wave of her hand and the hiss of the door she was gone.

"C'mon, let's go take a shower," Shinji muttered. Nodding in agreement, Rei followed his lead as they both got out of the bed. Checking the contents of the bag, they found some clothes, undergarments, and a bottle of shampoo. Looking towards the other side of the room they found the door she was talking about and entered. They shared a quiet shower simply enjoying the feel of each other's warmth as they helped clean one another.

Misato, who had just arrived, sat on a chair next to the bed when she heard the door open. Looking up she smiled at what she saw. Shinji, who was the first to step out, wore a blue shirt to which he left the top two buttons undone, khaki pants, and his usual runners. Rei wore a black halter top supported by a thin string underneath a denim jacket, a denim skirt, and black high heels.

"Well…I think I've out done myself this time," Misato happily exclaimed, already enamoured at the sight before her. "You guys look good!"

"A…arigatou, kaa-chan," they meekly replied. Misato giggled at their response. It was funny how in battle they were calm, cool, and collected, and yet a simple comment such as their state of dress left them dumbfounded and embarrassed. Perhaps their weakness lied in their inexperience's in life. More research was needed, but she was confident she found something on them.

"Well anyways c'mon, Ritsuko, Kaji-baka, Asuka, and a few of your friends are waiting." Giving her a momentary confused glance, the two of them nodded before following her. "Oh that reminds me!" Misato suddenly exclaimed as she turned towards the bed and opened a draw on next to the bedside table. Pulling something out, she tossed it to Rei. Catching the object, she took a look at it to see that it was a small handbag.

"We can't have you walking around without one now, can we?" Misato chimed as she motioned towards the small bag that was attached to her belt.

"Without what, okaa-san?" Rei asked.

"A purse or handbag of course," Misato happily explained as she led the two of them out. "It just wouldn't look right for a girl of your age and stature to be caught in an occasion such as this without your handbag!"

"Eto…eto…" Rei muttered trying to form a coherent thought. Misato's words had caught her off guard. Never having a female figure of any real sorts growing up, she was unsure of what to exactly do or how to carry herself in public.

Wrapping an arm around Rei's shoulder Misato smiled broadly. "You have much to learn Rei-chan. And I plan to teach you everything you need to know."

**And that concludes Chapter XI. Shinji's back, Rei's back to normal, and Asuka's still messed up as ever. Considering that emotional rollercoaster I just took you guys through, I'm going to be taking a small step back, and do the outing instead.**

**Although some romance, next chapter will be full of it . I hope to see you guys read that chapter when it comes out.**

**Now that you're read my work, please drop me a review **

**Cheers Ja ne**


	12. Night to Remember

**Unbreakable Bond**

**Chapter XII Night to Remember**

**I'm not dead, but rather it's been a lack of inspiration. I just suddenly had a need to write after watching this clip from Elfen Lied, and now here I am, writing the next instalment of Unbreakable Bond. It's the shortest them all, but then again, this is only half of the entire thing. Depending on the reception of this, I may put up the rest; otherwise the rest will be on Mediaminer on a later date when I complete this.**

**Please leave me your comments.**

**Note that this is a lemon.**

**You have been warned!**

"What a night," Shinji murmured as he and Rei collapsed onto their futon.

"Hai," Rei quietly replied, satisfied with resting her head against her shoulder. The evening had passed by quite well, and without incident. Although Asuka's mood had been sour somewhat, Kaji's presence had helped placate her, much to Kaji's chagrin. Early during the night out, out of luck, and a bit of coaxing from the two of them, they had managed to get Touji to be Hikari's date for the night, much to her delight. It also helped Touji from merely horsing around with Kensuke who had unfortunately come, but to their surprise, he had behaved quite well, keeping most of his non-relevant comments to himself.

Now the night was over, and they were now in the comfort of their own home and apartment. Though Misato had offered them a chance to spend some time in her apartment, they had declined, saying they were tired and wanted some sleep.

Shedding her jacket, Rei got up and placed it on a coat hanger and placed it in their small closet. Although they had access to a master bedroom, they felt that it was far too large, and used it as their storage room instead, opting to using the smaller guest room as their place of rest. Fingering the material light, she felt the coarse material underneath her fingers. Although it felt odd to wear it, she liked the feeling somewhat and hoped for another chance to wear it.

Shinji from his spot couldn't help but marvel at the sight before him. With Rei's back towards him, the gentle moonlight glow that was cast through his window lightly lit her back, creating a seemingly ethereal aura around him. Her azure hair radiated with strength. He felt he reached out, he could feel the connection they shared, the special bond that only they had. His eyes eventually travelled down to her alabaster back which was left bare by the halter top she wore. Under the gentle caress of the moon, her back seemed to have a shin like silk. He felt he was looking at the rarest of silk: the only one of its kind.

His focus eventually enveloped her whole body as he watched the jewel before him turned to face him. As he saw it everything was perfect. From the boyish hairstyle she wore, to the piercing gaze of her ruby eyes, down to the subtle curves of womanhood that began to manifest itself in her body. Everything about her was just absolutely perfect. Standing at the pinnacle of beauty and perfection, Shinji could only stare in awe. He had no words to describe the perfection he saw. No words came to him now, nor would they ever.

Rei couldn't help but blush as she watched Shinji gaze upon her. Although she had been under the scrutiny of many people, she had never been watched before by someone whom loved her. It was a new experience to her, one that she wouldn't lose the chance to fully understand.

"Sugoi," Shinji whispered as he slowly got up. Pulling her into a hug, he gently pressed his lips upon hers.

As their lips touched, they soon felt into a deep trance. Lost in the waves of emotions, they slowly embraced it, enveloping each other in the warmth, care, devotion and love they had to one another: Words became meaningless; memories became skewed blurs; the world around them became an endless bliss. Lost in their own world, they danced an endless danced as they caressed one another, revelling in the feel of one another. It was their world, none other.

In a haze of emotions, they soon found themselves lying on the bed. They panted as they gaze upon one another. Pools of cobalt blue stared into the windows of crimson, penetrating deep into the soul revealing to it the scared lonely girl who now desired for salvation and love, instead of death. The boy, whom desired to be alone, gently reached out as he caressed the face of the girl whom he loved. She was his light, much as he was hers. That was all that mattered, in the here and now, and in the future.

"Rei-chan," Shinji whispered slowly, allowing her name to linger in the moment.

Rei merely shed a few tears as she slowly reached up and outlined his lips with hers, wishing to remember the feel of his lips. Though they were together now, she feared that the inevitable will occur and they will die. Although pessimistic, they saw the sentimental value for wishing to burn the memory of feeling into ones mind. It was yet another link in the ever growing bond they shared that held them together. She wanted nothing more than to forever live this moment. But she knew that this was a fleeting moment to be shared with her Shinji now, before it was gone.

Sensing her desires to allow the moment to envelop them, he gently leaned down, placing kisses along her brow before gazing back at her. No words were needed to communicate the desire they both shared. Reacting instinctively their lips met as their hands explored one another.

Smooth as silk, were the only words that could be thought off as hands glided over her body. Beyond imaginings, the skin felt so smooth. Gently reaching up to peak of her body, the hands gently glided around the peak as the body arched to meet his hands. No sounds were made as his hands gently fondled and kneaded her mounds. She could only but breathe raggedly. His hands felt right. Though she had touched herself there many times before, she had always felt something was missing, that it wasn't her hands that were meant to be there: now she understood. It was his hands that were meant to touch. The smooth, gentle touch of his right and the calloused but loving grip of his left hands, were the ones she desired. As he continued to massage her, her hands ever so quietly searched his body.

Placing gentle kisses along her collarbone, he couldn't help but marvel at the feel of her skin. It was comparable to the finest silk in the world. Slowly reaching down to her neck, he placed butterfly kisses along the side, occasionally licking up and down, finally forcing her to moan. He smiled victoriously as hey continued to kiss and lick her neck. It had a sweet flavour to which he failed to identify. However his victory felt short lived as he hitched his breath. Somehow one of her hands snacked down below as it gently made its presence known. One of his hands gently released a mound as it took her head and brought it to his, as he brought them into a soul searing kiss. As they kiss, he could feel her hand exploring him. Her fingers gently traced the contours of his veins as her palm slowly caressed his own peak. His entire body tingled as she touched. His body raced as it increased the flow. His body felt hot, hotter than ever before as she continued. Releasing his hold on her head, his heads gently travelled down the side her arm before reaching her waist.

She was in heaven. Feeling the comfort of the pillow on the back of her head, the soft caress of his lips on hers, his hand on her breasts, and his weight, she felt nothing could harm her, that nothing of her past could ever harm her again. She felt free. Free from all the restraints of the world that kept her down, denying her the pleasures of life.

Suddenly screaming into the kiss, her body suddenly lit on fire. Feeling his other hand there, her hold upon him lessened as she felt herself losing all senses in her body except there. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. Caught in the tantalizing web of ecstasy, she arched her lower body as she searched for more of the feeling. She couldn't even begin to understand what she was feeling. All she knew was a desire for more of the feeling, one she would have regardless of what was needed. She felt his hands gently touching his, rubbing her up and down, its pattern erratic leaving her helpless and unable to set her pace. Having given up hope to ever match his present ministrations, her hands rubbed along his chest, feeling the subtleties of the muscles that hid beneath his frame.

Her mind suddenly kicked into overdrive as she realised the feeling in her nether regions chanced. Screaming at new octaves, she suddenly released it was his tongue that began to caress her lips. His lips ever so agonizingly slow, lapped around her, drinking in every drop of nectar she dripped. She struggled under his touch, unable to do such to have him relieve her stress. Though distress he wouldn't obey her, she found satisfaction in his actions. His desires to please her brought a torrential wave of emotions that crashed upon her as he continued. As her voice continued to reach now octaves, her hands began to move. Slowly reaching down, she raked through his hair as the other fondled her mounds. She was lost. She was lost in the emotional haze of their love and their passion, left with nothing but a fragment of her sanity that watched as her body became a receptacle of their love.

Never had he tasted such sweet nectar until this moment. She was the Nile as he was the Atlantic, drinking up her ever flowing waters that never ceased. His tongue lapping up, he went about his pace based on the amount she flowed. At times it seemed she would try and slow the flow to which he responded with slow agonizing licks, allowing him but a moment to savour her sweet flowing nectar, while at other times he must act quickly, preventing her sweet juices to become a waste. As he continues to feast, he felt her struggle in his grasp. He smiled inwardly, knowing that despite her desires for an immediate release, she was enjoying it. He struggled not to grant their desires. She was his angel, one he would treat her as only an angel should be treated. He would give her only his best, granting her only the most pleasurable of treatments that would forever burn into her soul. He would ensure she would never forget this, even for years to come. She was his angel, for now, and forever always.

"Shinji-kun," she gasped, losing her sanity. Her legs clamped around his head and hooked around his shoulders preventing his escape. Her hands she no longer had feeling in or control continued to satisfy her body as he satisfied her nether lips. Struggling on her back, her mind lead back to what seemed so long ago, to the feeling of his nether tool. The muscles within, the veins that framed it, the smooth head, it was like the perfect fit for her lips, like the glove made for the one hand. Her mind raced as it fed her thoughts of enveloping it with both of her lips, longing the feel of it, to satisfy her, to make her whole. Nothing more she wanted than to be able to find satisfaction in the moment.

Her thoughts were suddenly derailed as she reached yet another new octave. His scouts had entered, penetrating the small opening as three lowly fingers as his tongue darted around inside, exploring her, preparing her for what was to come. Her entire body froze as they slowly explored, soaking up the information for their leader. She struggled even more, the feelings within her body beyond bearable. She screamed as he felt it. She knew not what he touched, but his lips, teeth, tongue, and fingers, touched it, lighting an inferno. Her whole body shuddered as she felt whatever it was being assaulted by everything he had. Her body tightened as he continued to touch. She knew not what to do. She was lost in the haze as he continued his pleasurable assault. She was at his mercy, something she found to be an absolute satisfying and gratifying feeling.

He smiled as he felt her squirm. Whatever it was he found, it was apparently extremely sensitive. He had never heard her scream like that before, and he would ensure it happened again. It seemed to be some precious jewel of her body, for it had been hidden within the many folds her body had that hid her treasure. Having found it and exploited, he knew it would be the finisher to his attack. Allowing his fingers to enter her nether lips once more, he gently probed, feeling the walls within contract around him, in a weak attempt to force him out. Knowing how sensitive it was, he rocked his fingers back and forth, sliding back and forth, and up and down. Her body continued to move about as her legs remained enclosed around him. He was on the right path, and soon his prize would be his. He continued to feast, adding the pleasurable touches of his entire mouth on her pleasure spot on occasions. Her breathing became increasingly ragged and he somehow knew this was what they had been searching for. Diving in, he poured everything he had as his lips crashed upon her special lips.

In one final piercing scream, she felt her body lose control. Her body locked itself as she released a torrential wave of nectar from her nether lips. She was lost. She had just been presented with the most pleasurable moment in her life. As the euphoria lingered, tears gently trailed down her eyes. Tears of joy and sadness slowly flowed as she silently thanked him for his gift. He had shown her a side of life she never would've known if she had stayed with that man. As she slowly sank back into the bed, she gently reached out towards him, quietly calling his name. She felt weak. Her arms reflected her weakness as it trembled as she struggled to reach his hand that lay upon her belly.

"Shinji-kun," she whispered, struggling to keep her head up.

"Rei-chan," he whispered back, crawling up towards her as he gently fed him his fingers. Gently sucking on them, she tasted the sweet flavour that was her nectar. As she continued to slowly drink his offer, her hands weakly wrapped themselves around his back. Sensing what she wanted, he slowly eased himself down, until his entire weight was on her. Feeling she had finished, he gently removed his fingers from her mouth.

"Arigatou," she whispered tearfully as she brought his face closer to hers, as their noses touched. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Shinji," she paused a moment, struggling on a certain thought before she continued, "Iie, koibito."

"And it's not over yet," Shinji murmured as his lips crashed upon hers.

That night became one of the most memorable nights for the two of them, as they slowly consummated their love throughout the better part of the night.

In the neighbouring apartment, Misato couldn't help but smile as she listened to them. Though an invasion of their privacy, she couldn't help but listen. It reminded her of how much she loved Kaji, and it taught her how deep their love was. By far deeper than anything she had ever seen, she knew this was inevitable. Making herself comfortable, she slowly tuned out the two of them, wishing them the best of luck as she drifted off to sleep.

Asuka listened with extremely jealousy to their passion. Her tears freely felt as she wondered why she was shunned from such emotions.

"Why," she sobbed as she heard Rei scream again. "Why do they get it all? Why am I stuck like this?" Her questions continued to haunt her as she lay in her futon, forced to listen to their love while she wallowed in misery, the rage and anger replaced by the depression of her life.

"I hate my life."


	13. Calm Before the Storm

**Unbreakable Bond**

**Chapter XIII Calm Before the Storm**

Sunlight gently basked the room in its radiant glow, as it chased away the darkness. Gently casting its early glow, its light soon fell upon the sleeping couple, who lay bare for the beings beyond to gaze upon.

In a tangle of sheets, arms, and legs, Shinji and Rei quietly slept, entrapped by one another. Rhythmic breathing told they were alive. Vain attempts to ignore the light were swatted away as they slowly awoke, their eyes gently opening to great the new day. Both smiled lightly as they gazed at one another.

No words were exchanged. Mere action spoke for them, as Rei cuddled into Shinji, lightly tracing the contours of his chest while he pulled her in closer, all the while straightening out the sheets as best he could, pulling it overtop of them.

Rei sighed tiredly as she thought about last night. Her body ached greatly, yet she had never felt so relaxed in all her life, so complete, so alive. She knew Shinji shared the same feelings as she did. Taking a deep breath, she smiled as his scent filled her. Mixed with the smell of their sweat, and their love, it created a soothing scent that began to slowly lull her back to sleep.

Shinji smiled as well as the same smell flowed through him. He had never thought to be in such a position such as this, but he was happy. Lightly grazing his fingers along Rei's back, he revelled in the feel of her smooth silky skin against his fingers.

The feel of their naked bodies together seemed to slowly arouse them as they felt odd protrusions against one another. Both blushed lightly at the results of their arousal, but neither moved to pull away, content with simply staying one another's arms.

"I guess that makes our agreement annul," Shinji playfully commented, recalling how they had agreed not to have sex yet.

"Circumstances changed the parameters of our agreement," Rei countered, as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, smiling into it.

Shinji continued to fondle her back, as one of his hands slowly reached down to the joint between her hips and spine and began to rub the spot in a circular motion. He smiled as he heard Rei suddenly hissed, remembering she had tried to keep the knowledge of her various sensitive spots hidden from him. He didn't know all of them, but for the moment it was his favourite as he lightly rubbed the spot as he listened to Rei moan in delight.

Rei smirked as she gently wedged his aroused member between her legs, giving it a gentle squeeze. A sharp breath told all she needed to know as she gently rubbed her legs along his length, struggling not to succumb to the linked feeling. She had noticed they didn't feel each others sexual arousal last night, but she thought little of it, only aware of the fact Shinji continued to lightly massage the small of her back and she felt herself rubbing his tool.

She eventually had to stop, the sensitivity of her back, and the feedback from his member was too much for her. She chose to sheath him, moaning pleasurably as she felt him slowly enter her before coming to a rest, sitting comfortably within her.

Shinji contently watched her as she sighed deeply into his neck, resting comfortably in his arms. Looking at the clock on the wall, it displayed 7:32 am. He chuckled lightly at how ridiculously early they woke up, but unfortunately, they would have to get out of bed soon. They still had school in the morning, and they knew getting Hikari mad was a bad thing, but they still had time.

"I wish this would never end," Rei tiredly murmured, snuggling deeper into Shinji.

"I know," he replied, wishing the same thing. "But kaa-san won't allow it."

"Then let us enjoy the moment," Rei murmured, bucking her hips slightly, moaning as he slid back and forth for a moment. They revelled in the feel of their warmth, content with lying in the covers of their futon. Intimate contact brought blissful smiles to their lips as they quietly relaxed, doing nothing but enjoy the moment.

"Aishiteru, Shin-chan," Rei purred as she nibbled on his neck.

"Aishiteru, Rei-chan," Shinji murmured back as he leaned over, gently placing a trail of kisses along her neck and shoulder.

Their room resounded as their moans filled the air. Gently suckling on another, the heat slowly burned them, desires arousing as they slowly began to stir, their hands roaming around one another. Their bodies in motion, they rolled as Rei lay atop him, her hips rolling back and forth, his member sliding in and out.

Shinji groaned as his hands found their way to their hips, lightly gripping them as he gently raised and pushed her along his nether tool, grounding himself against her every time she came down. His groin throbbed with each and every pulse of their actions. His aching body protested as his drive surged forward.

They quietly moaned each others names as they pumped their bodies against each other, the nectar of their love spilling all over their legs and onto the futon.

"I, I can't take this," Shinji groaned as he flipped their positions and increased the pace.

Rei wrapped her legs around his waist, rapidly bucking her hips back and forth, matching his forceful pace as he slid rapidly in and out of her sheath. Her body screamed in ecstasy as he continued to pump back and forth. Instinctively wrapping her arms around him, she lightly dug her nails in as she gripped onto his back.

Their motions became increasingly belligerent as they fell into the deep abyss of their love and emotion. Thumping, moaning, groaning, screaming, these sounds filled the room as their loved consumed one another.

"Damn it," Shinji groaned as with one last thrust, their bodies locked. His ears shrilly resounded as she screamed, her vaginal walls clinging strongly as she milked his worth.

Collapsing upon the futon, their breaths came out in synchronized rates as they slowly recovered from the morning excursion.

"Nothing like the first time," Rei wearily commented.

"Never is," Shinji murmured, letting his weight to simply rest on her. Glancing back at the clock, he frowned somewhat as he read the time it displayed: 7:52.

"Rei-chan," Shinji murmured.

"Yes, I know," Rei muttered into his ear. "We must prepare now."

Tiredly getting up, the two of them groaned painfully as their bodies protested. Using each other for support, they slowly made their way towards the washroom, Shinji grabbing their towels as they walked. Their groins screamed in agonizing protest, aching from the previous night's activities.

"Who knew sex would have after-effects," Shinji grimaced as he and Rei collapsed on the washroom floor.

"Indeed," Rei agreed, gently massaging her sore groin with one hand as the other turned on the shower, as it started to soak them both.

Knowing Rei was in a worse position than he was, Shinji slowly got up as he gathered the needed supplies for their wash. The tasks themselves were easy, but the fact his groin was sore made it difficult to move around as he gathered all the needed supplies to bath before going in for a needed soak. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was now 7:55. Making mental notes, he figured how long it would take him to prepare everything, and arrive at school on time. He sighed tiredly as he realised that even if they rushed, they would most likely be late for school. Their bodies just wouldn't allow it. With that in mind, he came up with the only reasonable solution.

Grabbing the telephone mounted on the wall, he gave it to Rei who silently understood what he requested, and dialled Misato's number as she waited for Shinji to prepare everything.

"Hello?" said Misato as she answered the call.

"Okaa-san, I regretfully inform Shin-chan and I shall not be attending school today," Rei stated, as Shinji began to lather soap on her back.

"That good eh?" Misato mischievously commented, laughing somewhat when she heard them stutter, trying to deny the accusation. "Well considering I heard it over here, I'm guessing it was good." Misato only laughed harder when they again tried to deny the accusation, only to trip over their own tongues in embarrassment.

"You embarrass us, okaa-san," Rei whispered, still flustered from the comment.

"That's the idea," Misato happily chimed. "Anyways, I had a feeling, so I had called the school ahead of time. They're aware you guys won't be around any time soon for the day, so just enjoy the day off."

"I see," Rei replied, smiling at Misato's thoughtfulness. "Arigatou, okaa-san."

"Hey, it's no biggie," Misato nonchalantly replied, placing a platter of fish in front of Pen-pen, who immediately began to gorge himself. "Oh and could you guys do me a favour and watch over Pen-pen later? I have to head to NERV later, and with Asuka at school, I figure he could use your company. He misses you guys, to a point."

"More like he misses my food," Shinji commented, which Misato heard as they had set the phone on Speaker Mode.

"Now don't be mean," Misato chided. "Anyways, enjoy your day off. I might come by later today if I have time. If not I'll stop by tonight."

"Hai," they replied together, creating that all familiar synchronized tone.

"Don't ever change, you hear me? Ja." The couple simply smiled in amusement as they turned off their phone.

"You too, kaa-san," they murmured as Shinji continued to gently massage Rei's back, cleansing it as he does. Pouring a handful of soap, Rei began to lather it onto her arms, cleaning as much of her arms as she could, all the while taking her time to massage the sores along her arms. Despite the fact she did little from what she remembered, her body remembered differently. She sighed tiredly as Shinji began to work his way around her front, minding her sensitive nipples which still haven't recovered from last night.

Taking another handful of soap, Rei began to wash her legs when she felt Shinji stop her. Sensing his desire to allow him to massage her body, she gratefully accepted, planning to return the favour when he finished. Sitting on the stool, she relaxed greatly as she watched Shinji gently massaged her aching legs, particularly her thighs which had been screaming in exhaustion all morning.

She revelled in the feeling of his hands gently releasing the tension in her legs. Last night had been the best in her life, but the painful after affects she could do without. She felt her legs melt into jelly as he continued, with no end of the pleasurable feeling of his hands in sight.

Shinji smiled, knowing how much Rei was enjoying it. And to a point, he was indirectly experiencing a similar feeling of relaxation: their bond linking their pain; therefore linking the feeling of relaxation. His body already felt looser, more relaxed as he gently massaged her legs. Taking his time to wash her legs, he smiled brightly at the sight of Rei's relaxed state.

His duty drawing to a close, he got up and took the showerhead and began to wash the soap off her, taking away the filth that coated her body. Although physically dirty, he already felt completely cleansed, content with ensuring Rei was clean, free of the daily grim that had formed on her body the day prior.

"It is your turn, Shin-chan," Rei murmured as she got up and set Shinji down on the stool she had just sat on. Wordlessly obeying, he followed her commands as he watched her pour soap onto her hand. Relaxing on his seat, he aimlessly stared at the floor as Rei gently began rubbing the soap along his back. He silently marvelled the feel of her hands, as she gently scrubbed the soap along his back.

A content sigh escaped his lips as she began to wash along the front of his torso, cleansing him of the daily dirt and grim that coated his body. Although a normally arousing experience, he found nothing but simple relaxation as she began to move to his arms. Smiling inwardly, he found amusement in the fact Rei had pressed her front into his back. Her rock hard nipples were poking his back, indicating her state of arousal.

'You serious?' he mentally asked. 'Aren't you sore?'

'If only to relieve some stress,' she quietly replied back, her hands slowly scrubbing his abdomen, getting lower as the seconds passed by.

'You think you're body could take it?' he worriedly asked as she started to wash the inside of his legs. 'I could tell it was starting to hurt this morning. And considering how you bled badly last night, I think we should give it a day at least. You're body needs time to heal.'

Rei sighed tiredly as she slipped herself underneath one of Shinji's arms, placing a warm kiss on his lips.

'Thank you for your concern,' she wordlessly murmured as she finished his legs, and began spraying him down. 'May we at least, experiment other aspects?' Shinji chuckled as the two of them got into the steaming tub, with Rei sitting comfortably in his lap.

'Not in the tub though, Rei-chan,' Shinji thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist, intertwining his hands with hers.

"This is nice," Rei tiredly commented, settling her head in the crook of Shinji's neck as they settled down for a nice, long, relaxing bath.

The morning passed by quickly, the two of them having fallen deep asleep in the tub, well into the afternoon. Misato couldn't help but smile as she stood before him, watching them sleep.

The two of them had peaceful smiles on their faces, holding onto each other protectively. Their breathing was light, and steady.

Kneeling down before them, she gently pushed away strands of hair that covered their faces, giving each a kiss on the forehead in a motherly fashion before nudging the two of them gently, telling them to wake up.

"Hey there," Misato quietly greeted Shinji and Rei, giving the two of them a light smile.

"Okaa-san?" Rei groggily asked, confused about the situation.

"What, what are you doing here," Shinji mumbled, blinking the sand out of his eyes, refraining from wiping his eyes.

"You guys never came by," said Misato, resting her elbow on her knee, her chin resting in the palm of his hand. "You really had it going did you?" Shinji and Rei immediately blushed hard from the sudden statement, wrapping themselves protectively around each other, realising that Misato could see them in their birthday suits.

"You know, Rei took it really badly," Misato stated, reaching out and ran her hand through Rei's mop of blue. "Although a bit loud," chuckling as their faces reddened further at the comment, "you guys, or rather Rei, needed that." Misato simply sat there as she watched Shinji pulled Rei in closer in a protective manner. This action only reaffirmed Misato's observation of how much they changed. Shinji continued to grow stronger and stronger each day, while Rei just continued to grow and grow. The both of them were becoming beautiful individuals. Their souls linked together forming a special unspoken bond that stood strong against the tests of time, nature, and the Angels.

She was proud of them. Proud of how much they've grown. Proud of how strong they were. Proud of what they have become, and what they could be in the future. And most of all, she was proud to be their mother, even if it was their surrogate mother.

"C'mon, at least sleep in bed," Misato responded after the two of them attempted to suppress yawns, only able to cover their mouths. Wordlessly obeying her orders, they quickly got out of the bath and dried themselves off, making a note to clean the tub later. Putting on bathrobes, they soundlessly padded their way to their bedroom, hand in hand. Entering their room, they noticed Misato sitting at the foot of their bed going through some folders; an odd sight to say the least, considering Misato's strong dislike for paperwork.

"Okaa-san?" they quietly said, drawing Misato's attention. She simply beckoned for them to sit down on the bed before turning back to her paperwork. Her expression had been neutral. Simply obeying, the two of them quickly changed the bloody covers before sitting down on their futon.

"I have some bad news," Misato sadly sighed as she pulled out a few sheets of paper and laid them in front of the two.

Their eyes widened in surprise. Printed in on the sheets were the profiles of Touji and Hikari. However, to their horror, the designations Fourth and Fifth Children had been printed on the top of their profile sheets. Neither could believe their eyes, bringing up the sheets closer for a closer inspection. It had to be a mistake. There had been no reports about them being pilot candidates, nor had there been any signs that the Marduk Institute had their eyes on them at all.

"What is this?" they asked, unable to grasp the fact they were the pilots for the new units.

"They were informed this morning," Misato explained, gently taking the profiles out of their hands. "They start training with you guys tomorrow. Like Shinji, they'll go to school everyday, and then go through intensive training for a few hours before going home."

"You mean they've already agreed?" Shinji gasped, horrified that others may have to suffer. Rei instinctively grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. She too shared his feelings. She frowned somewhat at the sudden recruitment, as usually it would require by far greater scrutiny by the command staff before any selection could occur. The Marduk Institute's job was to provide a list of candidates, who would then be screened through lengthily reviews before being approved for pilot status. And even then, there was the fact the candidates may reject the offer in which then one of two things would happen: move on to the runner-up candidate or use other means.

"They used underhand means, correct?" Rei quietly asked, fearful that her suspicions were true.

"I'm afraid so," Misato answered, looking anywhere but them. "Ritsuko had been the one who informed the two of them. She probably used their personal information to goad them into job. There wasn't much I could do, as I was only informed an hour ago." Shinji and Rei sighed, disturbed by the piece of news. Both felt there was more to this that meets the eye, and that someone was pulling strings. Without much need to figure out who was possibly behind this, they knew there was not much they could do at this point. It was far too early to do anything at the moment. Their power was just not enough to risk endangering anyone.

"When do they being training?" they quietly asked, knowing it was pointless to argue after the decision had already been made.

"They'll start tomorrow," Misato restated, replacing all the documents back into the manila folder. "Sorry to ruin your afternoon, but I felt you needed to know." They, however, shook their heads and offered a smile.

"You weren't-"

"Aware of the situation."

"It would be-"

"Wrongful to place-"

"The blame for-"

"Something you could not-"

"Control," they said, the last word spoken by the both of them, as they took Misato's hand in theirs.

"Thanks guys," said Misato, gratefully squeezing their hands in thanks for their support.

"Is Soryu-san aware of this?" Rei asked.

"Not at the moment," Misato sighed as she got up. "Actually, that's also why I'm here. I wanted to tell you guys to meet me down at the parking lot at 1800 hours. We're going to have a dinner meeting with all pilots. You know, just so that everyone can understand what's going on, know what they're getting into, that sort of thing." Shinji and Rei said nothing except nod in understanding, and wait for anything else Misato had to say.

"Anyways, if you want to sleep for a while longer, go right ahead," Misato said, glancing at the clock. "Besides, it's only 1500 hours. You've got another three hours to sleep and get ready. Oh and Rei?"

"Hai?" she responded.

"I've left a set of clothes I'd like you to wear," Misato explained, pointing to a small bag in the corner of the room, before noticing the look of disbelief on Shinji's face. "Don't worry, there's nothing wrong about it, and it's not like you've gone shopping for clothes or anything, so I decided to do it for you.

"Besides, it's just a pair of pants, and a really neat shirt I saw. Trust me Shinji, when you set her in it, you're not going stop staring at her." With a wink and a quick wave, she was gone, leaving the two of them somewhat confused as to what was going on.

"C'mon Rei-chan," Shinji said as he started to take off his bath robe. "Let's get some sleep."

"Hai, Shin-chan," Rei agreed, disrobing.

The two of them eventually got comfortable as they snuggled in each other's arms, sleep quickly over taking them, not long after Shinji had set the alarm clock to wake them for dinner.

The afternoon soon ended and it was nearly time for everyone to gather. Already dressed, the two of them waited silently in the parking lot, sitting atop the hood of Misato's car, resting their still weary bodies from the previous night.

Shinji for his part couldn't take his eyes off Rei. Dressed in a pair of black formfitting pants, a black glittering tank top, and her denim jacket along with matching slippers, she suddenly became a powerful magnet for Shinji's eyes. As they waited for Misato, Rei's mind drifted back to the expression of wonder and disbelief that had remained plastered on his face since he laid eyes on her in her present choice of clothes.

The moment she had walked out of the bathroom, she had blown him completely away. His mouth hung wide open while his eyes slowly went up and down trying to absorb everything he saw. His body was completely slack, as if everything had shut down from a sudden overload. An overload of cuteness from what she could tell on her end when she took a peek below his surface thoughts.

That was the current state Shinji was presently in, although somewhat recovered enough to actually stare at her and idly chat with her.

Rei shifted somewhat uncomfortably as they continued to talk, her body still aching from last night, albeit not as badly as the water had helped relax the muscles. Finding sitting really uncomfortable, the two of them decided to lie down on the roof, simply staring at the late afternoon sky, as the bright plaster of blue and orange slowly fade to the familiar midnight blue of night.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' Rei quietly asked, resting her head on Shinji's shoulder, one of the few places that weren't sore.

'Yeah,' he agreed, tearing his gaze from the girl lying beside him, to the sky she was referring to.

'I wish to forever gaze at the sky.'

'So do I, Rei-chan. So do I.'

'May we possibly stargaze tonight, Shin-chan?'

'Like the time all three of us sat on that hill?'

'May we go there tonight?'

'I suppose we could.'

'It is agreed then.'

"Oi, get off the hood!" a grumpy voice suddenly stated, pulling them from their conversation. The two of them slowly sat up to see Asuka and Misato stare at the two of them, in distaste and amusement respectively.

"C'mon," Misato stated as she unlocked the doors. "The others are waiting."

"I don't see why I have to come," Asuka griped. Shinji and Rei looked at her worriedly, getting a distinct feeling there was more than just not wanting to go. Normally Asuka would be a bit jovial in the sense that she would be eating outside of the apartment, particularly since Misato was the one who now provided food since they had moved out. They could only hope her attitude wouldn't lead to anything irrational in the future.

"Trust me, there's a reason," Misato calmly explained as she and Asuka slid their seats back into place, with Shinji and Rei sitting quietly in the back.

"And what reason would that be?" Asuka snapped, staring out the window.

"You'll be meeting the pilots of Units 03 and 04 tonight," Misato flatly stated, her voice showing no signs of betraying the guilt she was feeling when Asuka would find out who were the new pilots were. She'll probably be furious most likely, and some other emotional reaction. It was hard these days to fully grasp Asuka's character. Everything was changing around her. Kaji was hardly ever seen, and Ritsuko was so deep in some research. Even the Commander was hardly seen on the bridge, busy working on some sort of important business that it was always Fuyutsuki who was the one that oversaw anything that required someone from the upper echelon.

"New pilots?" Asuka asked, in an annoyed voice. Shinji and Rei winced at the venom in her voice. They had began to catch up with Asuka's sync ratio, and the fact she would have to possibly defend her title as number one sync-ration from other possibly upstarts was evident in her present demeanour.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. Asuka's mood had spoiled any need to talk, leaving them all to their own thoughts about the present.

The silence didn't last long though. Soon Misato had parked in front of a small sushi restaurant where Touji and Hikari were waiting for them. Although unnoticed by Asuka who had immediately bounded out of the car and started to speak to Hikari behind a joyous mask, Misato, Shinji, and Rei were quick to notice the look of apprehension on Touji's and Hikari's faces. They were really uncomfortable with being an Eva pilot. Possibly it was due to how they were brought in, or it is the fact Asuka didn't seem aware of the situation.

"This was a mistake," they quietly whispered.

"What's that?" Misato asked, having not fully heard their remark.

"You're decision to withhold this from her," they replied, their synchronized voice creating a familiar feeling of joy in Misato's heart, despite the mood of the topic. "She will be greatly displeased she had not been told, yet we were."

"Her ego makes her believe she deserves to be privy of such information," Rei commented. "Unless she can learn control herself more appropriately, her actions shall continue its path of irrationality."

"Well, that's Asuka for ya," said Misato.

"Oi Misato, c'mon let's go! I'm hungry," Asuka called out as she dragged Hikari in, all the while occasionally glancing daggers in Touji's direction. Shinji placed a hand on Touji's shoulder, sparing him a sympathetic glance before turning his attention back to Rei.

Misato simply sighed as she quickly headed in, and told the waitress at the front of her reservation for 6. They were quickly seated and ordered. Conversation between of them were light, going nowhere near the topic of revealing that Touji and Hikari were the new pilots, until after their food had been brought in, and had been partially consumed. To say Asuka was mad was to put her outburst in a mild perspective.

"WHAT?!" she screamed when Misato had finally stated that Touji and Hikari were the new pilots. Asuka had been incredibly livid the moment she had stated it. She had stared at Touji dumbfounded, while she looked at Hikari in fear. She never expected the two of them to be selected to pilot Evangelion. But now she was facing it, she was angry, and possibly fearful beyond anything she had ever felt.

"How can this be?" said Asuka, struggling to contain herself after the first outburst. "Them? Pilots? I won't allow it!"

"You think we want to be here?" Touji bit back. "We didn't exactly have much choice. Our family's wellbeing was on the line. You think I could possibly pass up a chance to save my sister? Do you think Hikari could possibly pass up a chance for her sister to get the money to go to school?"

Despite the arguments Touji had provided to calm down Asuka, it only served to rile her up to the point she stormed out of the building. Misato on her part apologized greatly for Asuka's behaviour to Touji and Hikari, and the patrons of the restaurant, before leaving behind a surprisingly large tip for the staff, for having to put up with Asuka.

Thankfully, Touji's father was picking him up, so he had given Hikari a ride home, which left Shinji's and Rei's mind at ease, in terms of their safe journey home.

In front of the apartment building, Misato pulled over as the passenger side door opened before Shinji and Rei quickly clamoured out of the building.

"Too bad Asuka ended up blowing a fuse," Misato jokingly commented.

"It was unavoidable at this point, Okaa-san," Rei sighed tiredly, leaning on Shinji to alleviate some of her weight off her feet. "She had never expected Touji and Hikari to be the pilots of the new units."

"I guess," Misato sighed as she brought her vehicle into gear. "I'm going to find Asuka. You guys head in, and get some rest. Don't worry about school. After all, I don't think you'd like to be the only one's on campus on a Sunday." Nodding in compliance, they got out of the car and watched and Misato drove off in search of the young German girl. Silently, they made their way into the apartment building and took the elevator up to their room.

Upon entering, the immediately discarded their clothes, hanging them up in their closest, left in nothing but their undergarments. Crawling back into their unmade futon, Shinji turned off their alarm.

'Looks like we didn't get a chance to see them,' Shinji sighed as he mentally spoke with Rei.

'It could not be helped,' Rei sighed, snuggling as close as she could to Shinji.

'You know, I wish Touji and Hikari weren't involved in all this.'

'Again, it could not be helped. They needed pilots for Unit 03 and 04. They are ahead of schedule, after all.'

'But, I still feel Commander is up to something,' Shinji commented, the fact Touji and Hikari were picked disturbing him greatly.

'He may be,' Rei sighed, placing a gently kiss on his lips. 'But we have no power right now. We must wait until the time is right, to make a move.'

'I guess you're right,' Shinji murmured, exhaustion slowly setting in. 'Good night Rei-chan.'

'Good night Shin-chan.'

Falling into deep sleep, they enjoyed the warmth of their body, and the moment. With the 13th Angel due to attack any time, they knew it was the calm before the storm.


	14. Lingering Doubt

**Unbreakable Bond**

**Chapter XIV Lingering Doubt**

**I AM NOT DEAD!!! This entry is a bit of a short one, even by my latest standards, but who cares. At the moment all I'm doing is sparking interest among those who are reading it for the first time, and to wake up everyone who's been keeping track of this since I started this story 2 years ago or so.**

**With any luck, I'll be getting to some of the more fun stuff by next chapter.**

**Any mistakes are my own.**

"So that's the new entry plug?" Misato asked, as she and Ritsuko watched crews move the unit into the storage section, where all other entry plugs were kept.

"Correct," she replied, pulling the design specs from her clipboard and handing them over to Misato. "There isn't much change to the system, except that it's now designed to work properly with two pilots in the system, rather than the traditional one-pilot system we conventionally use."

Taking a look at the designs, she sputtered, nearly spitting out her coffee. "Was this intentional?"

"What are you talking about?" Ritsuko asked; a bemused smirk lightly etched on her face.

"It looks like Shinji and Rei would be sitting in front of each other!" Misato all but nearly shrieked.

"It optimises operational and space efficiency," Ritsuko calmly replied, leafing through her notes. "It would be too much space if we had to build the system so that they were sitting back to back or something. This way, all we had to do was slightly alter the way Shinji sits, and modify the control system as to accommodate Rei's range of control, and for the fact if Rei needs to take full control should Shinji be incapacitated."

"You planned this, didn't you," Misato accused, glaring at the faux blond.

"What are you talking about?" Ritsuko shot back, taken aback of the accusation. "My designs are for efficiency! Not for their pleasure!" 'It was simply a by-product,' she quietly added under her breath.

"Sure," Misato drawled, looking back at the diagrams in her hands.

The way the seats had been designed, Shinji would still sit in his spot. However, that's where the modifications started. The way his seat had been redesigned, was that his leg position was widened, as to accommodate the fact that Rei was now sitting in front of him, right between his legs and right up against him. While she didn't mind the fact they were extremely close, the fact that they would be this close while in combat just had her twitching. In battle that was one thing, but what if during a synchronization test or something they decided to do something kinky? That just wouldn't do.

Shaking her head clear of the thoughts for now, she focused he attention back at the diagrams. The biggest change she noted was the design of the control yolks. From what she could tell, the panels for Rei's control system would actually cover Shinji's shins, and from the looks of it, Shinji's and Rei's control systems were linked together. Another thing she noted was the harness, which now looked like it had room for two. It wasn't too much of a surprise for her, considering how it was going to be the two of them piloting the unit.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?" Misato groaned.

"Not in the least," Ritsuko casually stated, going through various lists on her clipboard. "I suggest you let your pilots know that there is a test tomorrow morning. They're going to be at it all day, especially the new kids."

"On a Sunday?" Misato groaned. "Can't we do it later this afternoon?"

"Nope," Ritsuko casually replied. "We need to see how well they interact with the Evangelions, and we need to calibrate them to each pilot. That process would be at least a day's worth of testing, observing, and data gathering.

"If you're worrying about us running into the ground with no breaks, you don't need to worry. They'll get lunch and dinner breaks, along with shower breaks."

"Dinner breaks?! You plan to keep them nearly overnight?!"

"If need be."

"You're cruel Ritsuko."

"It's just standard procedure Misato-san," Ritsuko replied, her eyes having never left her notes. "If you're going to speak about cruelty, then life itself is cruel."

Knowing she was in a losing argument, Misato stopped while she was ahead and left the room, leaving behind a smirking Ritsuko.

Making her way into her office, Misato slumped into her chair and sighed tiredly. This was a lot more than what she was asking for when the new kids had been signed on. And now with the fact they would have to do an all-day training session, most of it likely to be just synchronization training instead of using the units, they were going to be in for a very boring day.

Shinji and Rei might find the time relaxing since they'll be using the new plug for most of the time, but Asuka, Touji and Hikari were likely going to be throwing fits of boredom as they tried to find something to do during the long hours of just sitting on the spot and concentrate on some obscure idea of synchronizing their the Evangelions. It was going to be a very long Sunday.

Then there was the issue of Asuka, who was still fuming over last night. She had found the girl walking back towards the apartment no long after she had dropped of Shinji and Rei. Picking her up, she had brought her home, and the first thing the girl did was suddenly throw a fit as she walked past Shinji's and Rei's room, saying how they were lucky, and how they had each other and such. Her rant had somehow drifted to Touji's and Hikari's appointment as the 4th and 5th Children, which both infuriated her and upset her. Infuriated because Touji was now a pilot, and it added to the pressure of being the number one pilot. Upset because the last thing she needed was to see her friend enter something that was dangerous, especially since Hikari was most likely going to be ill-prepared, like Shinji, in her first sortie.

Unfortunately there wasn't much she could do as she listened to Asuka rant for a good half-hour before she had worn herself to the point she dropped on the spot from exhausting and pent up frustrations. She couldn't blame her, but unfortunately, that rant had only been the tip of the iceberg of the things that haunted Asuka's mind. It would be a far while longer before she could get over her past and move on. But until then, Eva was the only thing she had to go on. At least until she could find something else she could identify herself with. That something to identify with, she prayed could come soon in the near future.

Pushing the thoughts aside, she grabbed the phone on her table and started dialling numbers. Now came the part she dreaded most: Telling the pilots they were going to have a training session tomorrow morning. NERV knew how to waste people's weekends. At least they would have the rest of today to relax, but tomorrow, it was going to be hell, especially since they had school the morning after.

After some heavy persuasion with Asuka, and a lengthily explanation to Hikari's parents, all the pilots had been informed of the training session tomorrow, must to their chagrin for losing their Sunday to NERV. Although Asuka had been the most vocal, Shinji and Rei were the most reluctant to part-take in the session, despite the fact they would be testing the new system.

"I wonder what they're doing at the moment," Misato idly wondered as she steeled herself to get started on some of the paperwork that lay strewn across her desk.

Back at the apartment, Shinji and Rei quietly stayed in bed. In nothing but the sheets that wrapped around them, they simply listened to the music that quietly played in the background from Shinji's S-DAT that had been plugged in to a set of small speakers they had bought. Presently on repeat was Pachabel's Kanon in D, on a tape Shinji had made, which had the same track played over 20 times before it needed to be rewound.

'It is rather soothing,' Rei idly thought, her grip around Shinji tightening slightly. Her body still sore, they had opted to simply sleep naked against one another until their bodies could adjust to the change.

'It's a bit boring though as a cellist,' Shinji replied back in her mind. 'A set of 8 notes being played over 50 times, can be quite a bore.'

'50? You counted, Shin-chan?'

'I wasn't that bored,' he replied, a small laugh erupting from his lips. 'Some guy ranted about it on this show I once saw as a kid.'

'I see.'

Crawling up so their heads were level, Rei placed a chaste kiss on his lips as she straddled Shinji's waist.

'What are you doing, Rei-chan?'

'I want you inside me.'

Raising an eyebrow, he stared at her momentarily before a knowing smile formed on his face. Nodding in agreement, the two of them reached down between his legs, waking up him up before sheathing itself into Rei.

'I miss that feeling.'

'Yeah, same here,' he agreed.

From the previous experiences, the two of found a feeling of great contentment whenever they were physically linked. Though the act itself was just as unifying, the idea of Shinji just sheathing himself within Rei's scabbard was a bliss that couldn't be attained while having sex, or after sex.

Now just lying there joined, they sighed contently. Their apartment room locked, they were assured privacy as they silently stayed within the cool confines of their bed sheets.

'I fear for Touji-san and Hikari-san,' Rei idly thought, her hands crossed upon Shinji's chest as she laid her chin atop them. 'Would we be able to help them should the time come?'

'I know it's hard, Rei-chan,' Shinji replied back. 'It's a scary thought, but we'll be there every step of the way. We'll help you learn how to use their Evas.'

'I most certainly hope so.'

'C'mon, let's just sleep a while longer. We can probably get a few hours.' Simply nodding in agreement, the two snuggled in, throwing the comforter atop themselves, letting the slow rhythm of their beating hearts, and the feeling of warmth of their bodies slowly lull them to sleep.

In another part of town, another pilot of the Evangelions was silently contemplating what was going to happen. Tomorrow, he would begin his training as an Eva pilot. Although no small feat, he wondered if he was doing the right thing, as he simply practices shooting hoops.

Over and over, he continued in an endless cycle of shots as he let his mind wander. It was a truly scary though to him knowing what he was getting into. Then there was the issue of Hikari being in on this entire situation. It just didn't set well with him, considering she had never had to raise her fists in all the time he knew her. If anything, she would always try to defuse the situation before it ever escalated to violence.

But now, she would be thrown into the open battlefield, against the angels, whom would not listen to reason nor words, intent on their destruction. In short, she would have to fight them despite her gentle nature.

Touji's face grimaced in annoyance as he thought about it. They were effectively turning himself and Hikari into cold hearted killing machines, whose sole purpose was to destroy the Angels. But then what? Where they to be just dropped off? Especially with what he had seen Shinji put up with, he honestly wondered was it worth piloting in exchange of his sister's health. Would any of the five pilots make it out of all this alive? That was the question. Was everything worth the price of his own life?

A sudden burst of frustration, Touji yelled as he threw the basketball straight at the backboard, causing it to shudder violently in his rage.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" he angrily bellowed. This wasn't supposed to happen. His life should've been simple. He should've just been a normal civilian who had a one-time experience on an Evangelion, and probably was due to move out. But now, he was dragged into this mess where his own neck was on the line.

Having been briefed of the Eva's feedback system, he really worried. If the Eva's arm was burned, he would feel some measure of it, depending on how well he was synced with the machine. Or worse, if the Eva's neck was broken, there was a good chance his neck would break. He would probably die in an event like that.

Although he wanted to back out, he had no choice. He could see it already that NERV wouldn't stand for quitters. If anything, he'd put his entire family life, including his own, in serious jeopardy if he tried anything.

"I guess I'm stuck," he mumbled darkly, staring at the basketball. "Damn it."

In the local mall, Asuka sat in the food court, darkly brooding over everything. Ever since Shinji and Rei had bonded together, everything just went wrong: Their synchronized speech, their rapidly growing love which just resulted in their consummation the other night, their love for each other, everything. Everything about them drew up more and more hatred and jealousy towards them. They had everything. They had absolutely everything that they could ever want. A modest home they could enjoy, a decent wealth they could use to survive their middle and high school days, a guardian who honestly cared for them, and even a doctor who at least showed them respect.

What did she have?

Nothing.

She had no love. She had no true friends. She had no one to turn to. She had no respect.

Nothing.

Worthless.

Pointless.

It was all useless to her. She could do nothing what she had. How could she? She had nothing. In the world she lived in, she was nothing but chopped liver, ready to be served on a platter fit for a king. She had no real value to NERV. All she was to them was a nameless soldier whose only purpose was to fight, and fight. It used to be enough.

But now, she wanted more.

She wanted to be in on that circle of love. She wanted someone she could turn to, someone who could possibly be there for her and help her out. But in the end, she was pushed aside in favour of those who were deemed more deserving of their attention. That was the kind of respect she was getting. It bothered her to no end.

It tore at her, gnawed at her. It consumed her very thought processes as she dwelled deeper and deeper into the close knit family she lived with. She was like a 3rd wheel in that group. All three of them seemed to be able to flow along the road nicely just by themselves. They were just happy with each other.

So why wouldn't they let her in? Why? Why couldn't they let her in? Why didn't they try? Why wouldn't they open the door and let her in?

"WHY CAN'T I HAVE WHAT YOU HAVE?!" she bellowed into the open air, having left the mall. "Why…?"

They were happy. They were at peace.

Eva used to bring her that. But in truth, it never did. She never felt real peace. It was just a world she could hide in, and forget everything else.

"Why won't you share?" she whimpered exhaustion like no other setting in. Unbeknownst to her, the wall she had built up long ago had begun to crack.

As she drove her car, Misato idly thought to herself about everything that had happened until today.

Since the day Shinji and Rei had bonded, everything had begun to fall into a peaceful pace. The occasional battles, the usual angst and drama that came with working for NERV, came part of the lifestyle she had begun to appreciate. Everyday, she would wake up and go to work, to find a more comfortable environment day after day.

It could be that someone turned up the heating by a few degrees.

It could be that Ritsuko was not as cold hearted as she used to be before.

It could be that people were just becoming more light-hearted and were coming to work in a good mood.

It could be that Shinji and Rei had sparked something that a lot of other people had started to lose: Hope.

With each and every incident they went through since the accident, they always came out on top. A little bit worse for wear, but they always came out alive and well. It could've brought that glimmer of hope that they could survive this whole order, that they would be fine.

Then there was the fact she bore witness to something she never thought could happen with her job occupation. She watched as what was just a simple connection of the mind; evolve into a powerful soulful connection of love. If anything, they were soul-bound, forged from their experiences.

But now, that peace seemed to be coming to an end. Everything was speeding up. With the new Evangelions having just been brought in, and with the recent aggression of the Angels, it was only a matter of time before NERV would be put up for full alert, maintaining the utmost readiness for battle. She feared it might result in everyone in NERV being forced to move into the barracks it maintained. It would most likely end up breaking down to everyone bickering at one another again, especially if they were going to be seeing the same people day-in and day-out.

And with the new order of every Evangelion to be armed with the new Dummy Plug system, she really wondered what were to become of the pilots.

And recently, Commander Ikari's attitude had been grim, to say the least. Although keeping to himself mostly in his office, the expressions, sighs, and the look of exhaustion on the Sub-Commander's face told volumes. Gendo Ikari was up to something, and it brought shivers whenever she thought about it.

In truth, she was beginning to doubt NERV.

"Is this really a war to save humanity?" she asked herself, as the image of the white angel appeared in her mind.

"Or is this something worse than 3rd Impact?"


	15. Total Nightmare

**Unbreakable Bond**

**Chapter XV Total Nightmare**

"What is the status of the Evas?" Misato demanded from her position in Central Dogma.

"Unit 00 is being loaded with a Dummy Plug," Maya declared, her ringers rapidly dashing around her console, entering command after command.

"Unit 01 is ready to go," Shigeru reported. "First and Third Children are standing by."

"Unit 02 and Second Child also on standby," Hyuga declared from his own console. "Unit 03 and 04 are online and ready. Pilots are loaded into their entry plugs, and are being inserted into their Evas."

"What's the status of the angel?"

"The MAGI is having difficulty pin-pointing it," Ritsuko reported, working as fast as she could on her interface. "We are just aware it is somewhere within the vicinity."

"Unit 00 is online and ready for deployment," Maya called out. "Emotional factor stands at 56."

"Unit 03 is ready," Shigeru called out.

"Let me know when all units are ready," Misato ordered angrily.

"Of all days this had to show up," she hissed. It had been a good morning as well.

To celebrate the completion of Touji's and Hikari's training, Misato had planned a day out with the pilots. Spend the day at a nearby beach, go to the mall, or something that came to mind in which they could just relax and enjoy the day. Was that too much to ask for, a simple day out and then dinner?

The day had started out fine as well. They had decided the night before that they would first visit Touji's little sister whose recovery was going along smoothly with her transfer to a much better equipped hospital. The other pilots had a good time, getting along with the girl. And much to Shinji's surprise, the girl had forgiven him for causing the damage to her legs.

They spent the rest of the morning just going through the mall, randomly leafing through various shops, with no real intention to buy anything, save for the occasional trinket and other such sorts. They had just sat down for lunch when they were called in due to the MAGI detecting an angel. Much to everyone's displeasure, an immediate sortie of all 5 units was ordered, so everyone was forced to be brought in for immediate rapid deployment.

Unfortunately that only spelled bad news for everyone. If the danger was great enough to have all pilots to deploy, that would mean that Touji and Hikari were more than likely to face an extremely dangerous Angel, with no experience, forcing them to play defensive roles.

"Unit 04 is online and ready," Hyuga called out.

"All units are loaded and ready to launch," Shigeru reported.

"Everyone ready?" Misato asked, receiving varying nods of affirmation.

Turning her attention to Ritsuko, she watched as she gathered all the data she could about the Angel and send it off to the pilots. "Ritsuko, what's the status of the battle zone?"

"There is a light fog in the area in the immediate vicinity of the Angel," said Ritsuko, her eyes never leaving the screen. "The MAGI highly recommends caution approaching and going through the fog."

"You guys hear that? The angel could be hiding somewhere in that fog, making it that much harder for the MAGI to see it coming." Receiving affirming nods, she laid out her plan.

"This is how we're going to get things done. Unit 00 will take point. With the Dummy Plug, we can take a chance. Unit 01 and 02 will flank it, providing backup support. Unit 03 and 04 will take up rear, near the perimeter, providing us telemetry alright? Any questions?"

"Is it a good idea to leave the lead position to a machine? I mean c'mon, it's likely going to get taken down before it can do anything," Asuka griped, not exactly pleased such a position was given to an autopilot system.

"Would you like to be the one blindsided?" Misato countered, immediately shutting the girl up.

"Evas Unit 00 to 04 launch!" In an almighty crash power and electricity, all 5 Evangelion units rocketed up their respective elevators, their exit points corresponding with their intended formation.

Surfaced and released from final restraints, all five units retrieved pallet rifles and lumbered on forward, the ocean blue unit the first to disappear into the thick fog that blurred their vision. Soon followed by Units 01 and 02, Touji and Hikari could only watch in trepidation as the only thing they could see was the movement of the power cables that were attached to them.

"Touji, I'm scared," Hikari shuddered, the realization that this was a real battle falling hard on her shoulders.

"So am I," Touji replied, feeling like a nervous wreck himself. "But hey, after this we can go party, what do you say?"

"Sounds, sounds good," she replied, giving Touji a weak smile. Giving each other a thumb up to one another, they slowly made their way entering the fog, making sure to stay within sight of one another.

Back inside Central Dogma, those present worked diligently, giving it their all to pinpoint the exact location of the Angel. The faster they could find it, the faster they could end this battle and go home. It was bad enough they've faced angels with colossal powers or size, but this was worse. They couldn't even see what they were fighting. They didn't know what to expect. This would prove to be one of their most deadly battles to date if the Angel got the jump on them.

"How bad is it?" Misato asked worriedly, biting her thumbnail.

"It gets thicker and thicker as they advance forward," Maya reported, all the data being fed in from the power cables. If they were to go, not only Central Dogma would lose all possible data feeds, the Evas would be blind as a bat.

"You guys doing okay?" Misato called up, over the communications, their images overlaid with Audio Only, due to the interferences from the fog.

"As okay as we can be," Touji replied back.

"I don't like this," was Hikari's nervous reply. A lot of the females could feel for the poor girl, knowing she must be scared out of her mind right now.

"Right now I just want to get this over with," was Asuka's reply, a sentiment shared by everyone.

"We don't like this," said Shinji and Rei, in their familiar duo-tone voice.

"The MAGI is doing it's best to find it for you," Misato stated, hoping to alleviate their fears, even if it was just a little. "Hopefully we can go home soon."

"We've just lost contact with Unit 00!" Maya suddenly cried out.

"What?!"

"Confirmed," Hyuga stated, his fingers rapidly flying across his keyboard. "The head and Dummy Plug have been totally crushed!"

"Misato-san, what's going on?!" Hikari frantically asked, having heard the entire exchange.

"Just calm down," said Misato, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice. "Everyone, back up. Get out of there, and regroup." Receiving their orders, the remaining four units began their trek back out of the fog, their weapons armed and ready, wary that the Angel may attempt to repeat what it did to Unit 00 to any of them.

"What the hell happened? How could it get into the entry plug?" Misato demanded.

"Unknown," Maya replied, now interfacing with the MAGI along with Ritsuko. "One moment Unit 00 was fully operational, the next thing we know something just caused the head and plug to implode. The MAGI is with holding its judgement, but based on the data, it might somehow be the Angel."

"What are you saying?" Misato all but yelled.

"MAGI postulates that the fog itself is the Angel," Hyuga called out from his station. "Based on the fact the MAGI can't pin-point the exact location within the fog, and the fact both the Dummy Plug and the head were destroyed, it is a likely possibility that it is the fog!"

"Everyone, get out now!" Misato bellowed.

Immediately jumping into action, all units sprinted forward, following the map laid out by the MAGI. They needed to get out as soon as they good. In Central Dogma, Misato prayed to whatever powers out there that the Angel didn't suddenly focus all of its attention onto one of the Evas. She didn't know if she could live with herself if any of them died, especially Hikari or Touji.

Clearing the fog, all the units put a fair distance between themselves and the Angel, their weapons primed and aimed towards the fog. All fell silent as they waited for any activity.

Wait was all they could do, as they didn't know how to deal with a fog. People began to sweat profusely. They were on a hair-trigger now, with any wrong actions causing any number of results.

Worst case scenarios began forming in Misato's mind. If it solidified it could possibly be something incredibly massive, or it could easily just dismember itself without worry as it could easily reassemble itself if it was shot at. That would be the worst thing, especially since Touji and Hikari were seeing their first round of action since the completion of their training. Misato immediately cursed herself over not better mentally preparing them for the jump from training to the real thing.

Around her, people had their hands hover just centimetres from their keyboards, ready to spring into action. Weapons caches were online and ready to deploy their offerings. Missile racks were primed and ready, their systems locked on to the target location, ready to release their deadly ordinance upon the foe.

For a while, the fog just sat there, blocking the world within it, as if the Angel was mocking them, goading them to make a mistake. That would be all that would take before it would capitalise on any mistake and come down upon them like a hunter finally pouncing upon its prey. It was the hunter, and they were the hunted, forced to go upon its timetable.

"It's, it's lifting!" someone called out. Everyone watched as the fog slowly rose and dissipated into the air.

"Blue Pattern has disappeared," Maya called out, slumping back into her chair, breaking the tension that hung within the room. Everywhere, people fell flat on their rumps as they all released their breath, not caring they were on the job. They had just averted a possible disaster that could've been very costly.

"It retreated," Touji breathed out in utter amazement.

"That was too close," Misato sighed, falling on her knees, supporting herself against one of the consoles.

Ritsuko nodded. "We could've done with out it though."

Misato simply chuckled and got up to give post-mission orders. "Begin salvage operation, and get Unit 00-"

"Touji what are you-"

_Crack_

To their horror, Unit 03 had suddenly snapped Unit 04's neck, only to suddenly rear back one of its arms and punch through, breaking through Unit 04's back armour plating and ripped the entry plug out. Everyone could only watch in horror as it suddenly dropped the plug, and brought its foot down, utterly crushing the plug into cinders.

A predatory roar ripped through the air as Unit 03's arm suddenly shot out and grabbed onto Unit 02's back armour, fully intent on ripping out the back armour.

"ASUKA!" Misato cried out as she watched Unit 02 suddenly eject its entry plug.

Letting go of the now dead Eva, Unit 03 turned its attention on Unit 01.

"What the hell just happened?!"

"Blue Pattern detected. It's coming from Unit 03!" Maya reported.

"The Angel must've slipped into the cracks of the armour and took over the Eva," Fuyutsuki muttered from his position next to Gendo.

"Most likely," he murmured to his second in command before addressing the staff present. "Re-designate Unit 03 as the 13th Angel. Unit 01, engage and destroy the Angel."

"But Touji's in there!" Shinji cried out as he and Rei struggled to defend against the Angel.

"Third Child, you will engage the target."

'Shinji-kun, perhaps we can retrieve Suzuhara-kun's entry plug. It would be the most effective course of action.'

'Are you sure? Can we do it?'

'I know we can.'

"Engaging target," they stated, as they rushed on forward.

Dropping the pallet rifle and ducking underneath the angel's arms, Unit 01 slammed into the enemy, causing it to stumble. Diving around, the Eva reached up to rip open the plug hatch only to get blindsided with an elbow to the head. Rolling away, Unit 01 drew its knife out and lashed out, intent on cutting the arm off if necessary. It was better to leave a phantom pain than to let it kill anyone else.

The Angel lashed out its arm, throwing a haymaker. In their attempt to dodge, the attack grazed their shoulder, causing them to drop the knife. Now without a weapon, they go in for another attempt with wrestling with the best, fully intent on forcing open the plug hatch and getting Touji out of there. They wouldn't be denied. They would save their friend. They couldn't save Hikari, but they would at least save Touji. They had to. It was an absolute must.

The image of Hikari's death played over in their minds as they attacked. Blow after blow, dodge after dodge, they would avenge Hikari. They would save Touji's live, and then exact their vengeance upon the Angel that had taken the life of one of their friends.

She had died without ever knowing the true face of her enemy. All she had seen was Unit 03 grabbing her head and twist it off. In the few seconds before they had lost contact, they saw the saddest thing in their lives.

Forever etched on her face was the utter look of betrayal. Though she had died the moment her neck was snapped, her eyes conveyed everything. They had known she had liked the boy for some time, but in just that split second, the angel had destroyed everything she had felt towards them. She had felt the one person whom she could depend on had just abandoned her, leaving her to rot and die. There was no fear, just complete and total sadness and betrayal. There would be no happiness for her.

"We will defeat you," they vehemently declared as they went in for another attack.

Gendo simply sighed as he gave his orders. "Engage the Dummy Plug."

"What?!" Misato shouted in surprise, staring up at Gendo in utter horror.

"The-the MAGI requires a reason," Maya replied back, trying to suppress as much of her fear as she could.

"Inadequate combat results," he coolly replied.

Entering in the reason, she got a reply that let her breathe a little easier. "The MAGI refuses to permit its activation."

"Enter in override code Hotel, Alpha, Golf, Two, Zero, Zero, Seven," he replied back, undettered.

Entering in the override code, Maya watched to her horror the MAGI immediately sent out the command to engage the Dummy Plug, to which Gendo smirked.

"We got it!" Shinji cried out as Unit 01 had just ripped out the covering for the entry plug. Going in for a final tackle, the two of them suddenly felt a cut in the connection and to their horror realized that Unit 01 had suddenly stopped moving.

"What's going on?" Shinji demanded, frantically checking his display as to why they stopped.

"No," Rei weakly muttered, drawing Shinji's attention to the display before him that read, "DUMMY PLUG SYSTEM ENGAGED."

Lurching forward, Unit 01 let out a thunderous roar, ploughing forward past the Angel's arms and rammed its hands into its neck, and squeezed.

"What are you doing?!" Shinji cried out, trying with all his might to synchronize with the Eva. "We had him! We had him!"

"You had nothing," said Gendo. "Your mission was to eliminate the target, not disable. In the end the pilot's life is forfeit. The 4th Children would be shot on sight."

Everyone felt their blood run cold as the neck snapped. Moments later the Angel's head lolled to one side, as its arms hung limply, dead. Immediately following up, the system threw the Angel around before slamming the entire construct on the unforgiving ground and began to pound the unit.

Boom, boom, boom, with each thunderous boom, everyone could only watch as the armour cracked little by little. Flecks of armour flew past the unit, but undeterred it pressed on, a shot landing on the head shattering it into splinters as the flesh within exploded in a torrent of blood, bathing everything around in red. But the attack didn't stop. It never ended. It just continued to pound and pound, the entry plug within shuddering with the force of each shot.

Distressed, Rei couldn't help but dive her head into the crook of Shinji's neck, unable to watch the destruction that ensued as the Dummy Plug continued to attack and attack.

"Stop it!" Shinji cried out. "Someone stop this! This is enough! Touji's suffered enough!"

Unfortunately his cried fell on deaf ears; no one could do a thing. With all stations locked by Gendo's console, they could only watch in horror as the full ferocity of the Dummy Plug system was revealed. A mighty killing machine, they could do nothing but watch, and watch, and watch.

In a torrential shower of blood, the armour splintered, revealing the horribly damaged innards, not that it bothered the system. The present phase of its mission completed, it moved on to the next, ripping plate after plate of armour, ripping the occasional organ or limb.

Crews began to wretch throughout Central Dogma, unable to take the stress of watching Unit 01 utterly decimating what was for all intents and purposes its descendant, showing absolutely no mercy. The entire field bathed in red, Unit 01 finally reached its target: the entry plug.

"That's enough!" Shinji cried out. "It's defeated! It's destroyed!"

Fuyutsuki cringed at the sight of Gendo's smirk. Too late his mind comprehended what kind of order Gendo had given when he heard Shinji's anguished pleas to stop.

Unbelieving of what she felt within Shinji's mind, Rei looked towards the front of the display, only to see Unit 01's foot come down upon the entry plug, smashing it into oblivion, grinding its foot around.

"NO!!!!"

"What is the status of the Angel?" Gendo immediately order.

"Target…the target has gone silent," Shigeru weakly replied.

"Zero activity," Hyuga added, trying to keep his composure. "There's nothing left."

"Then begin salvage operation," Gendo immediately ordered. "Retrieve all that can be retrieved.

"Unit 01, withdraw immediately." His orders given, Gendo go up to head back to his office.

"I'll kill you."

Pausing immediately in his step, Gendo looked towards the display that showed Unit 01's entry plug. "What was that, pilot?"

"I will kill you." However, this time Shinji and Rei spoke in complete synchronization. "I charge you with the death of Suzuhara Touji."

"Do not test me," Gendo simply stated, stepping up to his console.

They said nothing as they mounted Unit 01 back into its rack and began their descent down to the cages.

Inside the entry plug they held onto one another tightly, weeping for the death of their friends. This was not supposed to happen. Not one was supposed to die. At most they would get hurt, but they would walk away from it alive. This was wrong. This was just so wrong. Never had they imagined for this to happen. This was beyond what they had ever expected.

In Central Dogma, Misato felt weak. They were dead. She had sent them to their deaths. In short, she had killed them. She was at a loss. She had never thought it would be possible for any of the pilots to die. Touji and Hikari were with the best that NERV could offer, and they could do nothing to protect them. She looked at her hands. Forever, they would be stained in their blood. She had sullied her own hands by deploying them inside the fog.

She felt sick. It was as if all those, was just some massive offering to some barbaric ritual, and the first to spill their blood were Touji and Hikari. How many more lives would be sacrificed? How much more blood would she be forced to spill before this all ended? How much more before this whole nightmare would just come to an end?

Ritsuko for her part could only stare at the results. In plain computer text, Touji had become infected. He had been forcefully bonded with the angel. She watched at the data as it spelled out how to the last minute Touji had fought to take over, to fend off the angel. But in the end, he just didn't stand a chance. He fought to get out, right until Unit 01's foot came upon him, ending the data stream.

"I am so sorry," Ritsuko sighed, trying to hold back her tears. She was just as responsible for his death. She had done everything she could in order to bring Gendo's plans to an end, but everything was starting to fall back in alignment. Unit 03 and 04 were destroyed, and the 4th Children had been sacrificed, in addition to the 5th Children. She knew what was going on. She wasn't blind. She knew Gendo had done something to MAGI if even her own console had been shut down during the attack. From the very beginning, he had planned this. From the very beginning, he had been prepared for each angel he would oversee. Unfortunately, she no longer held any cards. Rei was already written off, and Shinji's usefulness would be assured. Everything else was just surplus material that would be disposed of the moment its use has come to an end.

Elsewhere, deep within the recesses of darkness, a being sadly asked aloud, "Gendo, why have you brought on this nightmare?"


	16. Aftershock

**Unbreakable Bond**

**Chapter XVI Aftershock**

**I'M BACK!!! For now anyways. I have no idea when the next chapter is going to be released, but after rereading my work, I just had this urge to release a new chapter, even if it is a short one. This is yet again one of my shorter chapters, but I do hope that this is one of the more heartfelt ones. So, without further ado, enjoy Unbreakable Bond, Chapter 16, Aftershock.**

"Misato-san how is Asuka?" they quietly asked.

"They say she's alright," Misato answered back, staring at Unit 01's display, seeing only 'Audio Only' on the screen, however. "Why don't you come out, and we can try to deal with this…together?"

"No…not yet," they answered.

"Look…I know it hurts but…you guys just can't hide in there," Misato implored. "We're all feeling it as well. Don't cut us out from your pain. Let's…all feel the hurt, together."

"NO!"

"Unit 01 is reactivating!" Shigeru suddenly called out.

"What?!"

"Confirmed," Hyuga answered. "Unit 01 is fully operational, and is attempting to break all restraints."

"Shinji-kun, Rei-chan, what are you doing?!" Misato frantically screamed, watching the display immediately switch to the hangar bay where the massive behemoth known as Evangelion Unit 01 break its jaw restraints and unleashed an unearthly roar in utter rage as it starting to tear itself free from the bindings holding it in place.

"He will pay…"

"What?"

"He will pay…he will pay…he will pay…he will pay…" they repeated, over and over, they declared he would pay. Pay for what? Who were they referring to? Everyone worked their consoles as they tried to cut the problem at the bud before things could go wrong.

"Shinji! Rei!" Misato called out again. "What are you doing?! Calm down!" However, they did not respond, except to continue their chant. Seeing that they weren't going to be reasoned with, she looked over towards Maya. "Turn up the LCL pressure. We need to knock them out!"

Receiving the command, she quickly entered the command, only for an error message to appear. "It's no good! The Eva is refusing all commands. It has cut itself from our controls."

"How is that possible?!" Ritsuko blurted out, taken aback from the statement. Even if the pilot could have the Eva refuse commands, only certain ones could be refused. Everything else could easily be overridden by the MAGI.

"Restraining locks are buckling," Shigeru reported. "They cannot hold the Eva in much longer!"

"Unit 01 has freed its right arm!" Hyuga suddenly called out. "Severe damage to the right restraints, along with the shoulder pylon. At this rate, Unit 01 will be free in less than 30 seconds!"

"What are they after," Misato asked herself, biting her thumbnail a bit. Then it hit her at the sight of her hand. Remembering how she felt that their blood was on their hands, it also occurred to her how just moments ago, they were claiming they would kill him. "ARE YOU TWO MAD?! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM! HE'S STILL THE LEADER OF THIS OPERATION!"

"HE KILLED TOUJI!" they suddenly bellowed out, as the display in the corner revealed their faces. Misato couldn't help but feel her throat dry at what she saw. Blood shot eyes, tearstained cheeks, they looked horrible. In their eyes, she saw a harsh storm of agony and pain. They, having been firsthand witnesses of the horror that Gendo had put them through, were utterly traumatised. Even Rei's powerful fortitude stood no chance against the horrors of watching a friend die, especially when it stood side-by-side with Shinji's more developed emotions and humanity. In that moment, Misato fell to her knees as tears dripped down her cheeks. She felt utterly helpless, unable to do anything to help alleviate their pain, even in a small way. She felt defeated, drained, exhausted by today's events.

"He killed Touji," they sobbed. "We could have saved him! We had the weapon to get him out of there! We had the power, the technology to save him! BUT HE KILLED HIM!" Even as they spoke, tears continuing to flow from their eyes, Eva Unit 01 continued to struggle freeing itself moments later. Its movement no longer impeded, it began to make a rapid ascent. How it knew where to go, no one knew, but they knew that it was heading straight for Gendo's office. And despite the shared sentiments, they would stop it. It wasn't because they wanted Gendo alive; it was because everyone shared the same sentiment: They would not let them stoop to his level.

"Stop them," Ritsuko ordered, helping Misato into a chair. Seeing how the shock was really settling in, Ritsuko stepped up and took command. So long as there was a situation at hand, she wouldn't mourn. She wouldn't let the shock, the emotions, and the pain to settle in until this matter was over. It would only be then would she let herself join them. "I'm sorry Shinji, Rei, but we can't let you do this.

"Evacuate all the areas in its path and start flooding the halls with Bakelite. We need to slow them down as much as possible!"

"Understood," Maya replied, giving an immediate evacuation order, while 'forgetting' to inform Gendo's office of the evacuation. Instead, only Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki was paged, asking for his presence in Central Dogma for a certain event that required his attention.

Ritsuko watched as the Evangelion hit the first wall of steel and Bakelite and began to pound at it. Despite the durability of steel and hard Bakelite, it would only be a matter of time before it got through and shattered it all and enter his office. They had to stop it before it go anywhere near the office. They could easily repair the damage, but they feared the emotional repercussions if they had Gendo's office stained on their hands, even if it was done via Unit 01.

"What's the status of the evacuation?" Ritsuko asked; her mind racing for wars to stop the Evangelion.

"All floors have been cleared from the affected areas," Shigeru reported, his fingers dancing across his keyboard. "The path has been sealed, and has been flooded in Bakelite."

"Unit 01 has broken into the 3rd layer," Hyuga called out. Ritsuko hissed at the report, realising that Shinji and Rei were advancing faster than she expected. Glancing over at the display, she her horror suddenly spiked to new levels. The two of them were curled up in their seats, holding one another. Neither of them seemed to be in control of the Eva which left her to one conclusion. Glancing down at the display in front of her, her fears were confirmed when she saw that they were at 150% synchronization. This was the worst thing that could have been on her display. Not only was the Eva in its berserker state, they were still conscious. Either they had brought it on themselves, or it was reacting to their emotions. This only made stopping the Evangelion more important.

"Stop flooding the other floors," Ritsuko called out. We will flood them as Unit 01 makes it way through. We'll trap it in the Bakelite. And someone PHYSICALLY cut that power line!"

"Teams are already attempted to disconnect the power cable from the main line," Maya reported. "They're doing everything they can: shutting whole fuse boxes down, cutting off electricity from reading the area, everything."

"Have a team head into the main power room and shut down ALL feeds for power cables," Ritsuko commanded, before turning her attention towards the main screen again. "Shinji, Rei, can you hear me? I know I know it hurts you. I can't imagine how much you are hurting, but I imagine it's a lot of pain, right? I know it's hurting you to know that it was Rei's old data that did that, but you are better than this. Don't do something rash. Don't do something that you will regret later!"

"He killed him. He will pay," Shinji darkly stated. "He will pay for taking his life in cold blood."

"DO WANT TO BECOME LIKE HIM?!" she shrieked. The reaction was immediate, as they looked up at her in horror. "Do you want to become like that man and kill others in cold blood? Do WANT to become like him?! You're Evangelion Pilots. You are soldiers. You are NOT murderers. You kill because it's for the betterment of mankind, of humanity. You don't kill because of petty things like revenge! You are BETTER than him. You, who shoulder the responsibility of fighting for humanity, are far better than what any of us could ever be. You five carrying something, NONE OF US could ever imagine in our lifetime. Don't throw that away!"

"Ri…Ritsuko…"

"Just…come home," she pleaded, silently cursing herself as the stain from everything began to take its hold on her. But she had to stand strong, and hold on for just a little longer. "Just end this…"

Everyone watched in bated breath as they waited for the next move. The moment, however, was broken as the full torrent of Shinji's and Rei's sorrow screamed through the speakers as the Evangelion drew to a halt.

"Bring them home," a new voice commanded. Everyone looked above to see Fuyutsuki stare at the screen sadly. "Let's…just bring them home and call it a day. We can get back to work and make any charges tomorrow. Today we grieve for those we lost today."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Asuka let out a light groan as she slowly rose from her slumber. Her body ached, her throat hurt, and her heart was still throbing in unrelenting pain. Yesterday had been hell. When she had initially woken up after ejecting, she had been an absolute mess. She had been in utter denail over what had happened to Touji and Hikari. The whole thing had happened so quickly that her mind could not, and would not come to terms with what it had witnessed. She had continue on like this, until she had seen Shinji and Rei's pained expressions. One look from them had pushed her past her emotional limits and she had broken down right then and there, along with them.

In that instance, she had felt the world around the, the world that she knew crumble along with the walls of superiority, of pride, of the self love she had for herself. From behind that wall, everything flowed. All the pain, all the sadness, all the anguish, the suffering, it all poured from within her. Her mother's suicide, her feelings of abandonment, her mother's insanity, the pains she took to become a pilot of Evangelion, it all just poured from her that night.

What had come out from the other side of that floor was a beaten, battered, and emotionally exhausted girl who wanted nothing more than to sleep that night. The three of them were bathed by the med staff before being sent to sleep that night.

From her bed, Asuka looked over towards her neighbour. They were in no better shape than she was. If she listened, she could almost hear their pain, their sorrow, their anguish. They echoed of her pains. It was almost as if her mind was somehow joining theirs. She couldn't explain it, except like that. She couldn't hear them or sense much of them, but the raw emotions, the pain, she could feel. And by that same token, she could feel that they were carrying her pain as well. She took comfort in that. Somehow, she felt that they understood her, really understood her, and she them. And it was because of that, she got up, and slowly walked over to their bed, and sat down next to them.

The three of them shared a look at one another. Reflected in one another's eyes, their pain was the same. No words were needed. It was understandable that they were in a lot of pain, even if it was for varying reasons. However, to know that there were others that could understand their pain, to help build a foundation to put these feelings to rest, it gave the three of them a sense of peace, of restfulness. Lying down on the bed together, the three of them held onto one another, drawing onto one another for strength.

As she lay there, spooned into Shinji, while Rei's and Shinji's hand entwined with hers, Asuka felt something she hadn't felt in her life. Somehow, perhaps it was because this entire ordeal had just utterly thrown her mind for a loop, she could say with absolute clarity that they loved her, and that she loved them. They went through a lot together. That had built the foundations of what was their love. Saying that she loved them like sibling didn't sit right with them. As her mind rolled the idea over, she slowly came to the realization that she what she wanted was to be a part of the love they had. She didn't care who she was loved by. By this point in her life, she wasn't a 15 year old girl. She was a 25 year old woman who wanted to just settle down and find a love for life. And as that realization formed in her mind, she slowly realized that she loved them in that way. She was, however, unsure if she could ever get them to love her that way. But for now, it didn't matter. She was with them.

Glancing over at the door as she watched Misato walked in, she felt a swell within her that she hadn't felt for years. She immediately recognized it as the feeling she used to feel whenver her real mother walked in through the door from work. Thinking about it, Misato had become a bit of a surrogate mother for her. She had been there every step of the way since she first met her back in Germany all those years ago.

Despite the pain Evangelion had brought to her life, it had also brought a small light into this dark world she was living in. It gave her a new family.

Asuka's eyes swivelled upwards as Misato placed gentle kisses on the foreheads of the three of them. She watched as Misato sat down on the edge of their bed, and placed her hands atop their entwined hands. Squeezing it tightly, her other hand reached over and lightly brushed the bangs away from Asuka's face. Despite saying nothing, her eyes spoke more volumes of love, and sorrow she had towards the three of them than any mere words could ever.

"Maybe we can't hear each other's thoughts," Misato whispered to them, her voice carrying the smooth, gentle caressing tone of the mother within her. "But I guess in the end, we have our own bond, don't we?" Over the short time she had spent with them, she felt that she had grown up much more now, than she had over the course of her life. It came to the point that she loved the three of them as if they were own flesh and blood. Within her heart, when this was over she would take the three of them and leave. They would leave Tokyo-3 and move away. She would severe ties with NERV, but continue her work in the military. Wherever they went, they would start anew.

"I'm so sorry," she said bending down to kiss them across their foreheads again, a new action the four of them found extreme comfort in. "I'm so sorry that this happened…I didn't think that this would happen."

"What…what will happen to us?" Shinji and Rei asked.

"The Commander's been informed, sadly," Misato sighed, gently kissing Shinji and Rei again when she felt them tense. "You…will appear before him where he will reprimand and discipline you. And…your pilot statuses have been revoked; for all three of you." Misato saw the look of horror on their faces at the last part. Holding the trio of hands in both of hers, she gave it a tight squeeze. "I'm sorry…but…he feels that you are all…incompetent for what happened yesterday. Your units have being repaired but…I don't know when you will ride them again."

She could see their anger, but they could do nothing about it. The three of them were utterly exhausted. Fatigued from the emotional rollercoaster they were still no doubt riding, they couldn't do much to act on their feelings. Asuka was in tears and buried her head into Shinji's back. If it were any other time, she would've screamed in absolute anger and lashed out at everyone and anyone who tried to come to her. It would've done so much more damage to her ego, than it did now, as it was only another drop in the ocean that they were all in now. She watched as Rei shifted over to the other side of Asuka and spooned into her, hugging her tightly from behind, whispering quietly into her ear words of comfort that she could muster, hoping to help shoulder some of that pain. Shinji on his part pulled Asuka's arms around himself and held her hands in his.

"Asuka," Misato whispered, kissing the side of her head.

"Take them off," Asuka sobbed.

"Huh?"

"The clips…take them off," she repeated. Misato nodded and gently unclipped them from the top of Asuka's head, freeing her hair from her usual hairstyle. Putting it aside, she gently threaded her fingers through Asuka's mane of red as best she could and straightened out as much as she could. There was only so much support she could give to the emotionally hurting German, and this was part of it. Sighing to her lucky stars, Ritsuko had found them unfit for any form of reprimanding or discipline for at least another day, giving them a little more time to prepare themselves for what was to come.

"You three…you've come a long way," Misato sighed. "Don't go anywhere, you hear? Don't go." The three of them said nothing to it, not that it mattered. They were all asking the same of one another. Despite the fact Shinji and Rei had their own bond to each other, it was nestled and entwined with the bond that they had with everyone else. It was part of the bond they had with their school mates due to the fact that's how they began to make friends. It was part of the bond they had with the various medical staff of NERV. It was part of the bond they had with Ritsuko, who began to open up to them. But most importantly, it was deeply engrained with the familiar bond they had with Misato and Asuka, their mother and sister respectively.

"We don't know…"

"If we could live…"

"Without you, okaa-chan…"

Misato couldn't help but stare at them. She was unsure, but somehow, for a fleeting instance, she could feel the four of them were one. It was as if somehow, she and Asuka had been added to the bond they all shared. She watched as Asuka had this look of confusion, especially since it was she who had finished the statement, after Shinji and Rei respectively. A sad, yet happy smile formed on her face. She realized that she felt the same way. She didn't know what she would do if any of them died.

"I love you guys," she whispered, tears falling down her eyes. The three of them stared back up at her, their eyes conveying their own love towards her. However, it only lasted a moment, as exhaustion began to settle down on them again. "Go to sleep," she whispered, walking over to Asuka's bed and grabbed the unused blanket. "I'll be here when you wake up." Draping it onto of them adding a second layer, she tucked the three of them in, kissing their temples. Despite they were fifteen years old they felt like they were only 5 years old, like the days before Evangelion became a part of their lives. It was their haven, if only for a while."


End file.
